


Descendant

by misdanbe



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Oh My God
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2019-08-08 20:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 47
Words: 39,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16435880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misdanbe/pseuds/misdanbe
Summary: We really out here about to do this again bc i had one bad idea and had to put it into existence. Literally like half of the cast should be dead but they aren't and That's Okay1st: Void Dweller, 2nd: Begin Again, 3rd: Descendant. Maybe read those before this so everything makes sense, but I can't actually guarantee reading them will help it make sense at all. Basically, put on your seatbelts folks! It's about to get wiiiiiiiiild!





	1. Chapter 1

It's almost midnight, and pouring outside of Castle Volkihar. The stone walls do little to muffle the noise, and all clan members have gathered in the center dining room, looking for some companionship during the storm. It's pitch black outside, and the clouds have covered the moon. It's not a particularly safe night, and even immortal beings can be afraid of the dark. The candles are scattered along the table, dripping wax on the wood and leftover bloodstains. Their halos cast away the darkness from the middle of the room, and all of them sit together as close as they can, like the tables will protect them from nature's rage.  
One vampire stands out from the rest, looking no older, but the aura they give of is one of experience. There is no question to which of this group has left the castle more often. The scratches and tears in their armor, the predatory way they carry themselves, the look in their eyes, all give to the unspoken authority of this figure. One of the vampires thinks they recognize the handprint sewn into their shirt, but doesn't mention it.  
This figure is a new arrival to the Castle, only a few days ago. They were found in the forests on the border of Cyrodiil, and offered a roof for as long as they wanted. The figure now sat backwards on a chair they had slid over, and cast their hands around the huddled vampires.

"Gather 'round, children. It's storytime." Their voice was calming, but held a mischievous undertone.

This vampire was most likely one of the younger elders in the room, or at least most adventurous, and the vampires' curiosity piqued at whatever this arrival had to tell. They began.

 

"Have you heard the tale...of Mathieu Bellamont, and the great treachery of Cheydinhal?"

—

_Dear Gwendolyn,_

_You and I have some things to discuss. Someone from a few centuries ago just appeared. Hurry here, quickly._

_BRING. LUCIEN._

_See you soon.  
Serana _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is me making up for making everyone sad

“LUCIEN LACHANCE, MAY I HAVE SOME _WORDS_ WITH YOU!?”

He held his breath, standing incredibly still. If she got any closer, she would run into him, and he could not hold his invisibility and his laughter for that long.

“You can’t hide from me for that long,” She turned, evilly grinning. “I know you’re hiding and I’ll sit here and WAIT if that’s what it takes.”  
He covered his mouth with his hand. _If I laugh and give myself away, I will officially be branded the worst assassin. Absolutely not._  
She spun around the room, before looking directly through him.  
“Laas!”  
His eyes widened, dropping his invisibility. “Shouts are cheating!”  
She was already punching him. “So is invisibility, you little-!”  
“But you didn’t take them out.” _Evil horrible man._  
“Exactly how I am supposed to, if they’re behind me, Lucien? Besides, how many are there?”  
“Oh, if you truly wanted them out, you would’ve found a way, Listener.”  
She looked up. “How many flowers, Lucien.”  
“27.”  
“You put-”  
“28.”  
“LUCIEN!”  
“I’m a little concerned about your peripheral, Listener.” He chuckled. “Really, that one was too easy.”  
She glared at him, but within seconds it was breaking into laughter. “Flower-picker.”  
“Name-calling! And here I thought you were better than this, dear Listener!”  
She ran a hand over her face. “I… I don’t…. even know how to deal with you right now.”  
“I can think of a few ways.”  
“GET _OUT.”_  
He laughed, walking out the door. “I don’t think you want that either.”  
She groaned, hurling a pillow at him. “What has gotten INTO you!?”  
_My little secret, Listener. I won’t tell you yet._

Another groan. “Lucien?”  
“Yes, Listener?”  
“...Come back.”

\--

“The courier has something for the Listener! YOU THERE! Small child! Where is your mother?!”  
The ‘small child’ laughed. “You know my name, Cicero!”  
“Cicero does not.”  
“I won’t tell you where she is until you say my name!”  
Cicero gasped dramatically. “The child strikes a bargain with a fool! A daring move! Fair enough, Cicero will give a guess!”  
The child waited, giggling. “It starts with an S.”  
“Sarah!”  
“Nope!”  
“Samantha?”  
“No!!”  
“Snake?”  
“That’s not even a name, Cicero!”  
He gasped, holding his hand over his heart.  
“What?”  
He pointed. “You….You’re…”  
The child laughed. “I’m what?”  
“SHEOGORATH!”  
“NO!!!!!”  
He doubled over with laughter. “Okay, okay, Cicero will end his jests. Dear Miss _Sofie_ , would you please tell this fool where the Listener is?”  
Sofie covered her face, laughing into her book. “She’s upstairs, Cicero. Don’t forget to knock!”  
“Cicero will NOT forget this time, tiny Sofie!”

10 very very fast knocks on the upstairs door. “Listener! The courier came for you!”  
“Be right there, Cicero!” The door swung open, and the shorter woman grinned up. “What’s got you so excited?”  
“That shirt is too big for you, Listener.”  
“I..uh-”  
“Look! Your hands barely make it out of the sleeves!” He laughed. “Seems you are tiny as well, Listener.”  
She shuffled out, closing the door behind her. “You said the courier came for me? Do you have it?”  
“Oh! Yes, yes.” He brought the letter out, handing it to her. “He said it was very urgent!”  
She opened it, staring at it for a moment. “Oh...oh boy….”  
“Can Cicero read it?”  
She sighed. “Not yet. Go pack your things, Cicero, looks like we’ve got a road trip coming up.”  
“A road trip!? Cicero LOVES road trips!” He sped back down the stairs, swinging around the railing. “Be right back!!!”

She watched him fly downstairs, hesitantly opening the door again. “Hey, Lucien?”  
He hummed in question from somewhere inside the room.

“Tell me about your Silencer.”


	3. Chapter 3

Serana slammed her palm onto her forehead.  
“Come ON, Serana! He only talks about….3 things! His past, murder, and his past murder! This should be too easy! What was her name!?” She groaned. “If Gwen shows up and it’s not her, I think I’ll be the next contract.”  
She peeked into the main hall, watching the vampire idly throw a knife up and down. Her face was partially obscured by the hood and the shadows she currently sat in, but from the glow of her eyes, Serana could guess she was watching the other people.  
“Knives and suspicion. Lucien-like behavior, to say the least. I’ll just…” She tentatively watched the unnerving woman. “...ask her. Easy-peasy. Just ask the…..most intimidating….woman...I’ve ever met. Here goes!”  
She slid out from behind the doorway and started walking to the corner in which the shadow woman sat. Within seconds, the shifty glow turned to where she was, but no gesture towards her. _She’s just watching. Serana, walk like you own the place. You DO._  
“Hello, Arrival. You’re a new face.”  
“As is suggested by the word ‘Arrival’, yes.” She did not move to make eye contact, and kept catching the knife.  
Serana focused on keeping her voice level. _Another Lucien, by the gods._ “May I know your name?” She held out her hand.

She looked up finally, catching her knife and sheathing it. Her intensely vampiric eyes bore into Serana, despite them matching in this sense.

“Auressare. Call me Asa.”

_It’s her. Definitely._

“And yours?”  
“Serana. Have you been in Skyrim long?”  
“Briefly. I was in Cyrodiil until one of yours found me. I think I might be illegal cargo.” She winked from underneath her hood. _A mixture of Gwen and Lucien. Great._  
Serana relaxed a moment. “We’ll hide you well, don’t worry.”  
That earned her a deep chuckle. “If worst comes to worse, I’ll hide myself.”  
“Fair enough.” She tried not to fidget. “How long do you think you’ll be staying?”  
“Until someone boots me out, most likely. I haven’t exactly got a clock ticking.”  
_Perfect. At least until Gwen gets here. Wait that long for me, scary woman._  
“Well, this is my castle and my clan, so if anyone tries kicking you out, let them know you have a special pardon.”  
“Ah, my apologies, Volkihar. I did not know.” Asa got up from her chair and gave a slight bow. “Thank you for the roof.” _Goodness gracious she is tall._  
“Huh-oh no worries! You’re welcome anytime. You can just call me Serana.”  
“Noted, Serana.” Her slight accent was not doing much for Serana’s nerves. _Gwen hurry. If I’m left alone any longer, I WILL embarrass myself._

As if on cue, a young vampire burst into the door of the main hall, splaying their arms out.

“Lady Serana! The Dragonborn is here!”  
Asa raised an eyebrow. “Do you know each other?”  
Serana gave a slight nod, knowing her sister was most likely docking the boat. _1 minute._ “How many?”  
The young vampire turned back to the window, peering. “Three!”  
_Gwendolyn, Cicero, Lucien._ “Thank you. Please step away from the doors before they open, this time.” The vampire begrudgingly backed away.

Asa turned towards the door. “Haven’t met a Dragonborn in quite a while. What are they like?”  
Serana turned hesitantly. The doors would open any second. “I guess you’ll have wait and see.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Again with the boaaaaats.” Cicero wailed. “If we have to do this one more time I will just die.”  
She lightly stroked his head in her lap, chuckling at the theatrics. “One more time not counting the way home?”  
“What? Oh noooooo!” He grumbled into his hat.  
Lucien watched across the boat in amusement. “I’m sure if you tell Serana you won’t come over unless she builds a bridge, we’d be able to walk over next week.”  
“And so would the Dawnguard, Lucien.”  
“Small consequence.” He shrugged. “If I may ask, why have you been summoned, Listener?”  
Gwen fidgeted with the edge of her sleeve, but kept her turmoil off her face. _One nervous motion and he would notice._ But a thousand nervous thoughts ran through her head. _What if this goes downhill? What if Serana was wrong? Do I look okay? What if she’s...different? What if they don’t like each other? What if she doesn’t like me? What if she HATES me?!_  
“Listener? Are you alright?” His dark eyes watched her carefully. _He noticed. Damn it._  
“Hmm? Yes, of course!” She offered a smile. _How are YOU going to take this? Selfishly worrying about me when you’re about to have your world turned upside down._ “Are you ready to go? We’re here.”  
He raised an eyebrow in doubt, but nodded in silence.  
They approached the castle in near-silence, only broken by Cicero’s occasional whistling. As dark as the night was, the castle remained well-lit with its torches. The storm that had passed left moisture in the ground, but the castle seemed unfazed. _Here we go. No going back from this._  
“Listener, are you certain that you’re okay?”  
She had her hand on the door, but she was just standing. Her eyes were focused deeply on the detail on the handle, far into her thoughts. She didn’t move until Lucien finally moved into view of her peripheral.  
“Gwendolyn? Gwen, can you hear me?” His neutral expression had given way to worry.  
“What? Huh? Oh, I’m sorry Lucien. I...zoned out.”  
“I noticed. What’s bothering you?”  
She looked away. I can’t lie to you, but... “I’m alright. Just...you’ll figure it out inside.”  
He hesitantly nodded, unconsciously laying a hand on his dagger.  
Gwen nodded and pushed forward through the door.

 

Within a few seconds she spotted her in the crowd. Random assortments of vampires were scattered all around, but there was no one so immediately recognizable. It was like a puzzle piece connection, matching every description. Currently, she was talking to Serana, voice easily echoing over the hall into the chamber of which she stood. Now it was just a matter of-

Lucien’s dagger clattered to the ground.

 

 

She turned nervously, wondering if he had caught on, but the absolute look of shock on his face told her enough. He was frozen in place, and completely void of color. _200 years later, but you'd never dare to forget your Silencer. Oh, Lucien._

“S….Silencer?”

The woman slowly took off her hood, turning in awe and surprise. “That-That’s impossible.”

“I...I could say the same for you, sister.”

They stared in confusion and shock for a few more seconds. Lucien’s bittersweet laugh pierced the silence.

Asa raised her eyebrow. “What?”

“If I _ever_ see Vicente again, I’ll break a tenet.”  
\--  
Serana quietly shifted over to her friend’s side. “Gwen.”  
Gwendolyn was very far from listening.  
“Psst. Gwen.”  
No response. Serana flicked her shoulder. “PSST.”  
She blinked and turned confusedly.  
“You remember NONE of your past? Not even…” Serana flicked her eyes to the familiar face across the room. “One family member? A last name? Anything?”  
Gwen quirked an eyebrow, staring at the woman across the room. She was a distant memory, some blocked familiarity Gwen couldn’t reach, but even without the recognition, she felt trustworthy and...dangerous. _Of course she’s dangerous. She’s an assassin with 200 years of experience._  
“Anyways, not to be a creeper, but I might have a big crush on your new weird friend.”  
“Serana! Are you KIDDING me? You’ve known her for 24 hours!”  
“Actually, I technically met her about 3 minutes ago.”  
“That’s _worse!_ ”  
“Stop judging me! Besides, I’ll never act on it! Lucien would have me skinned!”  
“I’m going to skin you!”  
“Nooo!”  
Cicero shuffled nervously behind them. “Very sorry to interrupt, Listener, Lady Serana, but Cicero is confused.”  
Gwen’s expression softened as she turned. “Yes, sweetheart?”  
“Who is that woman? Do we know her?”  
Serana snickered under her breath. “I’d like to get to know her.”  
WHAP. “Stop it!”

  



	5. Chapter 5

“I….I watched you die. I was there when you…..when you died, Lucien. How are you...here? Alive? Even if you didn’t die in front of me, It’s…..Its been 2 centuries, Lucien! How do you...explain that?”  
“I don’t-” He shook his head. “I don’t know if I can, Asa.”  
“You...you don’t know if-? What do you mean you don’t know if-” She wiped her eyes furiously. “They...I….I’m sorry, Lucien. I..I-”  
“Silence.”  
“What? Lucien, I-”  
He pulled her in. “Auressare Daryenn, I thought I would never see you again. Shut up.”  
—  
Serana wrapped her arm around Gwen’s shoulder. “You do good work. Thought I’d never see that man smile again, but you show up and there he goes. Losing his cool.”  
“I used to worry that he would be out of place if I brought him back. And he was...fine. But now,” She smiled. “Now, he’s really going to be okay.”  
Serana scoffed. “By the gods, Gwen. As long as he’s being creepy near you, he’ll be okay. Only now, he’s a little less of a relic.”  
“HE’S a relic, huh?” Gwen laughed. “And how old are you again?”  
“Oh, don’t start with me now!” She smacked Gwen upside the head. “Just because I don’t know what era this is doesn’t mean I deserve to be-”  
“You don’t know what era it is?”  
“Nah, I forgot.”  
“Serana.”  
“What? Don’t look at me like that! You’ve only ever had to remember one era!”  
“There’s really not that many!”  
“Easy for you to say!”  
Gwen put her face in her hands. “I can’t believe you forgot! And you say Lucien’s a relic!”  
...  
“Oh, sorry Lucien.”  
He chuckled. “My Listener, may I introduce you? My former Silencer. Asa.”  
“I have heard much of you.” She curtseyed, hiding her smile.  
“And I feel I have much to learn of you, Listener. Should I listen to the Speaker’s stories, or yours?”  
“Mine.” Gwen winked. “Lucien doesn’t know them all.”  
—  
“Listener, may I speak with you?”  
Gwen hummed. “Oh? Should I be worried?”  
Asa chuckled. “No, not yet, Listener. I just have…” Her eyes shifted. “A question. Maybe a few.”  
The younger woman sat her candle down. “That’s definitely to be expected. If you are alright with it, I might have some to shoot back.”  
“Fair enough. May we sit?”  
Gwen gave a nod, sliding into a chair and folding her hands. _So proper. Habit or manners, I wonder._  
“So.” Asa’s vampiric grin grew mischievous. “How long have you had the Speaker wrapped around your finger?”  
Her face heated up. “That...was faster than I-I..How did you know?”  
The elder’s laugh echoed throughout the castle. “Oh, even if I hadn’t known Lucien, I would’ve been able to tell.”  
“But how?”  
“One word, Listener.” Her eyes lowered. “My.”  
Gwen quirked her eyebrow in confusion. _My?_

As if on cue, Lucien stuck his head around the corner. “My Listener? I’m sorry, I might need your assistance.”  
...  
The younger nodded, stifling her laughter. “Hmm? Oh.” More laughter. “Sorry, yes, what did you need?”  
“Oh, That’s not concerning at all. Asa, what did you tell her?”  
Gwen waved it off. “Nothing I didn’t already know, dear.”  
\--  
“So what was I needed for?”  
“Technically,” Lucien shrugged. “Nothing.”  
“Then...why did you call me over?”  
“I happen to enjoy your company. Is that illegal?”  
She crossed her arms and stopped walking. “Very cute, Lucien. Do I have to try again?”  
“Fine, the evil grin was unnerving.”  
“There’s the truth.” She chuckled. “I’d like to believe both are true, either way.”  
He held his hand to his chest, offended. “Have I ever lied to you, Listener?”  
“Well-”  
“Don’t answer that.” He laughed. “I wasn’t lying this time.”  
She rolled her eyes. “Come here. I enjoy your company too, you absolute dork.”  
“Name-calling!”  
“Flower-picker!”  
“Oh, that’s how it’s going to be, Soup-spiller?”  
“That was ONCE!”


	6. Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if you see a -- its to signify that the convo focus has moved. thank you for reading! tell me what you enjoy!

Lucien flicked his eyes from either side of the room. Listener to Silencer, neither made him less nervous to approach.  
On his right, his Listener. He watched her idly wipe mud off Cicero’s face. Usually, she was not a source of anxiety, but he had already let his facade slip too much at the house. If he let on that he had something to hide, and she caught on, he was doomed. All he had to do was not let her know that-  
“Lucien.”  
“WHA- By Sithis, Silencer! You know better than to startle an assassin!”  
Asa rolled her eyes. “And yet no blade to my throat. Getting soft, eldest?”  
“Already the attacks. It’s like you never left, sister.” He smiled. “Anyways. You look like you have a question.”  
“Correct. I’ve noticed your affections for the Listener.” She chuckled. “Oh, don’t give me that look. ‘My’? You thought you’d get away with that? You practically professed your love out loud.”  
“Sister please, spare me the lecture.”  
“No, no lecture. I’m just astonished someone got past _the wall_ around your feelings.” She elbowed him.  
“Contrary to popular belief, I am human.”  
“Ah, he admits it!”  
“Asa.”  
She waved off the stern glare, laughing. “I apologize. I did have a question.”  
He nodded. Gwen was approaching them now, the jester in tow. By the glances of her eyes, he guessed she was nervous. _Nervous?_ Her footsteps slowed. _Intimidated._  
Asa watched in amusement. “Analyzing, are we? My question will wait. Wouldn’t want to give you away.”  
 _Give me a- Do you know?_ Lucien mentally smacked himself. _Of course she does. Why wouldn’t she._  
Gwendolyn smiled, hiding her mischief underneath hospitality. “Asa. I have a proposal to make.”  
Asa bowed. “Listener. What is it you need?”  
“As much as we all love Serana’s castle, I have to ask. Would you like to come with us? Staying is optional, of course, but I would love to hear the stories you have to tell.”  
“Ah, but I feel like I’ll enjoy your stories much more. Have to see what my brother was up to while I was away.” Asa’s grin glinted underneath her hood. “I’d love to.”  
Lucien groaned. “Lovely.”  
“Aww, Lucien. Not excited to see your baby sister every day?”  
“Silenceeeer.”  
Gwen gasped. “Awwwwwwwww!”  
“Listener, not you too!”  
\--  
Serana pulled her hood over her face. “You WHAT?!”  
“I invited her over! What, did you _want_ your new crush to live with you?”  
“Gwen, I- I don’t know! You know I spend more time at your house than here! Now I’m going to have to-to-”  
“Talk to her? Maybe avoid stuttering?”  
“YES! That’s an issue!”  
Gwen held her friend’s shoulders. “Serana, look at me. If, say, she lived in your castle, don’t you think you would encounter the same problems?”  
“So what you’re saying is your weird new attractive aunt is unavoidable and is going to ruin me?”  
“She isn’t my aunt?”  
“That’s what you managed to get from that?!”  
“Well, it was a weird title!”  
Serana threw up her hands. “Gwen!”  
“Alright! Alright! What did you want me to do?”  
“Help me! Be my wingman!”  
Gwen blinked. “What?!”  
“Help me not make a fool of myself!”  
“Serana, there’s only so much I can do in that realm.”  
The vampire raised her hand. “I will smack you!”  
“You would not.”  
“Try me, dragon lady.”  
\--  
Lucien folded his arms. “Do you...have anything to pack up?”  
“Everything I own is currently on me.”  
“You have...nothing else?”  
“You act like I’m a beggar. My pack’s just under my cloak, Speaker.”  
His facial expression showed only worry. “I know I’ve been absent from your life for longer than I intended, but you will have to tell me the road that lead you here.” He turned but stopped in his tracks. “Oh, and two more things. One, I know that you were once Listener. Does it bother you that I call you Silencer?”  
“No.” Asa shrugged. “If it’s your memory of me, keep it. I may have been Listener after you- Wait.”  
“I apologize, Sister.”  
“No, no, how- how did you know? That I was Listener?”  
“I am sorry. I...tended to watch over you.”  
“You...followed me? You watched me...do what I did. So you know.”  
“I know what?”  
“I didn’t catch him. I’m-”  
“Bellamont? Oh, please. Silencer, do not apologize to me again. I would tell you a story to rest you assured, but it isn’t my story to tell.”  
Asa raised her eyebrow in question.  
“Ask the Listener about it. She will tell you. And if I still know you, you’ll admire her almost as much as I do when she’s done.”  
She nodded. “Understood, I will ask. What was your second question?”  
“My?-Oh. About earlier. Withhold your question until the Listener is out of earshot. I don’t know what you know, and I can’t risk it.”  
“Can’t risk being caught? From the Listener herself? You’ve changed since I last saw you, Speaker.”  
“She will know in due time. I am not one to hold secrets from her, but this one she cannot know until I say. Do you understand?”  
With an all too familiar look, it was as like if so many times before, she had accepted her next contract. Lucien’s mind wavered with emotion, but nonetheless, she had taken the contract. She would not talk.  
“So. Onward.”  
\--  
“Listener?”  
Gwen hummed and pushed back her hair.   
“If I may ask,” Lucien stifled his laughter. “Why?”  
She rolled her eyes. “Hmm, Lucien. Why would I invite your sister, whom you haven’t seen in 2 centuries, to our house? Why ever would I-?”  
“Alright, alright.” He laughed, pulling on her sleeve.  
She obliged, moving over. “Promise me something?”  
“Specify first, Listener. I’ve learned my lesson from THAT trick.”  
“Promise you’ll play nice?”  
“As nice as siblings can be, dear. I promise you that.”  
“If Runa and Francois can be any example to that, I’ll say this.”  
“Hmm?”  
“I’m not cleaning it up this time.”  
Lucien laughed. “By Sithis, Listener! Do you think me a child?”  
“Ask me next time I’m your pillow.”  
“I-”  
“Hush. Time to go home.”  
He sighed and pinched his nose. _She’s got you there, Lachance._ “You get Cicero, I get Asa?”  
“Deal.”


	7. Prisoner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is. the grossest thing. i love it. i have nothing to say for myself
> 
> its only cheesier from here, folks

Footstep.  
“Where are you two hiding…?”  
Footstep.  
Gwen covered her laughter.  
Footstep.  
“I’m going to find one of you. And the other will betray.” His tone lowered evilly.  
Asa, with her own amused smirk, silently shushed the younger. Gwen nodded imperceptibly, but still struggled to hold her breath and her weapon. He was listening for laughter or breathing, and she would give him neither.  
The Silencer stood across from her, eyes glinting with mischief. Her foot turned in the direction of the door. _Move?_  
Gwen tilted her head, and waved her pinkie. _Where?_ She tapped across her chest twice with an L. _Lucien?_  
Asa pointed to the doorway, then to the right past the doorway.  
She listened carefully. No footsteps sounded. _Good or bad omen, that’s definitely a sign to run._ She gestured up the stairs and pointed to their respective weapons. _Pillows._ Extravagant hand flourish. _Bigger!_  
Asa’s grin grew and she nodded. They burst out of their hiding spots and tiptoed towards the doorway, but in one fluid motion Asa had pulled her back and covered her mouth. The eldest pressed them both to the wall and into the corner. Gwen, captive and fearful, raised her free hand. Flick of the thumb. _Why?_

Asa pointed to the tripwire.

 _In my own house, I’m watching for traps. Low blow, Lucien._ She mentally laughed. _I’m proud._  
Gwen nodded and inched towards the door. _The best way to kill a tripwire is to be aware of the tripwire._ She peered into the room, and as fast as she could, hopped over the wire and waved Asa on. Together, they bee-lined for the staircase and ran along the wall. The door at the end of the hallway was where the-

“A-HA!”

Lucien raised his pillow over his head, and cackled with sinister laughter.  
“Luc, wait!  
He shook his head and pulled back. “I’ve got you now, Listener!”  
She lowered her eyes and smirked. “Oh, you’ve always had me, Lucien~”  
“I..I-”  
“NOW!”  
Asa launched her projectile across the hallway, hitting Lucien square in the chest and pushing him back. With his guard taken down and the blow struck, the women raced past him into the bedroom, grabbing the weapons off the bed and bolting for the stairs.  
“That was cheating!”  
Gwen slid down the staircase and laughed. “So was invisibility! Payback!”  
He groaned and attempted to wipe the color off his face.  
\--  
“That...was smart.” Asa laughed, swinging her pillow over her shoulder. “Well done, Listener. Remind me to not piss you off.”  
Gwen took a theatrical bow. “Living in THIS house, I’ve learned how to throw off Lucien.”  
“In my days, throwing off Lucien included knives. I don’t think I’ve EVER seen him blush before.”  
“Yeah, I’m going to pay for that.”  
“Huh?” Asa raised an eyebrow.  
“Oh, I am not getting away with that. I may have gotten the upper hand, but he’s coming for me now. We have to move.” Gwen swiveled to check the doorway when the wood creaked. “Listen quickly. Find the other staircase and RUN. No matter what sounds you hear, keep running. Understand?”  
Asa chuckled. “Been a while since I’ve taken orders. I’ll rally the forces.”  
Gwen nodded to the retreating figure and scanned the room. _Where to hide? Should I hide? Hide, or come at him full force and hope for the b-_  
Wood creak.

“Heellooooo Listener~”  
\--  
Runa and Minette were crouched behind a makeshift wall of sheets and pillows. Asa folded herself to match them, curiously watching the children stack up their defenses against their opponent.  
“Scout, what’s Dad’s position?”  
Minette peered over the wall, mumbling. “3...2…”  
A scream erupted from upstairs.  
“...1. Mom’s been taken prisoner. He’s upstairs.”  
“Travel time between upstairs and the enemy fort?”  
“Approximately 2 minutes.”  
“Return trip to us?”  
“1 minute.”  
Runa grabbed her pillow and grinned at the taller woman. “Ambush imminent in 3 minutes. Are you ready?”  
Asa smiled. “Ready for battle, general. How...often...is your mother kidnapped?”  
“By Dad?” Minette snickered. “That’s a daily occurrence.”


	8. CAUGHT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HOOOO BUDDY
> 
> HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO BUDDY

The house was eerily quiet without its many inhabitants, Gwen and the kids being out shopping in the town. Save for the two oldest, it was empty.

“Silencer, would you like to make yourself useful, or continue to stare at me and sip your water from the corner?”  
She smiled evilly, and took another sip.  
“Asa.”  
“You’re hiding something.”  
...  
“Go back to being silent.”  
“Ooo, no denial? You truly ARE hiding something!”  
“I am not.”  
“Oh, too late for that now, Speaker. I’ve caught on to you. I KNEW you were hiding something from the Listener.”  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
She stood up and inched toward him, chuckling. He stood his ground and rolled his eyes, but his hand flinched.  
“Oh, what was that? Looks like you’ve got a tell.”  
“Auressare, this is meaningless and none of your business. Either help me cook or sit back down.”  
“You’re a terrible liar, Lucien. If it was meaningless, you would’ve told the Listener. I’ve watched your bond with her and there’s very little she DOESN’T know. Anything to warrant this kind of anxious secrecy must be very important. You flinched towards your pocket. What have you got?”  
Lucien read off the label of a jar, mumbling under his breath and opening it up. He pushed it into Asa. “Make yourself useful. Two spoons in the pot and stir.”  
“Is it a flower? Hmm, no. There’s plenty of those around here. Your doing, I assume.”  
“Stir.”  
“Is it a contract? Are you hiding a contract from her?”  
“Silencer. Stop your inquiry.”  
“Is it a dagger? A souvenir? A ribbon?” She laughed. “Your last remaining bookmark?”  
Asa wormed her way behind him, trailing her way before her evil deed.  
“Maybe if I just pickpocket you? Secrets from the bro-”  
Lucien swiveled around hurriedly. “Asa NO!”

“LUCIEN.”  
“Silencer I swear to SITHIS if you don’t-!”  
“IS THIS WHAT I THINK THIS IS?!”  
“AURESSARE! GI-”

_“IS THIS A RING?!”_


	9. Chapter 9

“I didn’t take you as that kind of man, Speaker!”  
“Give it. This means nothing. You have no idea what I’m planning, do you understand?”  
Asa held up her hands, offering the ring. “I’m sorry for taking it, Speaker, but why did you feel you couldn’t tell me?”  
“Auressare, get _out.”_  
“Wait, Lucien I-”  
 _“OUT.”_ He turned away from her, knuckles turning white as he stirred the soup.  
Asa swallowed hard, quickly walking out of the house.  
\--  
The trees were swaying in the breeze, gently and softly enough to pause the Dragonborn in her steps. She stood idly and watched them dance, vaguely trying to push her own exhaustion away. Their calming motion was calming her a little too far, and she suspected that if she sat down she wasn’t going to make it home.  
“Hey, sweetheart?” She adjusted the basket on her hip.  
A tiny blonde head peeked out from behind a bush. “Yeah Ma?”  
“Do you know the way home from here?”  
She hadn’t moved her gaze off the leaves, but she could tell the little head had tilted.  
They shrugged. “I mean, yeah, but why? Are you going somewhere else?”  
“Don’t worry about me, you herd your siblings and head home, okay?”  
“Ma, are you okay? You look….paler than usual.”  
“I’m going to be alright, dear.” She smiled at the leaves. “Head on home before the sun sets. I’ll be right behind you.”  
“Do you want me to bring Dad?”  
She held her laughter. “No, leave him be. I’ll make it back by myself. Just give me a moment, love. I know you’re worried but-” She moved her gaze to her child and winked playfully. “A trail is easier than a dragon. I promise I'll be okay.”  
His concerned expression relaxed as he stood, but she could tell he suspected her still. _My smart boy. I won’t be able to lie to you much longer if you keep this up._  
“Go home, Francois.”  
“He’s going to ask why you aren’t with us, Ma. You _know_ he will.”  
She laughed. “Tell him I’m coming. I won’t be long.”  
He sighed. “Alright Ma. See you at home.”

Se watched his green shirt trail off into the distance. Listening to the river, she turned on her heel and left the trail.

\--

Asa sighed inwardly. The branch she sat on was poking her ankle, so in her frustration, she shifted and crossed her arms.  
 _Splendid, idiot. Look what you’ve gone and done. Get Lucien back and within a month he’s kicked you out. Couldn’t hold your tongue any more than usual. I don’t know what I expected from you. And now even Gwend-_

A figure passed underneath the tree, oblivious to her presence.

_Gwendolyn?_

She was gone as quickly as she’d came, but the direction was opposite to the manor. Her dress and basket suggested she hadn’t gone home since shopping.

_Where are you headed, Dragonborn?_

\--

Her head was pounding. Gwen stumbled onto the riverbank, legs holding her up out of spite. She was exhausted, and almost sure this headache was going to kill her. Only thing to do was sit down, even if it meant an impromptu nap.

She dropped the basket on a rock and sank to her knees. “Mother? Are you there?”  
 _Yes, child._  
“I think I might be sick.”  
 _I think you might be as well. Why are you asleep on a riverbank?_  
“I’m asleep?”  
 _You most certainly are, my child. Do you rest because of your sickness?_  
Gwen hummed in thought. “I believe so. I apologize if I’m not up to date on my contracts for a little bit.”  
The Night Mother laughed. _Not to worry, my child. I know you will recover. Do you know what ails you?_  
“Not quite. I don’t know how I could’ve gotten it, but this feels worse than a cold.”  
 _It is, but you will survive. Listener, may I remind you, do not be afraid to ask for help from your family during your illness. I know you will try not to._  
“Then you’d be correct, Mother. I can take care of a little sickness by myself.”  
 _Consider it a contract, child. I command you to ask for help._  
Gwen sighed in exasperation. “Contract accepted. Thank you. Am I still asleep?”  
 _Not for long, Listener. Your ancestor has found you._

“...stener?”  
Gwen opened her eyes and tried to push herself up, but her arms did not comply.  
“Hey, don’t try to move. Stay right there.” Asa kneeled in front of her, eyebrows knitted into confusion and worry. “Listener, why are you all the way out here?”  
She raised her hand to wipe her nose, stain jarring against the white of her sleeve. It was blood. There was blood pooled underneath her head on the rock as well. She frowned at the sight, and looked to Asa.  
Asa’s pale blue eyes scanned her up and down, looking from the pool to her smeared and tired face. _Wait._

“I haven’t woken up yet, have I?”  
She tilted her head in concern, and yanked a cloth from the basket. “No, You’re awake now, Listener. I just found you passed out on a ro-”  
“Your…?”  
Asa’s head shot up. She stared at Gwen, blinked, and they were back to normal and vampiric. “My what, Dragonborn?”  
“You’re not…” Gwen was struggling to keep her head up. “...a vampire, are you?”  
“No.” Asa sighed. “Not anymore. _Enough_ about me. Tell me why you’re-LISTENER!”  
Gwen was asleep again.  
Asa dipped the cloth into the river and hurried to wipe the blood off.

“Night Mother?”  
 _Hello again, my child._  
“I have a lot more questions than I did a few minutes ago.”  
 _I suspect so. Begin._  
“Asa’s eyes?”  
 _A façade._  
“Why?”  
 _If you were living for 2 centuries without the aid of vampirism, people would begin to notice._  
“So..how?”  
 _That is a question for her, my child._  
“Why did you call her my ancestor?”  
 _Why do you think I did?_  
“I...don’t know…”  
 _You do. You are just afraid to be wrong. Wake up, my child. She doesn’t know the way home._

“Listener, keep your eyes on me. Stay conscious this time.”  
“Asa?”  
“Yes, that would be me, Listener. You need to explain what’s wrong if I’m to help you stay alive.”  
“I think...I’ve been using too much magic.”  
Asa sighed. “Too much like me, Listener. Try not to follow in my footsteps. Let’s get you home.”

Gwen’s chest tightened. The Night Mother’s words rang in her head.  
\--

“Listener, I apologize, but I no longer may come in. Lucien has kicked me out.” Asa shot her eyes down to the ground.  
Gwen turned the doorknob. “I built the damn house, I make the guest list. Get in the door.”


	10. Ancestor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen and Asa have a little heart-to-heart. Asa realizes she might have caused a Dragonborn.

“Francois, where’s Lucien?”  
Her child lovingly groaned. “Ma, no offense, but where do you think he might’ve went after I told him you were out in the woods alone?”  
Gwen raised an eyebrow, and peered out of the already-unlocked front door.  
“Oh.”  
“Yeah, ma. I told you.”  
She chuckled. “You sure did, my love. You sure did. Should I go after him?”  
Asa eyed the door. “Listener, I just picked you up off a bloody rock after you passed out and-”  
“MA!”  
“-You’re really not in the state to be a one-woman search party at the moment.”  
Gwen sheepishly smiled. “How about a two-woman search party?”  
“Sit _down,_ Listener.”  
Gwen grumbled her way towards the front door, snatching a blanket on the way. “Fine, if I’m being forced to sit, I’ll sit on the porch.”  
Asa gave an exasperated side glance to the child. Francois rolled his eyes in response.

“She’s always like that, isn’t she?”  
Francois yawned. “You bet. That’s my Ma, for you. Health potions are in the chest closest to the door, in case you end up needing it.”  
Asa nodded. “Thank you. You should be heading to bed too. I’ll keep track of your parents.”  
“Alright.” Francois yawned again. “Goodnight, Ma’s friend.”

Gwen sat on the porch as the door shut behind her.  
“How far do you think he’s gone?”  
Asa sat down on the step. “Depends on how worried he is. If he gets panicky, we’ll see the fires before we see him.”  
“And this whole forest.” Gwen sighed. “It might be a minute before he comes back. In the meantime…”  
“You have questions.”  
“Many.”  
Asa turned towards the trees, no doubt mentally steeling herself. “Okay. What’s the first?”  
“The Night Mother told me your eyes were a facade. I’m not sure how to phrase this but...what?”  
“So Mom’s telling all my secrets, huh?” Asa laughed bitterly. “My eyes are naturally blue. I’m sure you noticed that. Next question.”  
“But wait, how can you...make them like that?”  
“How can I shapeshift?” She sighed. “Would you believe me if I said illusion magic?”  
“No. No one can hold a spell that long. What’s the real reason?”  
“I can...I am...It’s...a really long story. There are things I won’t tell you while you’re in this state.”  
“‘In this state’, I’m not- “Gwen huffed. “Alright. Fine. I won’t pry on that. Next question. The Night Mother called you my...ancestor.”

Asa’s eyes widened. “She...what?” She turned towards Gwen. “Tell me exactly what she said.”  
“She told me, while I was asleep. She said ‘Your ancestor has found you’, and then I woke up to see you. Any...any idea what that means?”

Asa stared at her in shock. “Does she mean-? She couldn’t.”  
Gwen’s eyes faintly glowed in the dark, wide-eyed and looking to her for an answer.

_“Oop, I’m sorry Miss! Are...Are you here to see the big dragon too?”  
Asa cast her glance down. A child no older than 8 stared back up at her, smiling. Her black hair was pulled back into pigtails behind her, and she was missing her front two teeth.  
No doubt a shrouded woman in a temple was unnerving to a child, but this one was determined to be polite even if Asa made her scared.  
She smiled. “I am.”  
The child’s grin grew. “Then we both are! I’ve always wanted to see a dragon! My mama told me this one is real nice. But he’s stone so-”_

_Look at her eyes, Asa._

_“-day I can see a REAL dragon! My mama said that I shouldn’t want that, but I just think it would be neat, don’t you think?” The child gazed forward, walking at her side as they approached the temple. “Why are you here to see the dragon, Miss? If-if you don’t mind me asking?”  
Asa stared down at the excited child as they walked.  
The child looked up at her, golden eyes glinting in the sun.  
_  
“Asa? Are you alright? Asa?”  
Asa blinked and met Gwen’s eyes. “I...I’ve met you before. When you were a child...You...you-” She wiped her eyes, laughing. “You told me you wanted to meet a real-life dragon. I can’t believe I never saw it.”  
Gwen stared at her in disbelief. “You...knew me?” She suddenly stood up. “Tell me where it was! What did I say?! What did I look like?! How old was I?!”  
Asa reeled back. “It-It was in Cyrodiil! The Imperial City! You-you looked like you do now, but smaller! Do you not remember? Listener, please sit back down!”

“I don’t remember anything. I-I’ve never left Skyrim.”  
“Well I can assure you, you have. What do you mean you don’t remember anything?”  
“I…” She sat back down, calming her heart. “I have a long story as well.”

“And I have time.”

Gwen sat down, running her hands through her hair. “Well, a few years back, I woke up in a ruin down near Riften. I didn’t know anything about myself, where I was, anything. All I knew was that I was alone and alive and stuck. I found my name via a card marking my cell.”   
“So you truly don’t remember your past? Do you know how old you are?”  
“My guess is around 33? 34? I could be still in my twenties and I wouldn’t know any better. I don’t know my family, my home town, my past, my likes and dislikes, what I was like as a kid. By the gods, I don’t even know what my hobbies were! My life is gone! Nothing of me is left from before now and I don’t even know if someone out there is wondering where I went.” She was balling up her fists and hitting the stone. “I had EVERYTHING ripped away from me and then I was just sent out into the world to learn I was a _prophecy_.”

...Asa hesitated to speak again. Gwen’s throat was starting to glow.

“So...Real life dragon?”  
Gwen bitterly laughed. “Yeah, I think I jinxed myself with that one.”

\--

They both stared out into the forest, silent.  
“Well, I guess we’re family. I have to say, I did not see this coming.”  
“Should I start calling you Grandma?”  
“No longer family. Family time is done. You’ve been disowned.”  
Gwen chuckled, sniffling. “Wait, Grandma no!”


	11. Welcome Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lazy bums 1 and 2 are rescued from hypothermia

Lucien calmly approached the steps to the house, and stopped.

Two shadowy figures were slumped next to the front door, neither moving. It was definitely past midnight, out on the outskirts of Falkreath, and there was definitely not supposed to be anyone on his doorstep. He drew his blade and stalked through the dark, curving around the steps until he recognized who they were.  
He sighed. “How long have _you_ been home, Listener?”  
She shifted underneath her blanket and Asa’s weight. “Mmmyou’re home.”  
“That I am.” He slid an arm underneath her head. “Gwen, you’re freezing. Why are you and Asa on the porch?”  
She was barely coherent. “We were,” Yawn. “Waiting for you.”  
“For me?”  
“Mmmhm. You’re warm.”  
“I bet I’m a lot warmer than outside. Stay here, Listener.” He sat her down on a bed and moved towards the door.. She reached her hands out and frowned.  
“Nooooooo.”  
“What’s wrong?”  
“Warm. Come back.”  
“I’ll be right back, Gwen.”  
“Whyyyy.”  
He hid his smile. “I have to get Asa off the porch.”  
She yawned again. “And then come back?”  
“And then I’ll come back.”  
“Promise?”  
“I promise, Listener.”  
She giggled like a kid. “Double promise?”  
“Go to sleep, Listener.”  
\--  
Lucien shut the front door behind him, kneeling down to Asa’s eye level.  
“Silencer, are you asleep?”  
She groaned and covered her eyes. “Regrettably no.”  
“I’m moving you inside. It’s cold out here.”  
She hoarsely laughed. “Speaker, you can’t pick me up.”  
“Oh, I can’t?” He picked her up. “That’s funny, little sister.”  
She tiredly smacked him. “Don’t…call me that.”  
He started backing into the front door. “200 years, and you haven’t changed a bit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays, if jesus aint ur thing!


	12. Smoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> listen listen listen it is 2:34am. its not ideal
> 
> song: Mars by Sleeping at Last

_Dovahkiin. Open your eyes._

She pushed herself off the ground, hands digging into cold snow. Wind whipped around mercilessly. She opened her throat to speak, but only tendrils of smoke emerged. The more she coughed, the more ashes fell out onto the snow.

“Who are you? Where are you?”  
 _Little dovah. Lantern-eyes. Both bright and affectionate. How...cute. Is it true?_  
“Paarthurnax? Odahviing? Where are you?” She coughed more. The snow was obscuring everything around her.  
 _What about Listener? Death. Martyr? Death._  
She felt her hands and her stomach grow cold. “W-” Cough. “What?”  
 _Are you proud?_  
“Proud of…..Of what?”  
 _Are you proud of yourself? Do you think you deserve this, death-bringer? All of your executions? The people who died because of you? Died FOR you? Ashes. Name the deaths, dovahkiin. What about the hundreds of face you can't remember?_  
She was coughing even harder now. “Who are you?!" Her strength struggled to bring her up, so she dug her hands deeper into the snow. Her search for stability was in vain.  
 _Face your truth._  
“Stop it.”  
 _You are not human._  
“Stop it.”  
 _You are a killer. The cause of a thousand deaths. You were the cause of your own, and yet you are here. You are not human. You are unnatural._  
She screamed, pounding her fist into the ground. The snow gave way easily, and it wasn’t cold anymore.  
 _Face your truth, dovahkiin. Wipe your face, feel the ash. You are only dovah, and you will burn like the rest you slayed._

It was ash. The snow was ash.

Gwen screamed, smoke billowing out of her mouth. “STOP IT!”  
 _Do it. You know it calls you. Show your true nature. Do. it._  
“No! No I- I won’t! I won’t! I-YOL!”

 

“GWENDOLYN!”

Her eyes shot open. She began coughing louder as she scanned the room. Lucien had her by the shoulders, holding her down on the floor. More smoke obscured her face.  
“Are-” Her voice felt hoarse and scratchy. “Are you okay?”  
He was breathing heavily. “Other than the part where you tried to melt me? Yes, Listener, I’m okay.”  
“Did I-” She coughed, hard.  
“Listener, stop talking. I know it’s hurting you.” He slowly released her and slid off. “Nightmare?”  
She nodded, biting her lip to keep from crying.  
“Keep blowing out the smoke, Listener. Breathe in,” He gestured. “Breathe out.”  
She tried to blow out, keeping her emotions away. _I am not human._ Her expression faltered.  
“Are you alright?”  
Her hesitation was his answer. She broke, letting out a quiet sob. _I am not human._  
“Oh, Listener.” He frowned, pulling a blanket down. “Come here, it’s not real. It’s not real. I know, shhhhh.”  
Her voice strained in her smoky tears. “I am….not human.”

“Listener, you are the _most_ human thing I know.”

“I...I don’t deserve-”  
“I’m stopping you there, Listener. No more speaking.”  
She laughed sadly, letting herself sink.   
“Blow.” He sounded mad. _He knows. He knows what you are._  
She blew out, tendrils of smoke still escaping.  
Moving to face her, he narrowed his eyes. “Listener. Do you need water?”  
She shook her head.  
“Are you lying?”  
She hesitated and looked down. She nodded.  
“I’m going to get you water.”  
She opened her mouth, voice cracking. “Don’t...leave…”  
His expression softened. “I’m not leaving. Not this time.”  
She tilted her head confusedly. There was no water in h-

He picked her up. “This time, you're coming _with_ me.”  
\--  
The house was mostly asleep, except for the two quietly sneaking around the downstairs. Lucien set her down on the kitchen table and sighed.  
“Gwen. Blow.”  
She frowned, tilting her chin towards the ceiling and letting the smoke billow out.  
“Good. Keep doing that until I come back.”  
She nodded silently, drawing her knees up onto the wood. Her eyes shifted down to the floor after him.

He watched from out of sight, feeling her sadness from the shadows. He sighed again, and turned into the kitchen. _More immediate issue, smoke. Get the water, Lachance, then figure out who’s haunting her. Then kill them._

Gwen hugged her legs on the table, studying the wood grain closely. Her mind was vigorously battling itself, taking no actual interest in the finery of the wood.  
 _I am not human.  
Lucien says you are.  
He doesn’t know that you breathe fire when you’re upset.  
Yes, he does. That’s why we’re down here._  
He peeked his head out the doorway. “Blow.”  
 _Why is this much smoke coming out of me? I only shouted once. I think. It shouldn’t be this much. Did I...did I shout more than once? Ask Lu- No. He’s right. Don’t hurt yourself by talking._

_Am I truly not human?_

\--

Lucien quietly dashed around the kitchen. _I’ve lived here 2 years. Where are all of the cups._  
The sounds of his movement on the floor were virtually undetectable, startling him when they were suddenly interrupted. He spun on his heel at the clink of ceramic.   
Runa stood in front of him, squinting her eyes underneath her blanket shroud and holding a mug out to him.  
“Your mother’s favorite. Where was it?”  
“Where she usually puts it.”  
“Why does she- Never mind. Thank you.”  
Runa yawned. “Hey, Dad?”  
 _That will always catch me off guard._ “Yes?” He turned to fill the cup with water. “Shouldn’t you be asleep?”  
She pulled her blanket over her head and shrugged. “Shouldn’t you? What’s wrong with mom?”  
“Hmm. Fair. Did she wake you up?”  
“No, I was already up. She just looks so...sad. I don’t like it when she’s like that. Are you fixing it?”  
He sighed, setting the cup down on a table and kneeling in front of her. “Runa, can you do me a favor?”  
She nodded tiredly.  
“Please go hug your mother.”  
“Can do.” She chuckled. “Easiest part of my day.”  
“Also tell her to blow.”  
“What?”  
He laughed under his breath. “She’ll understand.”

\--  
 _And if I am too dangerous..._

“Hey...Mom?”  
She snapped out of her thoughts. “Runa? What are you doing awake?”  
Runa hopped up onto the table next to her, flinging the blanket around to share. “Dad said to blow.”  
Gwen tiredly sighed. She blew out.  
Runa blinked as she watched the smoke rise. “Um. Big fan of chimneys and all but…”  
She laughed. “I shouted fire in my sleep. Bad dream.”  
“And I thought MY nightmares were bad. Gosh, Mom.”  
“Yeah. Tell me about it. Also, nightmares?”  
“Moooom.”  
“Okay, okay.” Gwen put her hands up. “Tell me if I need to knock some sleep goblins out.”  
Runa groaned, leaning into her mom’s shoulder. “Sleep goblins.”  
“Sleep goblins!”  
“You can’t be serious.”  
She wrapped her arm around Runa’s shoulders. “Sweetheart, I’d do anything for you.” She smiled. “Even fight sleep goblins.”  
“Mom. If I hear the words ‘sleep’ and ‘goblins’ in the same sentence one more time, this hug is over.”  
“Goblins sleep.”  
“MOM.”

Lucien watched them, hidden behind the doorway. He idly played with the ring in his pocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lucien give her the WATER


	13. History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summary: lucie is so tired. gwen insists on being a disaster. asa is ready to cause problems. lucien's two favorite people are taking years off his lifespan.

Gwen watched the liquid inside the pot swirl, trying to ignore the shooting pains in her head. She shut her eyes tight and fumbled for the spoon, using one hand to keep the fire going and one hand to locate the handle.  
 _Listener._  
“Wha-!” She dropped the spoon and opened her eyes. “Mother! You made me jump!” Lucien looked at her quizzically, so she gestured vaguely to her head.   
_A contract requires your attention. Take Lucien and his former Silencer with you._  
“What? Why? Mother, I’ll be fine on my own, I don-”  
 _You are in no condition to take this on alone. Do not be stupid, Listener._  
She put a hand over her heart. “Ouch. That stung. Fine, I’ll take them with me.” She looked up and Lucien was gone. He reappeared next to her, taking the spoon away and pointing to a chair. She sighed at him and sat down. “What’s the contract?”

_Seek out the Innkeeper of Windhelm._

Her head shot up. “Oh. Oh no.”  
“Listener?”  
Her face creased in worry as she shot out of her chair. “We need to go. Get your things.”  
He nodded without asking any more questions, flying down the hall.

Gwen pushed her hair back, calming her nerves and commanding the room.  
“Runa. Knud. Go to Falkreath. Get Olva, bring her here.”  
They nodded to her and to each other, clearing the front door in seconds.  
“Asa. Where is Asa?”  
Asa appeared in a doorway, raising her hand. “I’m here, Listener. What do you need?”  
Gwen balled her hands into fists and pressed them into the table, trying to transfer some of the energy into the wood. “We’re going on a contract. The Night Mother insisted I bring you. You can figure why.”  
Her face twisted into the smallest of smiles. “Yes. I can figure. I am ready when you are.”  
Gwen nodded. She knew she was scaring them, but she was holding back her own fear. _The gods only know what could’ve driven her to this._  
\--  
Windhelm was a turbulent city, the politics that surrounded it pulling tight in each direction, And because of this, she was scared. Terrified, really. As Maythorne sat in her office, she stared out the window at the sidewalk. Soon, it would be filled with angry civilians, burning down her door to make her pay for what she’d done. It didn’t matter that Maythorne would’ve done it again, they would have her head on a pike if she wasn’t fast enough.  
Her breath caught in her throat as a nord made eye contact with her, drawing his finger over his throat. His eyes held more contempt and hatred than she knew possible. She was running out of time.

“Sweet mother…”  
 _Thump._  
“Sweet mother…”  
 _Thump._  
“Send your child unto me…”  
 _Thump._

“Hey! We know you’re hiding them filthy elves! Give ‘em over and we won’t hurt you! If you don’t, we’ll be back!”  
She narrowed her eyes, shaking her head.  
“For the sins of the unworthy must be baptized in blood and fear.”  
 _Thump._  
\--  
The three sat quietly in the carriage, gearing up for the colder weather of the northern city. Gwen pulled her knees under her cloak and ducked under her scarf, spending her time curiously watching the other two.  
Lucien was lost in his own mind, she could tell. He had gears turning behind his eyes as he tugged on his glove. Sometimes his eyebrows would crease, like he was having an argument with himself. _What’s got you so far away, Luc?_ She elected to leave him to his thoughts till the time came.  
Asa slid a necklace over her head, watching the scenery pass her. Gwen had noticed earlier that two chains on her neck sat underneath all her layers, but it felt rude to pry. This necklace, however, stayed above her clothes, and Gwen admired the dark jewel. As soon as it was settled, Asa took a look at Lucien, nodded to herself, then looked at Gwen, where her eyes widened for the slightest of seconds. She cast her gaze away immediately, but her suspicious smile stayed.   
“Why does this one get to be part of the necklace party?” Gwen chuckled. _No use in being tense yet._  
“Ah, so you’ve noticed the others. Well done, Listener. Very observant.” Asa gave a small smile. “The other two are amulets, don’t tell Mom.”  
Gwen laughed. “My lips are sealed.”  
 _Aedric amulets. Disappointing._  
Asa sighed. “She said something, didn’t she?”  
Gwen winced. “Yeah…” She laughed again. “If it’s not too much to ask, which Aedra?”  
She pulled the other two out of her collar, their ancient chains contrasting that of the first.  
“One is Akatosh,” Lucien looked up at her when she said this. “The other is Mara.”  
Gwen looked at her quizzically.  
Asa held up the Akatosh one. “This one I assume you recognize, Dragonborn, chosen of A…” Asa’s eyes widened again. “Akatosh.”  
“Why do you carry it?”  
“My…” She hummed. “My lover was a priest. Priest of Akatosh, specifically. I think you could figure that part out.”  
“Aww. That amulet’s 200 years old?”  
“Almost exactly. He ordered it forged specifically for me. He always was a cheese.”  
“And the Mara one?”  
Asa went silent for a moment, stroking her thumb over the design.  
“My son.”  
Gwen smiled sadly. She could tell this wasn’t easy.  
“He became a priest too.” Asa laughed, but it sounded pained. “Two priests and an assassin. At least he went the right way.”  
Lucien frowned. “Was the Brotherhood not good enough for him?”  
“Oh be quiet, Lucien. The Brotherhood was his family. He was too good for the job.”  
Gwen flicked her gaze in between them, suddenly pressed to diffuse the tension. “So uh, what’s the 3rd one for?”  
Asa blinked, sliding the other two amulets back under. “Oh. This one’s enchanted. I thought it would be especially helpful on a contract.”  
“What’s the enchantment?”  
Asa’s smile grew mischievous. “Ancestor’s secret.” She winked. For a moment she hesitated, watching Gwen intently. “How are you feeling, Listener?”  
“Better than I have been, that’s for sure.”  
“Lucien, did our Listener tell you where I found her?”  
Lucien’s head shot up to Asa, then swiveled over to Gwen. He looked mad. _“Found?”_  
“Wait-” Gwen sputtered.  
“She was passed out at the shore.”  
“Listener!”  
“Bleeding from her nose.”  
Lucien was fuming. _“LISTENER!_ And you ask why I’m _protective?!_ Every time you leave the house, you barely come BACK!”  
She raised her hands in defense. “That’s my job, Lucien! Being in danger is just a normal day, you know that! And it was only my nose, it’s not even that bad!”  
He put his face in his hands. “By Sithis, all of my gray hair is from you, Listener.”  
She smiled. _He’s not mad. He’s just worried._ “Contrary to popular belief, I can defend myself.”  
“And that is EXACTLY why you are everyone’s target.”  
Asa shrugged. “He’s not wrong, Listener. Your strength does attract enemies.”  
Gwen opened her arms in a wide flourish, eyes shining beneath her hood. “Let them come.”

Asa sighed. “I believe there was more than one reason you weren’t allowed to come alone.”


	14. stoopid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: lady says some naughty words. 
> 
> summary:  
> gwen makes up some demented rhymes in her free time, tries to mother people with a knife in her hand, takes more years of luciens lifespan. the usual  
> asa decides that arrows are nice additions to bones

“Listener.” Lucien held her shoulder before they entered the city gates. “Put your hood up.”  
She raised an eyebrow.  
“Contract. Dangerous. You. Dragonborn. Cover your face.” He gave her his best stern glance before pulling up his own hood.  
She laughed, but complied. _He's right._  
Asa turned to them both, being the only one with her hood down. _Smart. A group of only hooded people would draw infinitely more suspicion._  
“Do you two feel the tension here as well?” She whispered.  
Gwen nodded silently. It felt like everyone around her was on edge, and she was suddenly grateful Lucien chose to hide their identities. _Who knows what would happen if they knew I was here. Maybe I’m Dragonborn, but I’ve lived in these streets. They know me, and I’m trouble._  
Asa was watching her eyes shift.  
“They don’t know me. I’ll lead. Where to, Listener?”  
Gwen kept her eyes down. “Straight.”  
They walked.  
“Left.”  
Asa kept her head high and walked quickly. _Telltale traits of someone who belongs. Well done, Silencer._  
“The inn. Do you see it?” Gwen whispered. Lucien’s eyes flicked to somewhere down the street, then back to her. _He’s nervous. Surprising._  
Asa gave an imperceptible nod and continued forward. She reached the front steps of the inn before stepping aside.  
“You were the summoned one. She’ll be expecting you.”  
Gwen nodded. She knocked normally, testing her waters.  
An angry voice shouted from inside. It was definitely Maythorne. “FUCK OFF!”  
She cast an amused glance at Lucien. _Knock once, twice, three times._  
The voice was considerably quieter. “Shit.” The lock on the door clicked, and it swung open.  
“Hello to you too, May.” Gwen chuckled. Asa had suddenly disappeared off the step.  
Maythorne grabbed her arm and pulled her inside. “Get in here!” She pointed her sword at Lucien. “Ghost! You too! NOW!”  
Lucien sighed, whispering into Gwen’s ear. “Two and a half years. You would think they’d notice my lack of death by now.”  
She stifled a laugh. “Contract time, Lucien. We have to be serious. Do _not_ make me laugh.”  
He leaned closer. “Is that an order?”  
_“Lucien.”_  
“It’s an honest question, my Listener.”  
She glared over her shoulder. “Yes, it’s an order. Now back up.”  
“Is _that_ an-”  
“Do not _start_ with me, Lachance.”

Maythorne sighed. “Are you two done? I’ve kind of got a situation on my hands.”  
“Yes. I assume you know why I’ve come.”  
“Well, it’s not happy hour. So I think it was the Sacrament.” Maythorne watched her windows carefully, fists clenched around a longsword. “I’ve got people to protect in here. But I have to be IN here. You’re going to make sure everyone that’s about to be outside stays outside.”  
Gwen met the eyes of around 30 elves in the room. They stared at her in fear, but some of these faces she recognized.  
“Navih?”  
The bosmer stood to face her. “Hello again, ma’am.” He fidgeted with his sleeve. “I think….I think I’m very lucky that...that I haven’t been on your bad side yet...ma’am.” He quietly laughed.  
Gwen gave a maternal smile to the young elf. “You can call me Gwen. I wish we could meet on better terms. But you’ve certainly gotten taller! How old are you, Navih?”  
“I’m...I’m 20 now, ma’am.”  
“20! And you’re taller than me! I guess I’d better catch up.” She winked playfully. Everyone in the room was tense, but at least he seemed to have relaxed a bit.  
Lucien watched them chat, no doubt silently identifying the child’s threat level. “Listener, how do you two know each other?”  
Gwen held the bosmer by the shoulder, smiling. “He was there for 40 of the 100.”  
Navih blinked confusedly.  
“You... _Forty?_ By Sithis.”  
“Don’t ask too many questions, Lucien.” She glanced at him. “You might just be impressed.”

The thump of boots suddenly became apparent outside.  
Maythorne ducked under a window. “Hey sweetheart, they’re coming. You ready?”  
Gwen nodded curtly and pulled down her hood. The whole room could see her now.  
“I’m not going to let anything happen to you all. I promise.”  
They stared at her in stunned silence. Some of the newer faces whispered to their friends in what seemed to be disbelief. No doubt wondering why the innkeeper had summoned the _Dragonborn_ of all people.  
“Good luck, Ma’am.” Navih sheepishly smiled.  
She smiled back, unsheathing her dagger and stepping towards the door. “Stay safe, kiddo.”  
\--  
The city was quiet.  
All of its population was either behind her, huddled in the inn, hiding in their own houses for the night, or marching towards her now with their torches and swords in hand. So the city remained quiet, other than the march of their footsteps and the crackle of fire.  
She stood on the front steps, hiding her dagger underneath her cloak. Lucien and Asa were somewhere close in the dark, probably keeping a careful watch. They were smart to hide, she smiled. _Easier to take a group that’s prepared for one than one that’s prepared for three._ Her own dark laughter filled the empty alley. _But are they prepared for me?_  
She watched the halo of light come closer.  
“Ah...she’s put up def- What? Is that...one person?” A Nord voice, for sure. She could hear the accent clear as day.  
“Is that the…the Dragonborn?” A considerably younger voice. Still Nordic.  
She smiled. “Just so happens to be, yes.”  
This sent a murmur through the crowd. They seemed unsure of themselves, but a Nord with blonde hair and an angry glare stepped forward.  
“Step aside, Dragonborn.”  
“Very sorry, I don’t believe I’m going to be doing that.”  
He stepped forward again, staring down at her. “Step aside or I will move you.”  
She laughed. “I’d like to see you try.”

As soon as his hand moved towards her, an arrow flew through the air and pierced his hand. He shouted in pain and stepped back, blood dripping onto the cold stone.  
“Damn it, you will regret that!” He fumed. “You may live in the shadows, but you aren’t made of them.”  
Her laughter turned dark. “That’s backwards.”  
The Nord growled. “Fine, we’ll make it hard. Bring the old hag out. Make her choose.”  
Gwen blinked, confused, and held her shaky composure while she watched another civilian with a torch drag Maythorne out of the kitchen door. _An unguarded entryway. Failure, Gwen. Well done._  
Maythorne caught her eyes, sorrowful. “I said not to let them in, sweetheart. Not to keep me in. It’s going to be okay.”

Gwen growled. “Take me instead.”

The leader seemed stunned, then turned to his group to discuss, momentarily losing his sight on her. Meanwhile, the shadows shifted behind her. 

Lucien’s voice angrily emerged from nothing. “Listener, what are you _doing?”_  
She did not move. “Do you trust me, Lucien?”  
“With my life, Listener. Not with _yours.”_ He hissed.

The leader turned to face her. “We’ll leave the inn alone if you come with us. You’ll make much more of a statement.”  
“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pLeAsE cOmmMent  
> as much as I think im hilarious i am curious as to if there are other live and literate people here too


	15. Escape!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summary:  
> gwen is Tired Of Being Kidnapped  
> asa likes to make luciens life as hard as possible  
> gwen is surrounded by nervous kids and 3 seconds from adopting them out of habit

_Well, to be completely honest, this isn’t unusual._  
Gwen sighed as she was walked down the hallway, politely not breaking out of the ties on her wrists. The youngest Nord of the group was leading her down some hallway, and she idly watched the parts of the house they passed by.  
 _It’s always Windhelm when this happens..._ She passed by a window. _Who left that open? It’s snowing! Cold! And at night! This kid’s going to catch a cold with that open. Can I use telekinesis with my hands bound?_ She glanced at her warden. _He looks terrified. I won’t scare him by creepily moving windows and risk getting stabbed by a teenager._  
She turned to speak to the kid, but the glint of something caught her eye before she began.  
 _A jewel?_  
A necklace hung on the doorknob, just the right color to blend in. Its dark shine was easy to miss, and from the look on the kid’s face, he did. He was staring straight ahead, walking to her right and terribly concealing his shaking.  
As soon as they passed the door, she snagged it. _It was certainly the one Asa had on the carriage, but how did she manage to get in here? Why did she do it? What’s your secret, strange little necklace?_  
Just as Asa had said, it was certainly enchanted. She wrapped it around her hand as discreetly as she could as they walked, eventually coming upon her supposed holding room. The kid was fumbling with the door’s lock, but Gwen was intently utilizing the magic.  
The necklace was detecting the life around her, and the kid’s form was brightly illuminated by a glowing mist. She looked down at her feet and saw the vaguely person-shaped mists of several other people. _It’s like a permanent shout! This is amazing!_  
“Ma’am, would you please uhm. Would you take a seat?”  
 _He sounds like if Navih was a Nord._  
She withheld her chuckle, sitting in the chair.  
“I have to….I have to tie you up now. I’m sorry about this, Ma’am.”  
Gwen laughed this time. “Child, I’m being kidnapped. I know how this goes. It’s okay.”  
He walked behind her and looped rope from her arms to the back of the chair. _He has 0 idea what he’s doing. I don’t even think there’s a knot there. Aw._  
“Hey, kiddo? You seem like you don’t want to be doing this.”  
He sheepishly laughed. “Well, no Ma’am. Tying up the Dragonborn is not exactly what I’d like to do.”  
“Then why are you?” She tilted her head over her shoulder. _He surely saw the necklace._  
“I’ve got orders, Ma’am.”  
“As do I. I understand.” She watched one of the glowing figures downstairs slowly dissipate. A new one approached the stairwell.  
He remained silent and kept his head down as he finished tying the rope. He still wouldn’t meet her eyes as he approached the door.  
“Hey kiddo, what’s your name?”  
“Hedal.” He gave her a shy smile. “Ma’am.”  
“Hedal, you didn’t knot these. But you know that, don’t you?”

He hesitated, and gave a small shrug. “Ma’am, You’re the Dragonborn. I’ve been born and raised on your legend. I don’t think the ropes would have stopped you anyways.”  
She offered him a genuine smile, nodding. “I appreciate that. Thank you.”  
“Oh, and ma’am?”  
She hummed.  
“Please don’t tell my boss.”  
She laughed, nodding. “I will not, Hedal. Can I ask you for a favor too?”  
He hesitated with his hand on the doorknob. “I guess that depends, Ma’am. What is it?”  
“First, call me Gwen. Second, step behind me for a few more seconds. Pretend you’re still tying the ropes.” She carefully watched as more glowing figures faded out of existence.  
He looked more panicked than he had been, but he complied, doing little more than crouching behind her chair and staring at her 'binds'.  
Gwen watched the fogs disappear with interested amusement. She was almost sure she knew which of her shadows was downstairs, and Hedal was to be exempt from their spree.  
“Sweetheart, I’m very sorry, but you might not have a boss anymore.” There were no more glowing figures downstairs. The door however, was glowing brighter by the second.  
Hedal sighed. “It’s okay, Ma’am. I figured that would happen.”  
“I’m sorry, kiddo.”  
“I’m not.” Hedal laughed. “Wasn’t a very good boss if he wants to tie up the Dragonborn.”  
Gwen bit her lip. _Professional. No laughing. NO laughing._  
The door creaked open, revealing the silhouette of a very tall woman. “Hello, Listener.”  
She smiled. “Hello again. Long time, no see.” Hedal poked his head out from behind her. “Please don’t kill this one.”  
Asa waved for him to stand up. “Listener’s protection. You’re safe.” She wiped blood off of her eyebrow. “No rush, Listener, but Lucien is on babysitting duty. We might need to go soon.”  
Gwen slipped her hands out of her binds and stood up, brushing herself off. “Oh, I cannot imagine he is too happy about that.”  
Asa’s mischievous smirk returned. “No. No, he isn’t.”  
“Whose decision was it for you to come here?”  
“Well,” She turned on her heel and began down the hallway. “It certainly wasn’t his.”


	16. Inconspicuous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asa, Hedal, Gwen leave at the wrong time. Asa and Maythorne have a lil chat.

Asa lead the former warden and prisoner back to the inn, raising her speed faster and faster. Windhelm was notorious for being windy and snowy, but this was certainly a blizzard. Quickly, the weather was picking up, and Gwen realized she could barely see the tall woman in front of her if they got too far.  
 _I wonder if that window is still open. _“Asa! How far are we?” The wind was gaining strength, forcing her to shout across the commotion.  
She turned and held her hand out, bright blue eyes glowing in the snow. “Not far. Come to me, quickly!”  
Gwen grabbed Hedal’s hand and drug them both forward, using her other hand to connect to Asa.  
“Miss Dragonborn, I...I don’t suggest you know a shout for this?” Hedal was shivering quite visibly.   
Suddenly, she stopped, turning and grabbing his face. “Smart boy! Smart, smart boy! Both of you, get behind me!” She quickly steadied herself in the thick snow. “Lok VAH!”  
At her command, the snow suddenly stopped falling around them, leaving only the silence and the snow on the ground. The street ahead of them became visible, and with adrenaline pumping in her veins, she pointed forward. _1, 2, 3…___

__“RUN!”_ _

__The three started on their feet like their lives depended on it. The return of the snow wouldn’t literally mean their death, but Gwen looked forward in worry, feet pounding the stone. They had quite a way to go, and Hedal wasn’t quite prepared for the weather if they weren’t there on time. _15, 16, 17, 18…__ _

__The snow that had already fallen impeded her speed, and the longer it took her the more her heart raced. _27, 28, 29...There’s the door!_  
Stumbling up the stairs, she clumsily cast fire at the stone. The snow melted before her. “Up here! Inside, NOW!”  
She watched the two climb up the stairs, but just as Asa’s eyes flicked in the doorway, she felt a hand grab her wrist and yank her inside the inn.  
She suddenly came face-to-face with a very angry Lucien.   
“Listener, if you EVER do that to me again I will-”  
She buried herself into him, groaning and curling up. “Sorry dear.”  
“Are you okay? Gwen, you’re shivering.”  
“Warm. You are warm. I am cold.” She pulled her own cloak over her shoulders. “Did they get inside?”  
“I believe so. Was there...a kid..? With you?”   
Asa withheld her chuckle. “Yes, his name’s Hedal. You’re not allowed to hurt him. Listener’s orders.”  
"Of course." He groaned, wrapping his arm around Gwen. “Another stray.”  
She smacked his arm. “Be nice!”_ _

__Hedal stood awkwardly, wringing his hands and staring at the floor. There were a lot of eyes on him currently, and he was on the wrong side a few hours ago.  
“You’re okay, kiddo. Don’t worry.” Gwen moved away from Lucien, turning to the room. “The weather’s bad outside. I recommend you all stay here until the blizzard is over. If you need to get to your house, I’ll come with you, but I strongly suggest waiting. For now, everyone follow me. I’ll light a fire.”  
The hiding elves all moved forward, shuffling themselves out of the corners they had crammed themselves in. They shot grateful smiles at her, and she returned them brightly as they went upstairs._ _

__Asa grabbed her arm and lead her away from the others, out of earshot. “Listener, I don’t want to give you orders, and I know technically I can’t, but you can’t go outside in that weather again. You’re…” Asa flicked her eyes at Lucien across the room. He seemed oblivious enough. “You can’t go outside.”  
Gwen sighed. “I know I’m sick, but if I’m needed, I’m needed. You have to understand, Asa.”  
“I do, Listener, but there’s s-” Asa stopped abruptly, casting her eyes down and sighing. “Do you still have the necklace with you?”  
“The enchanted one? Yes, of course. I wouldn’t lose anything of yours.” She smiled, pulling it from her coat pocket and handing it to her.  
“Good, now point me in the direction of your innkeeper.”  
“May?” Gwen’s eyebrow raised, but nonetheless, she pointed. “She’s...over there? Is something wrong, Asa?”  
Asa faked a smile. _Mephala, hear me now._ “No, nothing is wrong. Go upstairs.”   
Gwen backed away, nodding slowly. “Alright, Asa. I’ll go.”_ _

__Watching everyone go upstairs to sit around the fireplace, Asa singled out the innkeeper and started forward.  
Maythorne looked startled. “What’s up, Gwen’s friend?”  
“Asa. Do you have a mirror?”  
“Alright, hello Asa. Yes, I do have a mirror, but y-”  
“Where is it?”  
“Why do you need a mirror?” Maythorne jokingly smiled. “Your hair looks fine.”  
Asa stared at her for a moment.  
“How long have you known Gwendolyn?”  
“Coming up on a decade, why?” Her eyebrows creased together. “Is...something wrong with her? Is she okay? Is she-”  
Asa’s stare turned dark. “Lower your voice.”  
Maythorne fell silent.  
“Listen to me very carefully. I’m going to give you a necklace. Put it on, follow me, and make yourself _inconspicuous_.”_ _


	17. Mother Figure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oopsie.

Gwen leaned on the railing, supporting herself on the edge of the stairs. The past few days had taken so much out of her, but it certainly wasn’t done yet.

She sighed. It had been a while since she’d stayed in Candlehearth. The last time she was here for more than a few hours, it had been on the way to Winterhold. _Just thinking about that battle makes me tired. And I was nowhere near finished with my...adventures._  
“And to think, I used to live here. How young I was then…”  
The shadow behind her solidified, setting his chin on her head. “You’re acting like you’re 200 years old. And you did well, Listener. Even though you _insist _on putting yourself in harm’s way more often than not.”__  
“I’m always in harm’s way, Lucien.” She chuckled, leaning back. “And so are you. That’s how being in the Brotherhood works. We both know that.”  
“Ultimately, yes. But try not to...increase your chances of injury. Can you manage that?” He laughed darkly. “Or might I have to explain what that means?”  
She grinned. “I don’t know. I think I need written instructions.”  
“If that’s what it requires, I’ll do it.” He sighed. “Although one of the instructions is going to be ‘No more strays.’”  
“Oh hush! Y’know, he was trying to save me, and plus, look, he’s making a new friend.” She gestured to Hedal across the room. He looked incredibly nervous clutching a blanket in his hands, approaching Navih, who sat on the floor. Eventually, they sat together in front of the fire, both awkwardly avoiding eye contact. At least they were talking and smiling.  
“That’s barely what I’d call making friends, Listener.”  
“Be nice! I think they’re cute together.”  
“Of _course _you do.”__  
\--  
Asa watched the room from the edge of the fireplace. Maythorne stood hesitantly next to her, out of sight and holding the necklace tight.  
She turned. “Alright, listen to me. When the dots connect in your head, you’re going to want to shout and be very obvious. You will NOT. Do you understand me?”  
Maythorne nodded.  
Asa sighed. “Also, I apologize for scaring you. I just need you to understand the importance of remaining quiet.”  
“I fully understand, but I have to ask…”  
“Go on.”  
May’s eyebrows creased in worry. “Is there something wrong with Gwen? Is it something I can help with? I can’t lose her again, Asa. Lucien _especially_ can’t. If I’m to be completely honest, no one in this room could. We all l-”  
Asa shushed her, casting a glance over her shoulder. _They’re not paying attention._  
“What do you mean, lose her again?”  
“You...don’t know? All of Skyrim knows!”  
“Lower your _voice.”_ Asa glared. “I am not included in ‘All of Skyrim’. Explain yourself.”  
Maythorne shifted uncomfortably under her stare. “Well...to keep it short...about 2 and a half years ago, Gwendolyn went to fight Alduin, and...didn’t come back. At least not for long. It was hard for everyone, but Lucien took it the hardest. He was with her when she...you know.”  
“I...I am sorry. I didn’t know.”  
“It’s alright. She’s here now.” Maythorne seemed less tense. “But be careful about that topic around Lucien.”  
“Why?”  
She gave a sideways smile. “It’s a little touchy for him. I haven’t seen them recently, but Gwen’s letters have told me how worried he gets. He was the one that brought her back, after all. Took him a little over half a year. Don’t ask me how he managed it though. THAT process still boggles my mind.”  
Asa curtly nodded. _I’ll have to ask the Listener._  
“But I digress. What is it I’m supposed to be quiet about?”  
“The necklace I gave you. It has an enchantment to detect life around you. It enables you to see a certain fog that surrounds living things, usually staying near their head.”  
“I can see why this would be useful in your profession.”  
She withheld a smile. “Yes. It’s incredibly useful. That’s why we’re using it now. Listen to me, put it on, and stay out of sight. At least out of sight of those two. Do you understand?”  
“Yes, I understand. Do I put it on now? I’m a little skittish, don’t know what to expect.” She nervously laughed.  
Asa sighed tiredly. “Yes, you may.”  
Maythorne slid it over her head, then swiveled her head around the room. She watched the two in front of the fireplace in fascination, no doubt mesmerized by the light.  
“Gwen.”  
“Oh right, lost the objective there for a-” Her eyes landed on Gwen. “By the gods.”  
“Do NOT alert her.”  
“She’s...She’s…!”  
“Maythorne.”  
Maythorne turned, an ecstatic smile on her face. “Why are you so secretive about this!? I’ve got to-!”  
Asa glared, clapping her hand over her mouth. “I said stay QUIET. She doesn’t know yet. Neither of them do.”  
She pulled the hand off with surprising strength. “Neither?! Why haven’t you TOLD them?! At least Gwen?”  
“Exactly how would I go about that?”  
“I don’t know, with your words?! I’m assuming oh-so-silent assassins still know what those are?”  
“And what would I say? ‘Hey Gwen, not to alarm you, but you’re _pregnant?!’_ Do I follow that up with asking her what she’d like for dinner?”  
.  
.  
.  
“I’m… _ **WHAT?!”**_  
“Oh _shit.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been waiting to write this chapter since i started this gotdarn book. send me all ur thoughts.


	18. Repeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asa realizes she's been in this situation before. Wrong side, though.

She started to sway.  
“Damn it,” Asa slid forward. “I’ve got you, Gwen.”

_Vicente’s voice echoed across the room. “Are you alright, Asa?”_  
_She stared into space, trying to breathe._  
_“....Asa?” His eyes scanned her, no doubt watching her lose her color._  
_“How am I…” She held back her tears. “How am I going to do this without him?”_  
_Vicente smiled affectionately._

“You’ll have me, Listener.” Asa whispered.

She slid her arm under Gwen’s neck just before she hit the floor. No doubt _this_ was going to attract attention.  
“Innkeeper, water. Now.”  
Maythorne nodded. “And you’ll tell Lucien what?”  
“The truth he knows.” She cast her gaze over her shoulder. “Now go.”  
She nodded again, and disappeared into the shadows of the inn.

Asa slid her other arm under Gwen’s legs and lifted. Right then, Lucien made eye contact with her, and the fairly obvious limp body she was currently carrying.  
“Silencer?! What HAPPENED?!” Suddenly everyone’s eyes were on her.  
“She’s sick.” Her voice remained monotone. “She did this once before. It’s fine.”  
He strided over. “Once is an odd anomaly, twice is a problem! Did she say anything? By Sithis, I can’t l-”  
“Lucien. Pull it together. She’s not dying.” She swiveled to the shocked elves. “Anyone owe her a favor? Bring me a blanket. I need a towel and a piece of string.”  
“Would a ribbon work?” Lucien pulled one from his pocket.  
“That’s perfect, tie up her hair so she can cool off.” Asa strided towards a chair, before stopping abruptly.  
“What’s the matter?”  
“Do...you…?” Asa turned, barely hiding her smirk. “Do you always carry those around?”  
He glared.  
“You don’t scare me, Speaker. Try that on someone else and give me the ribbon.”  
The body in her arms shifted, tilting her head up momentarily. “Lu…” She fell back down.  
“Exhaustion, not sickness. She’ll be fine.” _For now._ “And she’s looking for you. Take this.” She handed Gwen to him, tying her hair back with the ribbon.  
He watched her face carefully. “Do you...know what’s wrong with her?”  
_Not the prince of lies._ “Yes.”  
“But you won’t speak of it, will you?” This was more of a resigned statement.  
“No, brother. No, I won’t.”  
“I know that look.”  
“Do you?” She turned away from him, facing the fireplace. “Do you really?” _When had everyone left this room? Oh, right. My fault._  
He sighed. “Auressare. Do I at least get to know where?”  
“No.”  
“How many years will it be?”  
She bit her lip. “I don’t know.”  
“Gwen will-”  
“I said….I said I don’t know.”

“Alright. Goodbye, Asa.”


	19. Partner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very, very cheesy.
> 
> SONG: To Be Human, by Sia ft. Labrinth
> 
> highly recommend crying w/ me thanks

Lucien watched her go sadly. Once the last edge of her cloak had disappeared, he sunk down to the floor in front of the fireplace.

He set Gwen’s head in his lap and stroked her hair silently.  
“Listener?”  
She did not move. He checked her pulse. _Still beating. She’s just asleep, Lucien._  
“Gwen,” He leaned on a chair. “I believe I have a confession to make.”  
His breath caught in his throat as she shifted, but she was luckily still out. _Childish. Live together for 2 years and still freeze at the thought of vulnerability._  
“I thought I would be used to 200 years of being without my sister. But in all honesty? I am so, _so_ afraid, Listener.” He bit his lip. “I almost lost her so many times. But there was the safety of the void. I would see her again in the void. That was my safety net. No matter what, I’d see them all again in the dark.”  
Still, silence from her. _Good._  
“And then you brought me to her, Listener. And I watched her, 200 years later, walk back into my life. I was dead, but she had _lived_ through it all. And I can’t explain why. I don’t know. But my safety net is gone. I don’t know why she’s still alive, and she hasn’t aged, but I know that something happened to her while I was gone and that because of that, I might never see her again.”  
He bit his lip. “So every time she leaves, I wonder if that was my last.”

The inn remained silent, excluding the crackle of the fire.

“And Gwen, If I ever have to live through your last again…” He tilted his head toward the ceiling. “I cannot. I cannot do it again. Please, don’t ever do that to me again.”

As if on cue, she shifted towards him, wrapping her hand around this shirt. He smiled involuntarily, mentally scolding his own weakness.  
“I really am wrapped around your finger, aren’t I?” He paused. “...Don’t answer that.”  
A sound echoed from downstairs, and by reflex, he reached for his dagger. _Other people in the inn. Not threats._  
“I…” He laughed bitterly. _Coward. Say it._

Gwen’s eyes were suddenly open, creasing with her smile. “I love you too, Lucien.”  
“I’m sorry. Did I wake you, Listener?”  
She hesitated to respond, casting her gaze aside.  
He chuckled. “Let me rephrase that. How long have you been awake?”  
“Which answer will make you not get mad at me?”  
“Any.” He smiled affectionately.  
She sat up, leaning onto his chest and yawning. “Long enough to still be tired, apparently. Lucien?”  
He hummed, putting his chin on her head.  
“When you were talking. Why do you only tell me these things when I’m asleep? You know I’ll always be here for you, right? You can talk to me when you _know_ I’m listening.” She chuckled. “It IS in the name. Listener.”  
“I…” He sighed, bringing her closer. “I am not used to that.”  
“Still no?”  
“It’s hard to unlearn 40 years of keeping it to yourself, to be honest with you. I know that you’re here, but a part of me still fears you will see the weakness if I stop hiding.”  
“And even if I do, what do you think I’ll do?”

He looked at the fire. “Leave.”  
“By Sithis, Lucien. No.” She rolled her eyes. “How many times have you seen the weakest parts of me? You’ve seen me make my mistakes, talk myself into a hole, get stuck behind a locked door, and get hit by arrows not even _meant_ for me. Have you left?”  
He looked down at her, quickly sending a glance at his pocket. “No. I would never, Listener.”  
“But you are aware that you _could,_ if you wanted?”  
“Yes.”  
“Then how am I any different?”  
He smiled, unbeknownst to her. “Well, you’ve got me in a corner here, Gwen.”  
She laughed. “I know I do. You're not my guardian, Lucien. We're _partners._ I protect you too."  
He paused, unable to respond. 

 

Oh, how long was I asleep?”  
“Not...that long. But we aren’t going downstairs quite yet, if that’s what you’re wondering.”  
“Oh? And why not?”  
Lucien evilly laughed. “Because you’re my hostage.” _And._  
“Honestly, I don’t think I object to that.” She curled up. “You’re warm. And safe.”

He tried to hide his smile, failing miserably. “Listener...Do you know I’d do anything for you?”  
She laughed. “Yes, I-”

“Even...go to a temple?”  
She froze.

He pulled out the ring. “Gwendolyn. Will you marry me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gwen is having a LOT of big news VERY fast. lucien however, still has one whole bullet coming


	20. Grieving God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> asa is taking this very poorly
> 
> SONG:https://youtu.be/FyFwko9O2UE

A plate shattered against the wall, preceding a rage-filled scream. The voice behind the door started as one, fractured into three, and at its crescendo coalesced back into one.  
He shifted the plates in his hand, carefully knocking on the door. Sighing tiredly, he watched the doorknob vanish from existence.  
“My Lord?” Haskill pressed his ear against the door. No response, but the doorknob returned.  
“Does that mean I may come in?”  
The doorknob grew in size.  
“Coming in, My Lord.”

Asa sat crumpled against a wall. An array of shattered dishware splayed across from her. Her cat-like eyes focused on him for a moment, before staring back at her hands. From his angle, she had cuts on her hands from the broken ceramic.  
“Hello, Haskill. How did you know I was upset?”  
He pointed up. A large crack of lightning sounded from outside the palace.  
“Ah,” She smiled sadly. “That gives me away quite easily, doesn’t it? You would not believe the month I’ve had.”  
“With your adventures, I feel I would believe anything. Would you like to discuss it?” His neutral expression shifted to mild interest as he set the plates down.  
“I have a descendant.”  
He raised an eyebrow. “The prince? I’m well aware. I was...under the impression you were too.”  
“No, on Nirn. NOW. And she’s…” She wiped her eyes and smiled again. It felt like a mix of pride and sorrow. “…She’s so much better than me.”

Haskill took a seat next to her, watching the purple on her regalia fluctuate. “It’s a girl?”  
“It’s a full-grown WOMAN. 200 years from the Crisis...I guess I was gone a little longer than intended. Her name is Gwendolyn, and she’s no doubt my fault.” Asa made a gesture towards her face. “Black hair, glowing eyes, tendency to kill. She’s definitely mine.”  
“The Dragonborn?” His eyes widened. “That’s quite the descendant, My Lord.”  
“How did YOU know that?”  
He gave a slight shrug. “I return to Tamriel more than you do. I keep tabs on your chosen few, make sure everything’s running smoothly, check the shrines aren’t desecrated. The completion of a millennia-old prophecy is one of those things I tend to check up on.”  
“She’s not only the Dragonborn. She’s also Listener.”  
He raised an eyebrow. “Of the Brotherhood?”  
“No, of nice _folk_ music. Yes, of the _Brotherhood!_ Oh, there’s so much I could tell you about what she is, but…”  
“But what’s the main reason?” He tilted his head. “What about her is warranting the…” He cast a glance at the shattered ceramic. “Plate assault?”

Asa stifled a laugh. “She’s...She’s reminding me of a younger me. A version of myself that I used to be a long, long time ago. Seems a while longer than 200 years, Haskill. I had my family back then to help me, and I know I need to be that for her now, if not for actual help than to just BE there for some of my descendants. Haskill, she’s lost her _entire past._ How could I have failed so _hard?”_ She threw another plate, laughing quietly. It bordered on maniacal. “She might be the only thing left that I’ve done right and she doesn’t even have a past to remember.”  
“There’s no way you could’ve known what was going to happen to her.”  
Asa sighed. “Maybe so, but I had the _chance._ In the slightest, I have to be there for her now. Help her...do this. Be some kind of _useful_ parent. I have to try. But right now, I just couldn’t…” Her throat tightened. “I couldn’t…”

“She’s pregnant.”

“How did you-?” She stared at him in disbelief. “I was being purposefully vague and still?”  
“You’re unable to face her because she reminds you of you. She’s going through a point in her life where you had lost everything, and it reminds you of it. You’ve locked yourself in a room to smash dishware because it is the least valuable thing that will shatter so you cannot hear the voice in your head.” He gave a sad smile. “The prince’s.”

She tilted her head back. “I miss him so much, Haskill. So, so much.”

“I know, my Lord, I know. Do you want a distraction? If so, I believe your sentinel has returned.” He stood and offered a hand. “We both know he is ever so patient.”  
“I would most certainly like a distraction. Give me a moment to compose myself, I’ll meet you two in the throne room. Tell him to hold his horses.”  
“Of course, my Lord.” Haskill disappeared around the corner of the doorway, leaving the plates behind.

Asa smoothed her hair back and wiped her eyes. “Pull it together, Auressare. Just because he’s not here doesn’t mean you’re not his mother. Now _help her.”_ She tried to ignore the echo in her head. “If for nothing, then for him.”  
—  
The sentinel bounced from one foot to the next, ceasing only when he entered the room. Haskill nodded in acknowledgment before taking his place on the right of the throne.  
“Is she comin’?”  
“Yes.” Haskill tried not to glare. “She will be here when she wants to be here.”  
He resumed bouncing, from the yellow to the purple on the rug. “Well, hopefully that’s soon because this is important news.”  
“It can wait.”  
“Oh I’m sure it can,” The Sentinel nodded without meeting his eyes. “But from the looks in their eyes, I don’t think they will for long. Plus the-” He mimed a big belly. “Is kind of on a time limit. At least I think it is. They can’t postpone those, can they?”  
Haskill internally groaned. “No. They cannot.”  
A bright spark of light appeared above the throne, much to the chamberlain’s relief. Asa blinked into existence on the throne, immediately crossing her hands over the intersection of the colors of her regalia.  
“Sentinel.”  
He dramatically bowed.  
“Tell me what brought you back.”  
“Well, y’see-”  
She raised a finger. “Three words exactly. No more, no less, speak.”  
He thought for a second, ceasing his bouncing and counting on his fingers. Finally, he seemed satisfied.  
“Your. brother. proposed.”  
Her expression remained neutral. “How long has it been?” _It can't have been THAT long. You have a lot on your plate, don't you, my Listener?_  
“Here, or there?”  
“I know what the time is here, Sentinel. This happens to be my realm.”  
“So...there?”  
Haskill shot her a glance of barely contained exasperation.  
Asa sighed. “Yes, there.”  
“It’s been a few hours.” He hadn’t continued bouncing yet. “Do you want me to return to them? They haven’t noticed my presence yet.”  
“And if they do, I’ll have your insides decorating the walls, do you understand?”  
He smirked. “So sweet, milady. Yes, I understand. Ground rules crystal clear. Get seen and get dead.”  
“Get…” She frowned. “Dead.”  
“Yeah, get dead! Y’know, die?”  
She pinched the bridge of her nose. “Get out of my sight, Sentinel.”  
“Can do, milady!” His devious grin was evident under his helmet. “Am I going back?”  
“No. You are not to return to the inn until I say. Until your next assignment, keep an eye on the jester.”  
“Wait-”  
She glared.  
“What if the jester ALSO gets in the inn?”  
“If he gets inside the inn, then you may return to me for more orders.”  
“What if he stands slightly near the door? Or maybe a wi-”  
“OUT.”  
He nodded, and bounced out one of the doors.

“Haskill, why did I keep him alive?” She sunk in her chair and groaned.  
He sighed. “There are some questions even I cannot answer, my lord.”

She stood up off the throne and paced the divide of the purple and yellow, knuckles turning white in the clasp behind her back. “I cannot go back yet. If I lose my concentration, I’ll lose the illusion and the last thing I need her to realize is that her ancestor is a daedric prince. Or that I’m off my rocker.” She stifled a giggle before it fell back into a scowl. "And definitely not both at the same time."  
“What would you like for me to do, my lord?”  
She summoned her staff from the air and caught it. “If you wouldn’t mind, I’d like you to feign as one of the inn’s current residents. Keep an eye on them from a distance, but I feel if you get approached, which I warn is likely, you will handle it far better than the Sentinel would.”  
Haskill nodded curtly. “Of course, my lord. What will I be masquerading as?”  
“Whatever’s within reason, your choice.” Another maniacal laugh. “Or out of reason. That’s fine too, I trust you.”  
“And if I may ask, where will you be, my lord?”  
“Xedilian.” Her grin grew evil and dark.  
“Ah, good choice.” He gave a small smile. “Enjoy yourself, Asa.”  
She stopped, and turned to see where he stood. _Asa?_ He was no longer there.  
\--  
_She kneeled in front of him. “Think of the biggest mushroom you can.”_  
_He giggled, exposing his joyful toothless smile._  
_She hummed. “Even bigger.”_  
_His eyebrows creased in concentration._  
_“Okay, not THAT big.” She laughed. “A little smaller.”_  
_His cheeky grin grew mischievous._  
_“Milo! Smaller! Mushrooms that big do not exist!”_  
_“Well, mama, I think Morrowind could do better.”_  
_“You know what? You’re right. I think Morrowind could be improved somewhat. You know what else could be improved?”_  
_He frowned. “Mama nooooo.”_  
_“Bedtime!” She swept him up. “I think beds could be improved, why don’t you think about that while you’re asleep?”_  
_“Mama you can’t think while you’re asleep!”_  
_“Oh, well that’s rather boring. I think sleep could be improved too.” She dropped him into a bed._  
_He covered his ears and laughed. “No more! Don’t say ‘improved’ again!”_  
_“Goodnight, my love.” She grinned, pulling the blanket up. “Oh, and one last thing?”_  
_“Mama!”_  
_Her laughing followed her out the hallway. “Improved!”_  
\--  
She wiped her eyes angrily. “Mental.”  
The overseer nodded and pulled a lever. Screams erupted from the cavern below.


	21. Table Turner

“I…” She stared at the ring. _Don’t pass out again. Do NOT pass out again._ “Are you sure? I mean, are you...are you certain?” _Seriously, Gwen?!_  
Lucien paused. “Am I...sure?”  
Her mind ran too fast for her words. “Yes as in are you sure that you want to-” _Wow, you just keep talking, don’t you!_ “Like that’s a long time and wow! I-I don’t want you to feel like you HAVE to-”  
“Listener, it’s alright if you aren’t ready.” _His voice is so pretty. FOCUS._  
She spun herself around, feeling very very embarrassed. “No! Wait! I mean, YES!”  
“I’m...really not sure if that was confirmation, Listener.” He was certainly blushing too. _Of COURSE he is, he’s just PROPOSED to you. ANSWER HIM!_

“By Sithis, Lucien...YES! Oh my, yes!” She squealed in laughter, wrapping her arms around him. “You idiot, of course! I’ll….I’ll marry you!” She thought for a second that she might be crying.  
He exhaled hard. _Was he holding his breath? He was!_ “To be fair, I couldn’t be sure until I asked, Listener. And…”  
She raised an eyebrow.  
He chuckled nervously, shifting under her gaze. “You’re...sure?”  
She smacked him upside the head.  
“Listener!” He burst in laughter, playfully rubbing the side of his head. “Okay, okay, I deserved that one, but the next one has consequences.”  
“Oh, will it?” She grinned, mischief draining into joy. “You’ll never have to ask again, Lucien. You know my answer, now and forever.” _Mushy._  
“Well for a second there…”  
“Lucien we live together!” She laughed. “We have for 2 years!”  
He frowned playfully. “In my defense, so do Cicero and Nazir, and I’ve had to pull them apart before.”  
“Okay, we both have with THOSE two.” She rolled her eyes.   
.  
.  
.  
“So...We’re engaged. This is real. I’m your fiancee now.”  
He smiled. “And I’m yours.”  
\--  
It was now completely the dead of night. The window’s curtains were mostly shut, showing slivers of the pitch black night. The second level of the inn was mostly unpopulated, illuminated by the fire still smoldering, warming the two that were left. Gwendolyn focused as she shakily used her magic to drag the wood in and set it on fire. Once, the wood dropped too quickly and clanged on metal, making her wince and wonder if she accidentally woke him up.  
She felt his chest rise...and fall. Rise….and fall. _He’s still asleep. What if he’s pretending?_  
“Lucien..?”  
He didn’t flinch. _He’s asleep. Or a REALLY good pretender._  
She rubbed her stomach very lightly. “Hey, Luc, how do you feel about...7 kids?” Saying it out loud ran her heartbeat up the wall. _A poor choice of ‘things to wake up your fiance with’_  
No response.  
“You’re asleep.”  
Still nothing. _At least that definitely would have got him. He’s still out._

 

But the question still begged an answer.

“Stay asleep for me, would you?” She sighed, sinking further back into his chest. “I wish Asa would come back, Luc. I...don't know what I’m doing. There’s no manual for this! I’m going to have to tell you at some point, but what if I’m not sure myself? I trust Asa, but how does she even know? Why do I trust Asa? How...oh gods, what if you don’t want it? I know I had children before we even met, but now this! This is MUCH different! I didn’t think these would happen so close together! I didn’t even think this was POSSIBLE, to be quite honest!” She blushed and lowered her voice. “Are...are you still asleep?”  
Rise….fall. No response.  
She exhaled in relief, twisting her ring anxiously. “Now would be a bad time to wake up, Luc.”

Outside, the snow had stopped. The blizzard had finally let up to reveal the glittering night sky, a thousand constellations and lights illuminating the sleeping city.  
 _It’s got to be around 3. I wonder if the kids have gone to bed yet. She chuckled lightly. They’re my kids. Of course they haven’t._  
Lucien’s sleepy grip tightened around her.   
_They’re...our kids._  
Suddenly her eyes watered, staring into the fire. “Oh gods, Lucien. What am I going to do? We’re both assassins! We cause death! This is the COMPLETE opposite of death! Are you-Are you going to leave? You love death! I don’t know what I’d do if you left, I can’t raise this child by myself. I adopted 6 eleven-year-olds, I can barely raise them, but this child won’t start out at 11.” She laughed, voice cracking. “That’d hurt. A lot.”  
Rise...and fall.   
Her shoulders started shaking as she sobbed. “Lucien, I...I cannot do this without you.”  
Suddenly he arched his back and yawned, startling her. “Do what? Is…” He stretched her arms out. “Is everything alright, my Listener?”  
Quickly wiping her eyes, she dared not turn. “How long have you been awake?”  
“Ah...and the tables have turned…” He yawned again. “I’ve been awake for possibly 10 seconds, Listener. Should I be worried?”  
For a moment, she hesitated.  
“Gwen?”  
“No, sweetheart. You don’t need to be worried.” _Great. Now that we’re engaged, lie through your teeth. Lovely idea, Gwen. Ugh._  
He frowned. “I won’t pry, but will you tell me at some point? Something’s bothering you, Gwen. Otherwise, you wouldn’t be so interested in the fire.” He set his head on her shoulder.  
“Read right through me, didn’t you.” She sighed. “Never can hide my emotions in this house. Do you mind if... I tell you later?”  
“Of course not. Tell me when you’re ready.”  
“Can we get up and do something? I...want to think about something else. I know it’s certainly past midnight but...” She sunk, leaning into his shoulder. He idly stroked her head. “I don’t know. Out of words, help me out here.”  
“You know, I was thinking, Minette is probably worried sick. You know she gets as worried as you if we take too long. And...it is a blizzard.” He grinned.  
She laughed. “So…? Are you suggesting we sneak out in the snow and go home?”  
“As much as I’d love to do that, you’re doing nothing of the sort.” He glared down at her. “What’s Minette’s favorite activity?”  
She thought for a minute. “Wait…”  
He stood up, offering her his left hand. “Come. Build a snowman with me. Maybe I’ll put blood on it and keep my reputation. We can hide it and scare the locals.”  
She smiled. “Now that’s just a deal I can’t refuse.”


	22. Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gwen is shook

The blizzard had gone, but the temperature had certainly stayed. Her breath blew out in front of in a white mist, and she quickly turned to Lucien to make sure his did the same. It did. _Not smoke. Thank Sithis._  
“If we get found out here, I’m not sure who’s going to kill us first.” She whisper-yelled. “May, Asa, or the Windhelm guard.”  
Lucien chuckled lightly. “This list of people who want our heads is a long one, that is for certain.” His hair fell down past his shoulders, now getting coated in glittering snow. She smiled lightly.  
“Yes, but I think I’m currently more afraid of Asa.” She instinctively scanned the environment. “She’s going to make up for 200 years of mothering in one hit.”  
He crouched and signaled for her to do the same. “Well, we have one advantage on her if she does decide to return. You two have something in common.”  
She tilted her head in question.  
“Your eyes, Gwen. We’ll be able to see her coming.”  
“Oh, right.” She laughed. “Want to build the snowman in the alleyway?”  
“Brilliant. Meet you in the dark, Listener.” He winked, disappeared, and the light crunching of snow followed him around the corner.   
\--  
She hid behind a barrel in the chosen alleyway, waiting for Lucien to arrive. The snow lightly dusted the air, falling onto her hood and the clutter around her. _Why is he taking longer than me? He left first! Oh, gods, he’s been kidnapped. He’s been kidnapped and I’m going to be too late to save him because I’m hiding behind a barrel like a child._  
A soft crunch of the snow brought her back out of her mind. “Listener?” His head swiveled around. She breathed out. _Alive and oblivious. Thank Sithis._  
She closed her eyes tight and curled back into the wall. The crunching got closer.  
“...Gwen?” He stepped forward, possibly a foot away from where she was. The barrel still hid her.   
“BOO!” She jumped out, tackling him to the ground. They both hit the snow with a thud.  
“HOW D-LISTENER!? By Sithis, I almost stabbed you!” He dropped his blade into the snow.  
“Ah, but you didn’t. Just stay away from my stomach.”  
He raised an eyebrow. “Specifically your stomach?”  
 _Shit!_ “I need those organs a lot.” _I’m going to be mute._  
He laughed, brushing the snow off himself. “Yes, I would agree. Most organs are needed. Do you have the sticks?”  
She proudly raised them up. “Of course. What would be our alleyway shadow monster with no arms?”  
\--

Quietly and in an unnoticed corner of the building, the portal opened and closed. Undetected by the inn’s inhabitants, the man snuck upstairs, scanned his surroundings, then went downstairs. There he remained, before scanning his surroundings once more.  
With a flick of his wrist, his clothing changed to match the sleeping elves around him, and once more he became inconspicuous.

\--

“Lucien, whose blood is that?”  
“Currently, a corpse’s.”  
“Lucien!”  
“You’d be happier if you didn’t know, Listener.”  
“You did not kill an animal for this, did you?”  
“Of course not. I’d like to keep my head on my shoulders, thank you.”  
She groaned. “Fine, I don’t want to know. Was it at least necessary?”  
“Define ‘necessary’.”  
She groaned louder.  
“Listener, I know you’ve killed people for far worse reasons.”  
She covered her face. “I don’t think I’ve ever had a reason as bad as ‘snowman’, Lucien.”  
“Possibly not. They’ll be fine.”  
“They’re a CORPSE!”  
“See? Fine. Can’t get much worse than that.”  
She pouted, crouching on the ground away from him. Quietly, she balled up snow.  
“...Listener?”  
 _Don’t laugh._  
“Gwen? I promise it wasn’t an animal.” He stepped closer, voice softening. “Or anyone you know.”  
 _Juuuuust a little closer. C’mon, sweetheart._  
He tentatively set his hand on her shoulder, and like a bullet, she spun on her heels and hurled the snowball at him.  
He stood there for a second, stunned and speechless. Her eyes grew wide as she stumbled back from him in laughter. His expression melted from shock into an evil grin, locking eyes with the giggling Listener.  
“Oh, you’ve done it now, haven’t you?” He took a step forward, and she took 2 back.  
“Lucien...no, no, nonononoNO!” She squealed, scrambling down the alley. “Don’t you dare!”  
There was no response behind her, and in a moment of fatal curiosity, she paused and checked behind her.  
He was gone.  
She pedaled backward, suddenly terrified of every shadow in the city. He was hiding somewhere, and from the lack of footsteps, not moving. Just watching. He certainly knew where she was, that was for sure, and the adrenaline pumping in her heart pushed her forward.  
The quicker she ran, the more she became hyper-aware of her own breathing. The stone flew past her in a rush of gray, but she quickly realized she’d forgotten where she’d run. Of course, it was familiar, this was the closest she’d ever come to a hometown, but there was one main concern she had pacing through her mind.  
She heaved a breath. “Where can I hide?”

This was the gray quarter.

She had bolted down alley after alley leaving her evil fiance in a flurry of snow, and her feet had driven her into the gray quarter of Windhelm. She glanced around at the lightless windows, a marker that most of the city’s elves were in the inn. _Could I run back to the inn? He’d most likely look there last._  
The lack of her own movement pumped her heart in fear, feeling like at any point he’d turn the corner and be the victor.  
She whispered her shout. “Laas!”

No flickers of light showed themselves around her, too far from the inn and from him to see. She heaved a sigh of relief. But a glint in the window caught her eye.

She turned to face one of the dusty windows. In it, the light around her head glowed and...another.  
Her hand fluttered around her mouth.  
“I…”  
Her eyes watered. “Asa...was...she was...she…” The beating of her heart clouded her ears. “I am! By the gods I…. I am!” 

The fear of Lucien’s proximity kept her from saying what she was.


	23. Friend of a friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cicero forgets that he says his name when he talks.

“I’ve picked flowers for mother! All her favorites and a bit more!” He laughed lightly, throwing them up in the air.  
“Fool, would you _please_ get off the table?!” Nazir pinched his nose. “Why don't you put the flowers where the Night Mother _is?”_  
Cicero jumped down. “Nazir! Smart ideas as always! Cicero will put the flowers in the Night Mother’s room!” He scooped the nightshade back into his arms and dashed up the stairs behind him. “Cicero is glad he knows Nazir! Where would he be without him?”  
He suddenly paused briefly on the staircase, peering over the railing. “Smart Nazir, would you mind if Cicero asked one more question?”  
Nazir sighed, his red turban leaning to one side. “Go ahead.”  
Cicero watched him carefully. “Does Nazir know the Listener’s favorite flower by chance?”  
He raised his eyebrow but did not answer.  
“Nazir does. Cicero knows he does. It is okay to miss your friends, Nazir.” The jester’s face had fallen eerily joyless. He instead looked at Nazir with a soft empathy.  
“Especially when they become a little harder to see. But your secret is safe within the Keeper, dear Nazir.”  
Nazir looked taken aback. “I….Thank you, Cicero. I guess I’m... missing my family, hanging on to the ones that are left. Hopefully, we keep the Listener a little longer this time, agreed?”  
Cicero nodded vehemently.

“Be safe out there, Cicero.” Nazir looked at the jester for a long second.

Cicero nodded again, more serious this time. “Loneliness hurts more if you sit in it all day, Nazir.” His joyful smile returned and he bounced up the rest of the stairs, seriousness dissipating from his body. His quiet singing echoed through the stone hallways as he went deeper into the Sanctuary.  
Nazir stared at where he was, before getting up and pushing his papers away. “Babette? Do you...have a minute?”

Cicero carried his armfuls of nightshade to the Night Mother’s coffin. His boots sent echoes into every room as he passed, humming a dead bard's tune as he went.  
Pausing at the last door, he took a dragon’s tongue from his collection, stuck it in the lock, and kept walking.

“Mother, what’s your favorite kind of flower?”  
The coffin loomed over him in its eerie entirety. Cicero stuck nightshade in the crack of the door.  
“Cicero thinks nightshade. Possibly deathbell? Or a nice mountain flower? The Listener likes mountain flowers. Ooo, you could tell the Listener! I could ask the Listener, you tell her, and she could tell Cicero!” He giggled. “I love that game.”

Someone had entered the room.

Cicero smiled evilly at the coffin, feigning oblivion. “The Listener and the Speaker have not visited in quite a while! I think it has been too long. Nazir says it has only been 2 weeks, but Cicero says it has been a WHOLE two weeks! Much too long for poor Cicero. Do you miss the Listener, mother? Oh, Cicero is a fool! You get to talk to the Listener all the time!”

The shadows in the corner of his eye shifted. A silhouette of a man, watching him.

“Cicero wonders if you can see the intruder too, mother.”

He suddenly spun, drawing his dagger and pointing it at the neck of the shadow on the wall. “Step out, fiend! How dare you come in here!?” He pressed it further. “OUT!”  
The figure stepped out into the light, hands up. “How did you...How did you see me?”  
“Cicero has been alone long enough to know what company sounds like. How did you get past the Black Door?! Cicero thinks you have a death wish!”  
“No, don’t kill me, I’m...I’m a friend of a friend! I’m not a threat to you! What’s the chance you’ll tell no one you saw me?”  
Cicero looked him up and down. It was an armored mer, face concealed by his helmet. His armor was dark and mostly black, swirls of purple and gold in laid in the designs. He didn’t immediately recognize the voice, but his presence felt familiar.  
“Who’s your friend?” Cicero pressed the blade into his neck. He wasn’t entirely sure it would cut through the metal, but the intruder seemed worried enough. “Tell, or the fool spills.”  
“My Prince! Oh she’s going to kill me! I mean _literally._ No matter what, my guts end up on the wall.”  
“The intruder’s prince is his friend?”  
“Well, she would deny it, but I think we’re close enough to cons-“  
“Prince of what?”  
The mer tensed up. “I’ve said too much. Cicero, are you going to tell anyone I’ve been here?”  
“How do you know Cicero’s name?”  
“Are you. Going to tell. ANYONE. I’ve been here?”  
“Cicero isn’t sure how the intruder...thinks he’s leaving?” He seemed genuinely confused.  
The mer sighed inwardly. “Sorry about this, buddy.” He put his hand on Cicero’s head, sending a magic pulse through his skull. The jester collapsed, blade dropping from his hand. Before he could hit the ground, the mer scooped him from the air.  
“Why don’t we take a nap right here, little buddy?” He set him next the coffin, patting his head. “Hey night momma, mind if I leave your kid right here?”  
He laughed to himself. “My Prince says hi.”  
A portal opened up underneath him, a blast of color in the dreary Sanctuary. He disappeared, and the room was quiet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have any questions or comments? I'm more likely to see if you hit me up @notverygoodlistener! Love y'all!


	24. Licorice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hoo buddy

The snow swirled around her as the Prince reappeared on Nirn, regalia whipping in the wind. The light of her portal illuminated the street for only a second before the darkness shrouded her once again. The only remaining indicator that she inhabited the alley was the light blue glow of her eyes.  
Slowly, the daedric dress lost its color, returning to the black she assumed she’d left in. Once again, her cloak shrouded her figure, and she returned to looking like another adventurer blown in from the wilds.  
“I’ll be a fun surprise for the local guard.” She evilly laughed to herself, tucking the amulets under her shirt. “If the guard in this forsaken city is even up at 3 in the morning.”  
She began down the street, prodding along the snow, carefully trying to map her way back to the inn. It was several minutes before anything but her had moved in the sleeping streets.

A cry echoed against the stone, halting Asa in her place. In front of her, a shop door stood slightly ajar, pitch black inside. No one was here, and yet somewhere down the street was someone awake and...crying? She frowned in confusion.  
A sharp intake of breath, and another sob. _Who’s…?_  
She stalked around the corner.

 

“...Lucien?” Gwen’s head swiveled around. Her hand quickly raised to hide the tears, but as soon as she met Asa’s icy eyes, she seemed to relax. “You’re not Lucien.”  
Asa stepped out of the shadows. “Sorry to disappoint, Listener.”  
Her face suddenly crumpled up, fresh tears freezing on her face. Asa quickly whipped off her cloak, striding forward and wrapping the younger in the dark fabric. Kneeling down, she wiped a tear away.  
“Tell me what’s wrong.” Her voice surprisingly softened, but her face was set in stone.  
Gwen shook her head lightly. “You were right.”  
“Of course I was. Elaborate, Listener.” Asa cast a glance to the shadowy streets, pulling her closer. “Why isn’t Lucien with you?”  
“He’s somewhere. We were…” Gwen laughed quietly. “Being children. I hit him with a snowball, and now he’s somewhere coming after me.”  
Asa froze. “You...what?”  
“I hit him. With a snowball.”  
Asa stifled a laugh. “You’ve just made my day, Listener.”  
“Gwen.”  
Hmm?” Asa sent another accusing glance to the dark.  
“Call me Gwen. Not Listener, not Dragonborn, not...I don’t know. Ma’am? Call me Gwen.”  
“Alright...Gwen.” She gave a rare smile. “I’ll try to remember that this time.”  
“Promise?” Gwen’s voice rose, and suddenly she felt so much more younger to the other woman than she had been these few weeks.  
Asa looked down at her for a long second, feeling the time of 200 centuries on her neck, and below her, this unassuming child. _She’s 34, Asa. She isn’t a child._  
 _But how old are you?_  
Asa sighed. _231\. Last time I counted._  
“I can’t promise you I’ll remember, Gwen.” She put special emphasis on the name.  
“No, silly.” Gwen laughed, looking up at her. “Promise me you’ll try.”  
“That I can promise.” Asa bit back her emotions for the 189th time this night. “I’ll do my best, Gwen.”  
“Thank you, Asa.”  
 _She isn’t a child. She isn’t a child._

“Now, tell me why you were sobbing in the street.”

The familiar smell of...licorice? Ink? Bitter and yet sweet? Asa glanced up again, looking for any movement. Nothing showed.

“For the same reason I blacked out earlier. You were right, I just got confirmation.” She was avoiding the word.  
“Why are you dancing around it?”  
“I haven’t…well…”  
 _Where do I know that smell?_ “He doesn’t know. And he’s looking for you. You’re afraid to give yourself away.”  
“You’re very observant, you know that?”  
She gave a small chuckle. “Very aware, Lis- _Gwen.”_  
 _Daedra._  
Asa’s eyes widened, standing and drawing her ancient blade. She slid in front of Gwen, facing the two darkened alleyways and lowering her stance. “Get behind me.”  
Gwen shot up, jumping back in surprise, dragging the long cloak in her wake. “Asa?! Since when did you carry that? What’s-?”  
Asa held her finger to her lips. Gwen’s mouth shut, slowly unsheathing her dagger.

“Step out. Now.”  
Slowly, a shadow to her right moved. A...Windhelm guard?  
“Return to your station now, soldier.” Asa glared. “Or I’ll kill you.”  
“Oh, I feel like I wouldn’t enjoy that very much.” The guard laughed.  
Suddenly, the smell of licorice got stronger. Asa narrowed her eyes.

“Which Prince do you belong to?”

Gwen stepped back. Her gaze flicked from Asa to the guard in deep, _deep_ confusion.

“A change is coming.” The guard tilted his head, waiting for a reaction.  
She lowered her blade slightly. “Everything changes.”  
“Even Daedric Princes.” His smile was sending chills up Gwen’s spine.  
Asa sheathed her sword. “Especially Daedric Princes. Hello, Haskill.”

As soon as his name was mentioned, the guise of the guard fell away like fog, leaving a much older man dressed in strange clothing. He smiled warmly at Asa, but didn’t seem like he was truly used to smiling. His eyes were piercing, like his counterpart, uncannily bright in the moonlight. He smelled...like licorice. Gwen shuffled back, suspicious.

“Asa. Would you please explain what just happened.”  
Both of them turned to her.  
“Haskill, I-”  
He brought out his hand, and in it appeared a grotesque staff.  
“It might be easier to show, rather than tell, My Lord.”

_And if this is it, what will I do? She's all I have to lose, Haskill._  
He nodded solemnly at her, offer unchanging.

Asa’s hand hovered over the handle, but her eyes flicked towards Gwen in worry. With a pounding heartbeat, she took the staff and tapped it twice against the ground.  
“Gwendolyn, do you remember when you asked me about my eyes?”  
Gwen tried not to shuffle further back. “...Yes….?”  
“Well. Here’s my reason.”

The regalia of the Mad God flourished out around her, replacing the dark clothes. A gold side, delicately intermingling with the dark purple, wound around her arm and up to her hand, circling her middle finger. The purple side was identical.

“You’re…”

“Sheogorath. Daedric Prince of Madness, and a few other less fun things.”

“You’re...not Asa.” Gwen’s eyes were wide, hovering over her dagger.

“Oh, I mostly assuredly am. To my own deepest regrets.”

“Then how’re you…?”

“There’s a lot of stories Lucien can’t tell you, my Listener."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Asa, that's a pretty difficult thing to hide forever. You might as well tell your descendant that you're a daedric god while she's pregnant, recently engaged, and sobbing in an alleyway. Good timing.


	25. Naptime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> look i already have to make the words go ur not getting actual chapter names out of me this time

“Listener?” Lucien turned another corner, slowing his pace down. He’d followed her snowy footsteps, but the trail had two different paths now. One led down a staircase, and the footsteps got wider and wider. The other was…  
He looked closer.  
The footsteps were pointed towards him, and a different shoe. They ended next to a wall, close to where the intersection laid.  
“Glad to see my observational abilities are still adequate.” He sighed, following after the unknown trail. “Our game will have to wait, my dear.”

Quickly, the footsteps led to a stone wall, slight damp imprints implying this stranger had climbed. Lucien gazed up to the roof, giving in to his curiosity.

“Oh, this was a poor decision.” A dragging noise echoed off the stone.  
Lucien withheld his laugh, staring up.  
“Alright little jester, can you just stay right here?” The stranger groaned. “Just stop moving for a second. Take a nap.”  
 _Little jester?_  
“Oh, she’s really going to skewer me this time. Full-on skewer me. I used to be so sneaky! What happened, little dude?”  
Lucien slowly put his hand in a foothold, pulling himself off the street.  
The stranger paced quietly. The dragging had stopped. “Should I-? No. No that’d be stupid. Dumb. Horrible. But she’d do it. A stranger hands her an unconscious friend and begs for secrecy, that’ll do it. I can’t beli-” They groaned again. “But she’ll do it. After how many years, I should know. She’ll question. She might tell her special friend.” A hysterical laugh. “He’d probably get me skewered. Shish-ka-bob! Ha!”  
 _There’s a maniac on the roof._  
He pulled himself up just to peek over the ledge.  
Cicero was slumped in a corner, being guarded by the crazy stranger. Said stranger paced back and forth, making wild hand gestures to the sky and the empty street, occasionally kneeling in front of the jester.  
 _Two maniacs._  
Lucien froze in place, silently watching the stranger. Their face was concealed by their dark helmet, but a few strands of light orange hair fell out.  
“Oh my Lord, forgive me, please. I got caught by the jester. She’ll look at me in contempt like she always does, but she hasn’t killed me yet, really. Haven’t I done worse? With all my flirting, I should be scattered on the walls anyway, right? Or possibly she hasn’t noticed that. Or,” The stranger stopped pacing. “She’s probably ignoring that. Oh, my Prince. Beautiful, scary lady. I’m going to die.”  
Lucien’s foot slipped, and a chunk of snow fell to the ground. He winced, looking down, hearing it hit the street.  
The stranger whipped around. “Who’s there?! Show yourself!”  
Lucien jumped up, drawing his dagger and threatening the stranger. “Who are you? Why do you have a member of the Brotherhood?!”  
The stranger pointed a long ancient sword at him, but once recognizing him, dropped the point. “Shit.”  
“Answer me!”  
“If I give him to you, will you forget I exist? Or are you going to make me knock you out too?”  
“Who ARE you?”  
“I’m-” He sheathed his blade and raised his hands. “I’m the Sentinel. There’s not much else I can tell you. Lady’s rules.”  
“That’s not your name. Show me your face.”  
“Oh, that’ll not be happening.” The tall stranger laughed. “Take your jester and say nothing of me.”  
Lucien stepped forward, pressing the blade into the front of his armor. “How did you get him?”  
“Well, y’see. I have the fun ability to go like...this!” Suddenly, the stranger smacked his hand on Lucien’s temple, sending a pulse through his skull. Lucien dropped into the snow, unconscious.  
“Great. Amazing. Now she’s going to kill me. I’ve knocked out her brother.” He dragged Lucien to the right of the jester.

_Come to me, Sentinel. I have need of you._

He sighed, dropping through another portal. “Yes ma’am.”


	26. Slip-up

Gwen backed up into a wall, holding her knife out to her side. One hand, almost subconsciously, hovered over her stomach.  
“Asa, you’d better explain yourself real fast.”  
Her elven accent laced her speech, calming Gwen’s nerves to a small degree. _If anything, it’s still her. I know of no reason to fake that detail._  
“Gwen, lower your knife. I’ll never harm you. And neither will any of my assassi- _assistants.”_  
She reluctantly sheathed the blade, but did not budge her position.  
“I understand your wariness. The unknown in your fiance’s past shows up, and after a month she reveals she’s a Daedric Prince.”  
Gwen glared. “How do you know?”  
Said Prince looked taken aback. “How do I know what?”  
“How do you know he’s proposed, Asa?”  
She frowned. “I…”

“My fault, dear Dragonborn. Nice to meet you, finally.” The Sentinel stepped out of the shadows, offering his hand to her. “I was charged with making sure you stayed happy and healthy while our mutual friend was away. It was never out of malice to you, but a secret may have slipped by. I apologize.” The chuckle behind the helmet was muffled, but it loosened the fear Gwen had of the approacher. He sounded oddly familiar, but she couldn’t tell.  
“You...sent him, to watch me?” She cast her glance at Asa. “Seriously?”  
Asa pinched her nose. “Understand my _position,_ Listener! You’d just blacked out multiple times, you’re-” She hesitated. “You know what you are. And you happen to be mildly _important_ to me, Gwen! Of course when I had to leave, I left someone with you. And I’d go so far as to guess I’m not the only one who’s done that.”

Gwen sighed defeatedly. “You’re right. Just...a lot of things have happened tonight. I- I am sorry.”  
Asa visibly relaxed. “Are you upset with me? I’ll understand fully if you are.” She was...cold. Upset.  
“No, I’m not mad. You did what you thought was right. It’s just...not the actions I predicted, that’s all." Gwen tried to sound not-nervous. "Although the whole Being Sheogorath thing was wholly unexpected, you’re not a different person. I am just...learning new things about you.” She smiled tiredly. “I hope to do that some more. Although from what I’ve learned, you’re not as insane as I had expected.”  
“That will become apparent later. I would-hmm.” Asa looked into the bleeding eye on her staff. “I would instead call it...unpredictability, if you'd like to be particular. Anyways, thank you...for your benevolence, Listener.”  
“Gwen.”  
Asa chuckled. “Thank you, Gwen.”

The Sentinel turned. “Sorry to interrupt, but why did you summon me?”  
“Do I need a reason?”  
“Never do, my Lord.” He visibly winked.  
She rolled her eyes, stepping towards Gwen and offering her hand. Gwen obliged, and moved closer. “I’ve summoned you to locate Lucien. Bring him to me.”  
“About that…”  
She turned accusingly. “What have you done?”  
“Well, first the jester-” He sheepishly shrugged.  
 _"What_ did you do to the jester?”   
“I had to wipe his memory of me, but he’s still out. His companion tried to locate him when I was in the middle of leaving, so I had to return and retrieve him.”  
Asa glared. “And where is he now?”  
“On a roof, in this city. Most likely still asleep.”  
“And what does this have to do with Lachance?”  
“He...well…”  
“Spit it _out,_ Sentinel.” She glanced coldly at him, averting her attention to the younger woman. With a wave of her hand, the cloak morphed, no longer dragging on the snow.  
“He found me while I was in the middle of a lively conversation with yours truly, and I asked him politely not to mention me or my activities, but he seemed to prefer violence, as most of you do. So I did to him what I did to the jester. Now they’re both knocked out cold on the rooftop.”  
Asa groaned. “I think it’d be better for you to remain out of the shadows for now, Sentinel.”  
He looked at his feet. “Possibly. Would you like me to bring them both?”

Gwen tapped Asa’s shoulder before she could respond. “Is he talking about Cicero?”  
“Yes, why?”  
“Bring me to them.”  
The Sentinel stood awkwardly. “Wh-”  
 _“Now._ That was not a request.” She glared at him as well.  
Asa nodded, and the Sentinel began walking. “Understood, Dragonborn. Follow me.”


	27. Combat Medic

Cicero groaned, pushing himself off the hard stone. He was...freezing. And oddly soaked.  
He opened his eyes. “This is...not the Sanctuary, is it?”

The frozen expanse of Windhelm howled in response.

“How did Cicero get...here?” He rubbed his head. “What...happened?”  
He stood up, wiping snow off himself and stepping back. The roof was ordinary, except for a few small details. A trail of footsteps, seemingly panicked, ran in circles around the middle, and a body was dumped in the snow next to him.  
“Wh-Who’re you?” Cicero stumbled back. Usually, if there were bodies near him, it was his fault. “Who put you here, slumber buddy?” 

He stalked up to them.

“Uh oh. Cicero hopes he didn’t do this one.” He knelt, checking the pulse. “Thank Sithis, the Speaker isn’t dead.”

A distant shout rang off the stone below.

Cicero ducked. “Are we being hunted, Speaker? Cicero hopes not.”

Another cry. This time closer, and sounded a lot more like his name. He peeked over the edge.  
A small woman with a lantern walked along the road, looking up at the roofs. Behind her trailed three people he didn’t recognize, but he knew her for sure.  
“Listener?” He called down into the street. He suddenly hoped dearly that he was right.  
The woman turned, looking directly at him with very, very luminous eyes. “Cicero!” She began sprinting towards the house he was on.  
He sighed in relief. After what he’d just woken up to, the Listener’s presence would certainly calm him. Although she would not be pleased to see her Speaker unconscious, in the snow. A low, magical hum followed her up the wall, and as soon as the lantern was visible, he started sputtering.  
“Listener! Cicero didn’t do it, He swears!” He cradled Lucien’s head. “ I’m not really sure what happened to dear Lucien or what happened to poor old fool Cicero but something’s afoot! Something is AFOOT, Listener! Someone has done a crime! And it was not Cicero!”  
Gwen landed softly, laughing. “I know, sweetheart. I know you didn’t do it.”  
“You...you do?”  
She strode forward, kneeling at his side. “Yeah, I know who did do it, too. Are you alright, Cicero?”  
“Cicero is a little cold, maybe a slight headache, but otherwise all is well, Listener.”  
Gwen swung her cloak on his shoulders. “Good. Tell me if you hurt any, okay?”  
He nodded. “Of course, Listener! Cicero would never keep any secrets from you. Plus, he has to be in tippy-top shape to serve the Listener and Mother!”  
She chuckled.  
 _His head hurts more than he’s letting on._  
“Cicero, come here.” She placed her hand on his forehead. Tiny golden tendrils circled his head, and he watched in fascination.  
“Listener, do you think you could...could teach Cicero how to do that someday?”  
She smiled. “Yes, I can. Now, would you mind helping me move sleepy Speaker to the inn? The sun’s going to come up anytime now and I’m…”  
She looked at Lucien, pushing hair away.  
“I’m really, _really_ tired.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gwen is so nice for the leader of how many murderers now? even i've lost count. why isn't she allowed to sleep? that's also my fault


	28. Trophy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you have got to be seriously dumb to do THIS to the Dragonborn *NOT CLICKBAIT*

“Psst. Olva.”  
The old woman groaned and rolled over.  
Another child giggled. “Psst.”  
She opened one eye. “Is this an ambush?”  
The answer was a roarous cheer, as all 6 kids climbed atop the bed and began their assault, bouncing around her and greatly disrupting her sleep.   
“Happy birthday, Olva!” Minette stood to the side, amusedly watching her sister bodyslam Olva into the mattress. The old woman reached out towards her dramatically, burdened by the teenager’s weight.  
“Minette, my dear child! Sweet gift from the gods! Free me from this assault!” She cried.  
Runa, said burden, cackled evilly. “You won’t escape our wrath this tim- Hey! Traitor!” She struggled in Minette’s grip.  
With her open window of time, Olva pushed through the others grabbing a pillow.   
“Arm yourselves or be thwarted, devils!” She raced down the stairs, sidestepping the cat. The chorus of screams and laughter followed the children in pursuit, and she tried to hold back her laughter, hitting the last step and an unfamiliar tick. Panicked, she looked down.  
A tripwire lay snapped underneath her shoe.

Slowly but suddenly, a rain of colored fabric rained down upon her, getting stuck in her hair and pockets.   
She laughed heartily. “I think I know why your mother keeps you all around.”  
Runa lowered her weapon, slowing the charge.  
“We made you a cake, if you’d be so inclined as to not attack my siblings.” She held out her hand. “Truce?”  
She raised her eyebrow, carefully accepting the handshake. As soon as she made contact, a jolt of energy ran up her arm.  
“Why you little-!” She grabbed Runa’s forearm, yanking her to the side. “This means war, you puny dragon kids!”  
\--

The cart erratically jumped around on the bumpy road. She looked at the head in her lap in slight amusement.   
“Well. Sentinel. Your spell was powerful.” Her smile was slightly dark. “He is truly out.”  
He smiled sheepishly. “Again, sorry, Dragonborn. Guess it’s become a little instinct of mine. I promise I won’t do it again.”  
Gwen gently stroked his head, voice sweetly lilting. “I don’t worry about that. But if he doesn’t wake up, I’ll display your head on my front doorstep.”  
He gulped. “I should think your children wouldn’t enjoy that sort of decor much.”  
“Then don’t make me _do_ it, Sentinel.” Her smile didn't budge, and it scared him more than a glare would've.  
Asa smirked underneath her hood. Her eyes darted between them both, but now they centered in on him, sparkling in amusement.   
_Well, at least someone’s enjoying this._  
“A...fair warning, Dragonborn. Thank you.” He felt very watched. “How long until we reach your home?”  
Shadowmere abruptly stopped adjacent to a break in the trees.  
“We’re here.”  
\--  
Olva labored a breath, pointing to a barrel in the corner of the storage room.  
“Think a kiddo could fit in that?” She blew out dramatically. “I’m too old for this.”  
Minette stared intently at an empty space on the shelf.  
“Hey, Minette? Earth to Scout?”  
She turned. “Something’s missing on that shelf.”  
“I’m sure one of your siblings just moved it, don’t worry about it. Now,” She heaved another inhale. “Should we check in all the barrels or just the ones with giggling?”  
Minette stayed quiet.  
Olva raised an eyebrow, leveling herself with the kid’s gaze. “Is it bothering you a lot? We can pause and put it back if you’d like.”  
“No I-I don’t remember what was there, but that’s-that’s the shelf where Mom puts trophies or other things from her adventures. It’s important. It has no other place in the house and I’m-” She looked panicked. “I’m the one who should know where it is but I-I can’t remember and it’s-”  
Olva rubbed her back sympathetically. “Hey, it's gonna be okay. Did you write it down anywhere?”  
Suddenly, Minette turned with wide eyes. Her voice was like a whisper, shaking.  
“Olva, call roll call. Now.”  
She hesitated, worried.  
“Do it. Hurry.”  
Pulling the child closer, she shouted throughout the house.   
“EVERYONE OUT, IN HERE NOW!”  
Minette was shaking violently, running to her eldest sister when she emerged from her hiding spot.  
Runa took her in gently. “Minette, what’s going on?”  
“Count.”  
Runa counted her siblings on her fingers. 5 of 6 remained.


	29. Siege

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> asa and gwen are very similar sometimes, like for example: being the Boss because they Said So and everyone else said Ok

Leading the domestic army, Gwen stepped up to her front door in exhaustion. She knocked in her specific way, hoping to signal that it was her and not bandits.  
Olva was the one to open the door. “Gwendolyn.”  
She smiled, hoping she was less than visibly tired. “Happy birthday Olva. Sorry for being late. Hope they didn’t cause you too much trouble-”  
“Dorthe is gone.”  
Gwen’s heart turned cold. _“What?”_  
“Minette says a mask is missing and we can’t find Dorthe. Talk to your children if you want to know.” Olva stepped aside as she barreled through. “Minette’s taken it the hardest.”  
“Where are they?”  
“Upstairs.”  
Gwen raced up the stairs, skipping steps with ease. She disappeared behind the door, and voices - excited, but unintelligible - rose from the inhabitants. Her entourage stood in the hall with Olva, frozen for a moment.  
Asa set Lucien down in a chair. “Sentinel. You have a new assignment.”  
He nodded quickly. “Find the kid?”  
“No. Look for tracks around the house. Hunt them _down.”_ Her ice blue eyes shifted into her cat-like glow, filled with malice and loathing.  
“Understood, my Lady. I’ll return with a lead.” He disappeared out the front door.  
She turned to the small jester, peering down at him. He stared up at her expectantly.  
“I am not your Night Mother, nor your current Listener. Will you still obey my orders, jester?”  
He nodded. “Cicero senses you want to kill.” He chuckled darkly. “Killing and aiding the Listener are Cicero’s favorite things.”  
“Good. You are to accompany the Speaker where he wishes when he awakens.” She gestured to the unconscious man at the table. “Until then, watch over him. Do you understand?”  
“Cicero stays with the Speaker!” He nodded. “This can be done. Oooh, yes. Then Cicero will kill, no?”  
“We allow the Listener to kill the person who stole her child. Everyone who stands in between them and her, you kill.”  
He jumped enthusiastically. “Yes! Cicero likes this plan.”  
She smiled, but it fell away as soon as she turned to the old woman. “You are Olva.”  
“Last time I checked, yes.”  
“Good. Gwendolyn trusts you. Follow her closely. Do not let her push her limits.”  
Olva chuckled nervously. “Have you _met_ Gwen?”  
Asa stared at her.  
“Okay. Right. Understood. Don’t let Gwen push herself. Why?”  
“Ask her yourself.” And with a spell, she was gone.

Olva exhaled. “Alright. Stop the dragon-killer from doing any heavy-lifting. Sure. We can do that. Sure.” She laughed again, voice rising in panic. “That’ll work.”

\--

Gwen shut the door, scanning the room for her children.  
“Mom!” Runa shouted, standing up immediately. “We were so worried.”  
“Worried for me? Where’s your sister?” She turned around the corner of the bed, seeing Minette was balled up in the corner, tears streaming down her face. “Sweetheart, come here. Tell me everything, it’ll be alright.”  
Minette stood up with her sister’s aid, stumbling towards her mother.  
“The mask it’s-it’s gone and I-”  
“Which mask, my love?” She tucked hair behind her ear and wiped away a tear. The panic was already racing in her heart, but any sign of fear was absent from her face. _Not here, not now. That is the last thing they need to see._  
“The-the mask with the pointy things on the sides. It was white, came off someone who attacked you.” Minette tried to calm herself. “The same kind of mask that the intruder was wearing before-” She laughed quietly.  
Runa finished her sentence. “Before Dad gutted them in the yard.”  
Gwen nodded, smiling slightly. _Wake up, Lucien. I need you._ “He likes to do that, yes. Who saw Dorthe last?”  
Knud raised his hand. He looked like he’d been biting his lip all night, and now his eyes darted around nervously.  
“Where was she?”  
“We were helping each other hide before the game started, and I told her that she could hide easily in the cupboard near the window. It’s my fault she’s gone, isn’t it? I told her to go there and now someone’s got her.” He stared down at the floor, fidgeting incessantly.  
“Knud, no.” Gwen stood up straight, broadcasting her false confidence to them. “All of you look at me. We’re going to find your sister, she’s going to be alright, and it is not the fault of any one of you. Do you all hear me?”  
They nodded.   
Runa tied her hair up. “I’m coming with you. Wherever you go.”  
“No. Absolutely not.” Gwen shook her head. “Runa, you are too young to do this.”  
“Mom, with all due respect.” She gestured to her brothers and sisters. “We’re all armed and trained. Our mother is a homing beacon for dragons. We have _siege_ positions, for divines’ sake.” They all nodded. “Dorthe is the only one unwilling to raise a weapon, and you know that’s exactly why they took her. If with all our practice, we can’t fight for our own sister, what do we do, Mom?”  
Gwen sighed. “Stay close to me. If anything grabs you, scream like the gates have opened. Understand me?”  
They nodded again, arming themselves.  
As if on cue, the front door opened, and the Sentinel made little noise ghosting up the stairs. His armor twinkled in the candlelight, daedric sword humming with magic at his side. Part of its glow was obscured with blood.  
“Dragonborn, we’re being ambushed.”  
Gwen glared in the direction of the front door. “Well, my daughter, you guessed it.” She pulled Runa to her, planting a kiss on her forehead. “Siege positions. Go quickly, and stay safe.”  
“Love you, mom.” The eldest swung herself up to the roof, bow and quiver in tow.  
She glanced sadly at the disappearing teenager. “Wish she wasn’t right sometimes, but we’ve got other worries.”  
“Like what, Dragonborn?” She became acutely aware of the Sentinel’s stature. He towered over them all.  
“What’s your name, Sentinel?”  
He glanced at her in mild surprise. “Titan, ma’am.”  
“Titan, stay close.” She growled. I’m getting my _fucking_ kid back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucien better be having a really good nap right now


	30. Kiin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gwen throws a massive fit, for like the 30th time since last week. lucien is somehow surprised his fiancee of like 2 days is still wearing the ring

Asa materialized in the throne room.  
“Hello again, my Prince. Have you been having a nice day?”  
Her angered stride told him what he needed to know.  
“Haskill, I need your assistance.” She held up a decapitated head. The less-than-occupied person wore an odd mask. It smelled strongly of daedra, and vaguely of old books. “Everyone who looks like this gets to die. Find more of them for me.”  
He amusedly nodded. “Would you like me to bring help?”  
“Discover if they need it first.”  
“Understood, my Prince.” He disappeared to Mundus.  
\--  
The cultists had sent hired bandits and thugs to do their dirty work, with only some of them remaining to point the attackers in the right direction. They appeared armed out of the shadows of the forest, ambushing the forces the Dragonborn had attempted to amass, but she was the obvious main target. With the aid of her kids and the Sentinel, Gwen cut through cultist and bandit alike with inhuman rage.  
This all however, was currently unknown to Lucien.

He shifted slowly, picking his head up off his arm. “Wh…”  
Cicero jolted. “Speaker! You’re awake! Cicero was starting to wonder.” He bounced from foot to foot. “Waiting for the Speaker to wake up on his own was boring. Cicero considered banging pots together.”  
Lucien groaned. His head hurt quite a bit. “Cicero? Where...are we?”  
“Last time he checked, Cicero and the Speaker were in the Listener’s house.”  
He opened his eyes slowly, adjusting to the candlelight. “How long have I been out? Where’s Gwen?”  
“For about half a day, Cicero thinks. Possibly more. As for the Listener she is-” A resounding shout echoed from outside. “Occupied.” Cicero laughed.  
Lucien suddenly stood. “Why’s she fighting? Who is she fighting? Where’s Asa?”  
“Is Asa the tall Prince?”  
He stopped. “Prince of what?”  
“The Daedric Prince. She’s a little hard to miss. Prince of Madness. Tall, black hair, carried you in here, has a bleeding eye on a stick. Cicero wants one of those, Speaker.”  
Lucien stared at him in disbelief. “I’ve been out for 12 hours?”  
“Yep!”  
“And you found out my Silencer is a Daedric Prince in the meantime.”  
“ _That’s_ your Silencer?”  
“I hope so, or else we've got imposter problems."  
Cicero laughed. “You make quite the choices, Speaker. First you get engaged to the most powerful woman alive, the you hire a god to kill for you. Cicero wonders if the Speaker does background checks…”  
“Nevermind that, how do you-?”  
Cicero pointed to his ring finger, then pointed to the front door. Another shout shook the doorknob.  
Lucien shook off his smile, drew his dagger, and darted out.

\--

She felt her whole body heat up with the rage that fueled her. Her weapon was dropped somewhere in the mess of blood and flesh behind her, but the Dragonborn continued to fight.  
The onslaught of bandits slowed as the cultists’ hired power fell to her or her companions, but Gwen still felt more dragon than human, powered by anger and fear, blinding rage blotting out her reason and mercy. The part of her that felt like her was on the sidelines, and she hated it.   
The instructions of the old dovah echoed through her mind. _Deep breath. Shut your eyes. Focus your power._

“Ah, all the traits of a dovah, I see.” The voice chuckled lightly.   
She tried to open her eyes, to question the origin of this disembodied voice, but she could do nothing. Reaching for the Night Mother, she found nothing as well.  
“I apologize, Dragonborn, you are just...much too interesting a specimen for me to allow interference.” The voice hummed. “Want for dominance, check. Excessive power,” A chuckle. “Check.”  
She struggled against her mental binds, screaming in her mind, but no words taking shape. It was frustrating, having no voice to fight with.  
“Hold still. You have much potential, and I’d hate to break you. Well...not yet, at least.” Another low, evil chuckle. “Hmm, you’ve doubted your own humanity, have you? Good, good… That _is_ the question, now isn’t it? Are you human?”  
She shook her head, having some feeling that she was crying again, somewhere where the rest of her corporal body was.  
“No? A rather quick decision, Dragonborn. Add impulsivity to the list. Oh, and I saw what happened when your child got...removed.” The laugh made her stomach cold. “So possessive. You’d truly move mountains for your children, wouldn’t you? Hmm.”  
 _Dorthe._ The satisfaction of getting one word out of this muddle made her breathe easier, but the fear of the word drove her forward. _Dorthe Dorthe Dorthe._  
“A flaw. You must separate yourself from the things that hold you back if you want to reach your full potential, Dragonborn. You could be so much stronger...”  
She found the mental binds, pulling at them and tearing them apart.  
“Ah, well. She separates. A good beginning, I suppose. We will see each other again, Dragonborn. I hope to…” The voice paused, amused. “Learn much more about you.” Another laugh, and her mind solidified.


	31. 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter titles are for chumps

“...Listener?”  
Gwen stood still, trying to piece back the parts of her mind that were hers.  
“Gwen? Are you with me?” Lucien waved his hand in front of her eyes. “Still in there?”  
“Lucien…?”  
“There you are. Living together won’t even be boring, will it?”  
“ ‘Fraid not, love.” She rubbed her eyes. _Night Mother?_  
_I am here, Daughter._  
“Oh thank Sithis…Lucien?” She blinked until his figure cleared up. “I missed you.”  
“Same to you.” His voice softened, stepping closer. “Gwen...are you okay?”  
Her throat suddenly closed up, eyes welling up with tears against her will. She shook her head slowly, leaning towards him to hide her face. “I can’t let them see that I’m scared, Luc. But I am. I am so, so very scared. Someone’s in my head and they shut out the Night Mother and I don’t want to be alone, Lucien.”  
His eyes widened. “They did...what? Come here, tell me what’s wrong.”  
“They’ve come for me, Lucien.” Her shoulders shook. “They’ve come and they’ve taken Dorthe, she’s been kidnapped, and it’s me they want. It’s my fault our kids are even in this danger…The most dangerous thing I’ve done is exist, and it’s going to hurt people.”  
He pulled her away, flicking her in the forehead. “They’ve come for you because you are the Dragonborn, no?”  
“...Yes?”  
“And not only are you Dragonborn, but you’re Listener. Not to mention your loyal friends, ready to fight at your signal.” He smirked. “And your fiance.”  
She wiped her eyes, trying not to laugh. “What are you getting at, Lachance?”  
“Soon, you won’t be able to call just me that.”  
“Lucien, focus.”  
He pressed his forehead to hers, smiling. “I’m completely focused. Are you? I’m saying show them what it means to mess with you and yours, Listener.”  
The boiling anxiety in her stomach settled for a moment, but she sheepishly grabbed onto his sleeve.  
“Stay with me.”  
“Not sure where else I’d be, Listener.” He waved his left hand. “You’re stuck with me. Till death do us part.”  
“And apparently back together again.”  
He darkly laughed. “I did say I’d follow you to the void and back. Didn’t expect it to be literal, though.”  
\--  
A body flung across the room, making a disgusting crack against the wall. Their head hung low, mask poking the bloodstains around their neck. Several bodies lay like this, scattered across the fort. Some wore the garments of a cultist, some simply wore bandits’ armor, but an even distribution of them lay dead around her. A few feet away, another thug ran down a hallway, screaming bloody murder. After them, an elongated shadow followed. It might’ve frightened her, had it not been her ally.  
Asa rose the one in her grasp higher. “Tell me where you’ve put the child.”  
The cultist struggled in vain against her grip, muffled choking noises coming from their mask. The smell of daedric influence on them was suffocating, and it fueled her anger more.  
She growled, ripping off the mask. “NOW!”  
The cultist was a dunmer, war paint draining down their cheeks in a milky white. “I-”  
She sighed, begrudgingly loosening her grip.  
“They’re still in transport. She’s not-” They stared up at the ceiling in a panic. “Not far! Please! Have mercy!”  
She dropped them to the floor, watching them crumple in their exhaustion.  
“You’ve met the wrong god for mercy, I’m afraid.” With a wave of her sword, their head decorated a separate part of the room.  
Quietly, Haskill appeared in a doorway. “Beautifully done, My Lady.”  
“Haskill. Any information?”  
He flicked something off his sleeve. “Nothing we didn’t already know.”  
She looked down at the headless body beneath her feet. “I’ve been through this scene too many times, Haskill.”  
“We’re going to find her, Lord. Even if it’s not us. She will be found, and she will return to her mother safe.”  
“Don’t make promises.” She materialized her cane in her hands. “Make results.”  
He smiled evilly. “Wise words from the Prince of _Madness.”_  
“Return to the Isles. See if you can figure out which prince is hunting my daughter.” She smirked, tossing him the mask. “And no more smart comments, Chamberlain.”  
He raised an eyebrow, dropping through a portal. “A difficult request, I must say.”  
\--  
Gwen stumbled back into her house, leaning on Lucien for support. The energy she spent outside was draining, and she was much more fatigued than usual. She had an inkling as to why…  
“Happy...Birthday Olva.”  
Olva tucked a longsword behind the cabinet. “Oh child, what’ve you done now?”  
“Nevermind me, Dorthe is still missing. Where’s Cicero?”  
Olva gestured vaguely to the back door. “Him and the tall one are out looking for stragglers.”  
Lucien turned, sweeping Gwen up and setting her on the dining room table. He cast a glance at Olva. “And my Silencer?”  
“Is that the brightly dressed one? She’s the one that told me to watch over you. Not quite sure where she went, but she didn't use the door. Gwen, is your arm alright?”  
She cut a piece of bloody fabric off. Under it, a large open cut decorated her forearm. With a tired wave of her hand, magic began closing the wound.  
“Guess that answers my question. Commander doesn’t sit for long, does she?”  
Lucien chuckled. “No, she doesn’t. Olva, could you pull the kids down from the roof?”  
She nodded, and left the room.

 

...  
“Lucien, could you do me a favor?”  
“Sure, what is it?” He pushed hair back from her face, noticing parts of it were shorter than others. “I think you might’ve cut your hair during your little scuffle, Listener.”  
She sighed, taking his knife and cutting the rest even in a forceful slice. She dropped the rest in a basket, and pointedly looked at him.  
His eyes widened, slowly taking back his knife. “Well. What did you need?”  
“Count the kids. Age order.”  
“Do you think I’ve forgotten?”  
“No, Lucien, just,” She smiled warmly, trying to calm her heart. “Do it. Trust me.”  
He looked at her suspiciously, but complied. Holding up his hands, he counted each kid on a finger in descending order.  
“Runa, Minette, Francois,” Gwen laughed as he hesitated. “Shh, you’re distracting me. Then Sofie, Knud, and,” He cast her a worried glance. “Dorthe.” He held up 6 fingers.

Gwen looked at him very carefully, taking his hands, gently lifting up the 7th finger.


	32. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucien turns into a big child for a little bit

He looked confusedly at her hands and his. He looked to her for an explanation, but all she offered was a smile.

His eyes widened, putting a very gentle hand over her stomach.

“You’re…”  
She laughed, nodding. “I am.”  
His expression melted into an ecstatic grin, sweeping her of the table. “SEVEN KIDS! We are so DEAD!” He spun around the dining room giddily, laughing so much Gwen thought he was going to drop her. “You’re SURE?? You’re sure they’re..in there?!” He made no move to put her down, but he gestured towards her abdomen.  
She wiped her eyes. “I love you so much. You absolute cheese.”  
He set her down, taking her face in his hands. “I...I don’t think I’ve ever been this happy. I feel like…” He laughed incredulously. “I’m never gonna let you out of my sight again. _Either_ of you. Do you think they can...can they hear me?” He bent down, pressing his ear to her stomach.  
“Lucien, darling. It’s been maybe a month.”  
He looked up. “What does that mean? How many are left? Is there a lot?”  
“There’s 9 months. You’ve got 8 left. Approximately.” She pet his head. “And the big scary assassin is nowhere to be found...”  
“That’s so many.”  
“Are you the baby or are they?”  
He stood up, blowing hair out of his face. “Ouch, Listener.” He laughed. “I guess we have to come up with names, Gwen. And tell everyone.”  
“Asa already knows.”  
He looked startled. “How does _she-?”_  
“After all she’s done today, _that’s_ what you’re surprised about?”  
“Fair point.”  
\--  
“Hey. Small clown. You see anything?”  
Cicero peered into the forest, hand shielding the sun from his eyes.  
“No. Cicero sees nothing. He thinks the cultists have fled.”  
“She is a scary woman. I would flee as well. We should follow them, see if their tracks lead to the kid. My lady is probably there as well.”  
“You’re the Prince’s bodyguard, right?”  
Titan peered down at him. “Bodyguard? I’m her Sentinel. I watch for her.”  
“But you protect her. Like Cicero and the Speaker do for the Listener.” Cicero looked up innocently. “Like the Listener does for the Night Mother. You do what she says. But not all the time, do you? You watch when she says watch, sure, but not everything you do is an order.”  
He felt slightly exposed. “We should follow the tracks, jester.”  
Cicero nodded, starting forward.  
\--  
Olva started up the steps, wood creaking underneath her feet. The hatch that led to the roof was flung open, but the roof was oddly silent.  
She drew her knife. “Kids…?”  
Suddenly, a shift of weight moved towards the door. Francois’ head peered over at her, relaxing the flame in his hand. “Olva? Oh good, we thought you were a bandit. Sofie’s got a cut, can you help her?”  
Olva relaxed, sheathing the knife. “Yeah.” She swept back her white hair, pulling a bandage out of her pocket. “Where’s your sister?”  
“Which one?”  
“Sofie…?”  
He laughed nervously. “Right, right of course. Sofie’s over here.”  
She gave him a suspicious look, but continued up the stairs and followed him to the child. A minor scrape rose on her arm, but she made no face of pain.   
“You kids are brave, you know?”  
Sofie sighed quietly. “We know.”  
\--  
Asa wandered the throne room, idly floating slightly above her chair. Her facade fell in her focus, a cultist mask hovering just in front of her hand. No emotion showed on her features, sharp and pale, while she focused her energy on the artifact. Her black hair melted into fiery white, long strands floating around her shoulders in the spell. The cat-like eyes that accompanied this realm fell back into her head, making it seem to onlookers that her eyes had fell into complete darkness.  
A mazken guard looked curiously in the room, and immediately left.

Suddenly, the mask exploded into flames, and the god’s eyes mimicked the inferno in a fiery yellow. Its ashes fell to the floor, and she dropped gently into the throne. Her countenance darkened.  
Her voice lilted in a mocking laugh. “Found you.”


	33. Eldest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning! naughty word incoming  
> also mentions of decapitations  
> comment something so i know y'all are still alive this far in jfc

“You know, I feel like after the first decapitation, people tend to leave the premises.” Titan chuckled, sidestepping a corpse. “My Lady was certainly here.”  
“Very clean cut. Color Cicero impressed.”  
“She does have beautiful technique when it comes to murder, I have to say.”  
Cicero played hopscotch between two unlucky fellows. “Does the bodyguard think his special friend learned anything useful? Cicero’s out of ideas.”  
“There was more tracks on the road.”  
“Yes, those tend to be there.”  
“I mean other than the travelers, jester.”  
Cicero missed his mark and startled himself upon breaking a dead one’s bone. He shook off his boot in disgust and peered at the Sentinel. “How would you know that?”  
He gave a sarcastic flourish. “Maaaagic.”  
“Then _why_ did we come in here?”  
Titan paused for a moment, looking at the decapitated head. “To be completely honest, I wanted to see how creative my Lady got with these ones.” He nudged it, glancing at the drippy war paint. “She has _quite_ the temper when it comes to her loved ones.”  
Cicero grinned evilly. “Sounds like someone Cicero knows.”  
“Yeah, speaking of, let’s go get that kid before the Dragonborn owns up to her word and decapitates me.”  
“Another similarity.”  
Titan raised his eyebrow. “Ah. Decapitation runs in the family. Amazing. Awesome. Should we take precautions with the little one as well?”  
“Dorthe’s mostly a pacifist.”  
“How-? What is _mostly_ a pacifist?”  
“Cicero assumes around 80%.”  
Titan sighed tiredly. “For your sake and mine, I hope the 80% is the pacifist part.”  
\--  
Runa held her brother by the arm and her bow in the other.  
“Knud.”  
“No, no I know that face. That’s the ‘I have a terrible idea’ face. Runa, whatever you’re doing, think it through.”  
“They’re not gonna find her on time, Knud.  
“What are you saying?” His eyes widened as she handed him her bow.  
She inched towards the edge of the roof.

“I’m the oldest.”  
“Runa _please,”_ He held out his hand, worried that if he went much further that she’d stay. “Think this through. What’re you _doing?!”_  
“I have to be the one.” She smiled forcedly.  
“Please wait, Runa you’re only oldest by a few months! Whatever you’re planning, don’t do it alone!”  
“If we’re ever to have a chance of finding her, I have to, Knud.”  
“Just tell me what you’re _doing!”_  
She stood at the edge of the roof, worn shoes tottering over the edge. 

“I have to let them get me.”

She turned, leaping off the edge and into a tree, scrambling down the trunk and into the forest beneath. With a last glance at her brother, she marked the tree from which she slid, and disappeared into the green.

Knud turned, bow in hand, to the rest of his siblings. They gaped at him with the same expression he held. Simultaneously, they recognized the open hatch on the floor, and the echo of creaking wood.  
\--  
(song: Bishop Briggs, The Fire)

“Looking rather divine today, my Lady.”  
“Shut up, Haskill.”  
He chuckled, following her beckoning hand. Her blinding white hair floated around her, yellow eyes focusing on seemingly nothing, no pupil to be found.  
“I assume you’ve found the cultists?”  
Asa did not answer, staff materializing in her hand.  
“My lady?”  
“Shut the gates to New Sheoth.”  
Suddenly, the Sentinel appeared through a portal, regaining his balance. He did a double-take on the levitating god, looking her up and down.  
“Sentinel.”  
“You’ve, uhm, summoned me?” He tried not to make eye contact with the bloody one on the staff.  
Her voice lowered. “There is a breach. Locate and destroy.”  
“Might I ask wh-”  
“No you may not.”  
He chuckled, nodding on his way out. “Understood, loud and clear.”

Haskill raised an eyebrow. “So who have you found if not the cultists and the child?”  
“The breach was a side effect of my investigation.”  
He waved to another palace guard. “Gates are being closed as we speak. My Lord, who did you find?”  
Asa suddenly landed on her feet, white hair fading into black.  
“I’ve found who they were worshipping. Or rather, who their little deity belongs to.”  
“I’m assuming a Prince?”  
“Mora.”  
He chuckled. “I see. An easy guess. Of course the Prince of Knowledge wants inside your dragonborn’s head. And what will we be doing about that little insurrection, my Lord?”  
She turned. “I’m going to wreck his shit.”  
\--

The wagon bumped and turned along the road, further muddling her sense of direction.  
The blindfold was thick and dark, so she focused instead on the sounds surrounding her, listening closely to the gravel on the wheels, the sharp noise of the hooves on the road, the ringing of keys on the belt of the driver, and her own breathing.  
“What’s your name, child?”  
She glared, pressing her mouth shut.  
Something hit her left cheek, hard. “Tell me your _name.”_  
Her eyes were watering, but she shook her head vehemently.  
The voice closer to the horses turned. “You’ll get nothing out of her. It’s been hours and she hasn’t said a word. Might as well pretend she’s cargo and go along.”  
The person across from her huffed in annoyance. “Fine. We’ve got more incoming anyways, slow down.”  
The sound of the horses’ hooves ceased. She frowned.  
“You get another one?”  
More bodies entered the cart. First a heavy one, from the tilt of the cart, and a lighter one that didn’t move, but she could hear the soft tap of shoes on wet wood. Had it been raining? She might’ve been focusing too much on the horses. She frowned again.  
“Sit and be quiet.” The heavier body shoved something down next to her, a thud hitting the seat. Then the heavy one left the cart and stalked off into the woods again.  
“Do you talk more?” The voice across sounded exasperated.  
No response from the lighter body.  
She wondered who they were, how they’d been caught, why these people were taking them and where they were going, when a soft tap met her hand.  
Curious, she turned her palm up.  
The other drew a 1 on her hand.  
Her breath stopped short. She squeezed the hand quickly, smiling in the dark.  
They drew a smiley face, and squeezed back.

“What are you two even _doing?”_


	34. Long time no seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> titan gets the eebie jeebies  
> asa assaults yet another passerby

“Where even is the thr-AAGH!” Titan jumped back behind a tree, trying his best to hide his obnoxiously glowing sword with his body. “What in my lord’s good name is _that?!”_  
The breach itself was obvious, but a few daedric...entities...circled around it aimlessly, seemingly unsure of what to do with their new surroundings. They were grotesque, almost shapeless beings, if not for their useless rag coverings, tentacle bodies, and uncomfortably corpse-resembling arms.  
“This is by _far,”_ Titan shuddered. “My _least_ favorite thing to have encountered. What _are_ you...things?” It was painfully obvious they did not belong in this realm, and so he marched onwards.  
He stepped out from behind the tree, approaching the herd with as much authority as he could use on tentacle monsters, but they did not attempt to attack him. Surprised, he lowered his sword.  
“What, you’re not gonna like...slap me? Fight back at all?”  
No response from the gross tourists.  
“You’re all just lost, aren’t you.” He sighed. “You’re more of an accidental intersection than a realm breach. I’m gonna get heat for this. Alright, watch.”  
He sheathed his sword and picked up a long stick from the ground. With a wide flourish, he pointed at one, and then towards the portal.  
They did not move.  
“Please.” Titan pointed towards another. _“Leave.”_ He aggressively gestured toward the portal again.   
No response.  
He sighed again. “I’m not touching any of you, so this will just have to work, won’t it?” He began pushing one of them with the dullest end of the stick, slowly towards the portal. The one he pushed made no aggressive rebuke, and instead just allowed itself to move.  
“C’mon….. _c’mon_ ….a-HA!” The thing disappeared into the portal.  
The other things seemed startled at the disappearance of their kin, but quickly sped off towards the portal themselves. One by one, they dematerialized, and faded from his sight.  
He leaned onto his knees. “Thank the lady. I would rather have died again than get slime _or_ blood on me today. Onwards, to pretend I did my job, eh?”  
The portal blinked out of existence.  
“Yeah, me too.”

\--  
“Job’s done, my Lady.”  
“She’s not here.” Haskill walked past with a stack of papers. “Try Nirn.”  
The chamberlain was right, the throne room was empty.  
“Should I follow her?”  
“Did you kill the seekers?”  
“No,” _Seeker is a fun name for docile tentacle monster._ “Not quite.”  
“Then I’d suggest not.” Haskill exited the throne room, leaving him in silence.  
\--  
“Always seems to be some large magical interference with this family, isn’t there?” He sighed, closing his book. Approaching the door, he raised his hand to knock but paused once the shadow passed over him.  
“And you a-ACK!” Asa held him up by his neck.  
“Name!” She glared, blue eyes disappearing into black.  
He shivered, holding his body weight on her hand. “Laethienel, Archmage of Winterhold and friend to the Dragonborn!” He choked out a strangled laugh. “You can call me Laeth.”  
She opened the door with her other hand, waving him around like a toy. “Is this yours?”  
Gwen jumped, startled. “Put him down! Tilgitt, what’re you doing here?”  
He gasped, dropping down. “Found another magic beacon, figured I should make sure you hadn’t run off and died again. Think I…” He struggled for air. “Think I found it.” He gestured to Asa.  
Lucien frowned. “Now is not the ideal time for a visit, Til.”  
“I realize that.” He brushed off his robes. “Dragonborn, you’re looking well. Why is there a daedric prince in your front yard?”  
Gwen laughed. “Seems I’m having a house party. Cultists stole my kid.”  
“Two incredibly different statements, I must say.”  
“Well, Archmage, would you like to help?”  
He did a mock bow. “I’m at your service.”


	35. Folktale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tilgitt (Laeth) gets some very...important. information.
> 
> tell me which character(s) is your favorite in the comments!

“You remind me of someone, Archmage.” Asa mulled quietly behind him as he began drawing with light on the floor.  
“And who might that be?”  
“I’m not sure yet.” She crossed her hands behind her. “I will let you know.”  
“I appreciate that. Hey, any chance you know how to cast a protection rune?”  
She seemed to fade back into her thoughts.  
“Weird to ask a Prince that, to be honest.” He finished half of the circle. “Hey, you alright back there?”  
“I’ve figured it out. My Sentinel.” Asa’s focus returned. “You remind me of my Sentinel.” She stared intently at the ground for a moment until a 7 foot shadow appeared.  
“Hello my Lady. The breach has been fixed. Anything else?” The shadow smiled.  
“Follow the Dragonborn. And for your sake, stay _hidden_ unless needed this time.”  
He nodded, and faded out of sight.  
…  
“Do I even want to know what that was?”  
“That was who you reminded me of.” Asa stared at him quizzically. “I thought that was implied.”  
“I remind you of a giant shadow man?”  
“He’s a mer.”  
“I remind you of a _giant shadow?”_  
“Well, he doesn’t look like that _all_ the time.”  
He sighed. “Never mind. Pointless argument. Rune’s finished. No cultists will get near or in the house until this wears off.”  
“When will it wear off?”  
“In a few hours, possibly. My guess is around 6.”  
She scoffed. “You don’t know?”  
“I’m the Archmage of Winterhold, not the Accurate of Winterhold.”  
Asa laughed, sending chills down his spine.  
“Say, what are you Prince of anyways?”  
Asa hummed quietly. “Madness.”  
Tilgitt laughed nervously. “Awesome! And they’ve just let you in?”  
—  
The four remaining children struggled to understand what to do. Meanwhile, the silence permeated the roof, gentle trees swaying in the benign weather.  
“Nice day, ain’t it?” Francois nervously chuckled.  
Sofie groaned. “Is this really the time, Fran?”  
“Well the silence was awkward! What’re we gonna do now? Mom and Dad just left, Runa jumped off the _roof,_ Olva left without noticing we _assume,_ what do we do in this situation?”  
Minette chewed her nail, before staring all her siblings down. “I’m next oldest so-”  
“We’re really all only a few months apart.”  
“Be quiet. I’m in charge now. We have to tell somebody. If Runa doesn’t find Dorthe, and our parents come back with only Dorthe, Runa gets stuck in the woods, or worse we’re back where we started with one of us hostage.”  
“I really don’t see how having two of us hostage is gonna-”  
“Be QUIET Knud!”  
Knud held up his hands in defense. “Well, who’re we gonna tell anyways? Is anybody even still home?”

As they spoke, a golden shield descended around their house, solidifying, pulsating, and finally fading from view.

“We’re all just gonna hope that’s a good thing, right?”  
Minette pinched her nose. “Well, we know someone’s here. Let’s go downstairs.”  
—  
“Are...you...a Breton?” Tilgitt looked up from writing notes in his book.  
“You could call me that, I suppose.” Asa hoisted herself off a table and collected her sword.  
“You aren’t Sheogorath, are you?”  
She turned to look at him, blue eyes fading into her daedric version. “Ask again.”  
“No I meant...well…” He hesitated, pushing his braid off his shoulder. “You aren’t the usual ‘Gentleman with a cane’. You didn’t start out as Sheogorath. At one point, you weren’t. Am I right?”  
She smiled sadly. “You are correct, little Archmage.”  
“What was your original name? Who are you?”  
“A little personal for our first meeting.”  
“Names are usually the _first_ thing exchanged, Prince. Besides, I gave you mine, remember? When you tried to snap my neck with one hand?”  
She fully laughed. “I like you, Archmage. You remind me very much of my Sentinel.”  
Suddenly, her smile dropped and she looked away. “My name is Auressare. Auressare Lylveley. Or would you like my middle name as well?”  
Tilgitt froze, looking at her with renewed curiosity. “You’re…? Lylveley? Auressare, Daryenn Lylveley?”  
She met his gaze, raising an eyebrow. “How did you know that?”  
“What happened to your family has been a folktale for two _centuries,_ Asa.”  
“So you know of me, hmm?”  
“I...I didn’t...I’m sorry.” He looked deeply taken aback as he scribbled something in his book.  
“That event happened, as you said, long ago. It is alright, Archmage.” She stepped closer. “However, how do you know my middle name?”  
Tilgitt gulped, trying not to fidget under her stare. “Well, Asa. I know your family’s story because I am an altmer. I know your name because you’re the Hero of Kvatch.”  
She stepped back in surprise. “I thought Lucien was the only one left who remembered that.”  
“No, Asa. No one’s forgotten the Oblivion Crisis. That kind of was a big deal. It was also the end of the Septim line, so scholars tend to remember that at least. You...knew Martin, right?”

Asa tried to keep her expression neutral.  
“Of course you did, what am I saying? From what I’ve read, you two were basically insepara-” He stopped short as she pulled out the amulet of Akatosh. “Wow. You’ve taken really good care of that, haven’t you?” His tone softened. It became a little more obvious to him that she was alive and breathing, and not an extension of his book.  
Asa remained quiet.

“I’m sorry. I just haven’t heard his name out loud in a while. We have visitors, stall your inquiry.” And like that, her vulnerability faded and the wall was back up.  
“Cultists? But the rune should’ve-” He blinked as Asa opened the inner hall doors.  
“Hello children.”  
Minette entered first. Her siblings shuffled in behind her, avoiding eye contact with any adults.  
“We have an issue.”


	36. Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> asa is a very different mom compared to gwen. or is she?

“So you’re Mom’s ancestor, right?”  
Tilgitt quickly opened his mouth to speak, but was quickly shut up by a glance from said ancestor.  
Returning her focus, Asa nodded curtly. “Your mother has left to go after your sister, if that’s what you’re asking.”  
“Sisters.” Minette’s eyebrows creased in worry.  
Asa scanned to see only four children. She knelt quickly, leveling her eyes with Minette. “Child, where is the eldest?”  
Her eyes started to water. “She followed after Dorthe and the cultists. We tried to stop her, I swear. Mom doesn’t know, and she already left, and-”  
“Shh.. it’s okay.” Asa’s voice quieted as she pulled the other kids to her. “Listen to me, all of you. Your sisters are intelligent, are they not?”  
They all nodded, looking at each other.  
“They’re going to be okay. They aren’t after your sisters, they’re after your mother. Nothing will happen to them.”  
Knud started up. “But then they get Mom! And if the cultists don’t find Runa, then she’s just in the woods! And Mom won’t know.”  
Asa stood up, summoning the shade of Titan. He did a cheesy grin.  
“Sentinel, do you have eyes on the Dragonborn?”  
He nodded silently. His posture was odd, like he was perched in a tree, with no tree.  
“And does she know of your presence?”  
He shook his head, paused for a second, and shrugged.  
Asa sighed. “Reveal yourself, and let her know her eldest has gone on her own search.”  
The shade disappeared.  
“Now your mother is aware.”  
The children shot glances at each other.   
“What?”  
“Well, what do we do to help?”  
Asa raised an eyebrow. “Truly your mother’s children. You get to stay in this house and not get kidnapped.”  
“That’s not helping.”  
“You don’t get a choice. If you even suggest that you’re going to leave anyways, I will make sure every exit to this house electrocutes you. Am I understood?”  
They sighed and grumbled. “Yes ma’am.”  
She smiled. “Good children. I will call for you if I need you, but your mother’s goal will always be all of your safety, and she will not accept otherwise. My main goal is to keep your mother alive and safe. So do not fear.”  
Minette looked up. “Who protects you, Asa?”  
She blinked, startled. “I...I don’t need protection.” And with a wave of her hand, she was gone.


	37. Time Bomb

“Dragonborn, I have news for y-.” Titan leapt out of his perch.  
Gwen instinctively pulled her knife and held it to his neck. Lucien laughed.  
“Sentinel, you work for Asa, right?” She sighed, sheathing her blade. “Haven’t you learned not to sneak up on people?”  
“Well, she has killed me a few times for that, I suppose.”  
Lucien raised an eyebrow. “You seem to have recovered quickly.”  
“I’m a daedra, Lachance. I just rematerialize back in the Isles to wreak more havoc.”   
“I’m sure she _loves_ that.”  
Gwen rolled her eyes. _“Boys.”_  
Titan chuckled nervously. “I apologize, Dragonborn. I emerged for a purpose. My Lady has sent news that your eldest has gone after her sister, I’m afraid.”  
She pinched her nose in frustration. “Of course she did.”  
“Wait, that…” He pulled out a few small pieces of cloth. “Listener.”  
“What?”  
“She’s clever enough to know better than to be taken hostage for company.” He raised up the pieces. “Runa’s. She used herself as bait to make a trail. I started picking them up merely because I thought she'd been rough with another shirt.”  
“I’m both frustrated and proud,” She groaned. “Do I scold her?”  
“Listener, in the nicest way possible, this is _exactly_ what you would’ve done.”  
She glared, but it softened into a resigned scowl. “Shut up, Lucien.”  
“You know I’m right, don’t you?” He laughed, watching her look for another piece of cloth.  
“Titan, portal him back to Asa.”  
“Do you...actually want me to do that?” Titan raised his hands.  
She tiredly waved her hand behind her as she marched further into the woods.  
“I’ll take that as a no.”  
“Separate me from her and you’ll see how it feels when someone other than Asa kills you.” Lucien folded his arms and glared.  
“When you’re the target of a beautiful angered god maybe you’ll understand, but-” He bent down to Lucien’s level. “You don’t scare me.”  
 _“Both of you,”_ They turned to see Gwen, glowing throat and all. _“HOME!”_  
“Wait, Liste-”  
 _“NOW!”_  
Titan portaled them both back to the manor.

She sighed exasperatedly, patting her stomach. The heat inside her cooled down as she continued her search, easy breaths going in and out.  
“Sorry kiddo, Mama needed a break.” She looked up at the sky, then back to the fabric in her hands. _Same color._ “Boys.”  
\--  
“However, _she_ scares the life outta me.”  
“As she should.” Lucien heaved a relieved breath, momentarily out of the line of fire. “That was a fast loss of patience. Til, where’d my sister go?”  
The harried mage froze in his note scrawling spree. The kids surrounding him looked between them both. “Tell me you do _not,_ mean the Daedric _Prince,_ Lucien.”  
“Asa?” He tilted his head. “She’s not my legitimate biological sister, Tilgitt. It’s a formality of the Brotherhood. You should know that.”  
“Well _excuse_ me, the similarities were enough evidence to believe the former. I have so many questions for you both, but they will HAVE to wait.” He set down his book and summoned an odd glowing orb. It turned in his hand for a moment and disappeared. He nodded in satisfaction, then turned to Lucien, pointing an accusing finger.  
“You. Tell me what happened to Gwendolyn. What’s different, what’s wrong with her?”  
“What’s this about?” Lucien went to shove the finger out of his face but the elf had already moved. “What do you mean what’s wrong with her? Is there something wrong with her?”  
“That’s my question to you! Do you remember when the Dragonborn asked why I was here, and I said it was to locate another magic beacon? Do you remember how I said it was obviously the Prince on your front porch?”  
“Well..yes?”  
“Well it wasn’t!” The archmage did various tests as he talked, none of which anyone else understood. “Because you see, your loving Prince just dumped a lot of incredibly important information on me, and then poofed off to who knows where!”  
“She’s most likely at the Isles.” Titan interjected.  
“Never mind that! The important part is that your Lord just disappeared off Nirn, but the beacon! The beacon is _STILL HERE!_ And I’ll bet you a _thousand_ septims it’s the same as it was the last time we did this dance. So I ask you again,” Tilgitt mildly looked like he was losing it. “What. Is wrong. With the Dragonborn?”  
Lucien looked directly at the nervous kids behind the mage. “She’s...pregnant.”  
Tilgitt took a step back, surprised. The kids exchanged shocked glances.  
“But I still don’t understand.” Lucien tried not to feel the heat of the spotlight. “So she’s pregnant, why does that make her a magical anomaly?”  
“Alright...well first off, she’s the Dragonborn.” Tilgitt opened his journal of notes again, scrawling down his newly acquired info. “That’ll always be a large factor in why weird things happen to her. Second of all, think of how many times she’s… been hit. Specifically in the abdomen.” He tried to avoid mentioning the being impaled part.  
“What does that have to do with it?”  
“How did her wounds heal? For most instances, at least?”  
“Restoration magic. Potions.”  
“So every part of her body in that area has been replaced time and time again with a magical replica of what once was there.”  
Lucien slowly nodded his head. “So every time her wounds closed with magic it meant more of her body was made of magical components.”  
“And now there’s something growing in there. And not only is its surrounding territory filled with magicka, it began of a magical piece as well. I am…” He laughed nervously. “Not explaining that part. What I’m saying is, you’d better keep Gwen very, _very_ happy. Because the further she gets along, the more powerful she gets. She’s holding what amounts to a magical _bomb.”_  
Lucien chuckled anxiously. “Then I suppose you’d best know why the Sentinel and I are here at this current moment.”  
Tilgitt was absorbed into his notes again. “You, are you the Sentinel he refers to? What was the nature of the relationship between your Lady and Emperor Martin Septim?” He paused in his scrawling long enough to shoot the giant a glance, awaiting an answer.  
Titan’s eyebrow raised. “Are you truly sure you want me to say that in front of them?”  
“Phrase it lightly, then.”  
“They were, ahm.” He chuckled. “Close. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m being summoned. Be careful saying that name around my Lady, Archmage.” And then he disappeared into the floor.  
Lucien crossed his arms. “I never did approve of that priest.”  
“Such a curiosity as to why _that_ might be, Lucien. Now, sit down. I have many questions for you as well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sat for a long time wondering if they would know what a bomb was, and decided that in a world where like everybody can do magic? at varying levels of skill? yeah, they know what a bomb is.


	38. Orders

The palace itself was large, ornate, and majorly unchanged since she’d mantled him. The statues of his likeness remained, the pieces of him stayed, but it was her house now. Not her name, not her title, not her power. But for now, it was all under her control. As long as they connected the name to her face, she could do whatever she wanted. They weren’t stolen resources. Perhaps borrowed, but she wasn’t quite given “No.” as an option, was she? And the Greymarch hadn’t evicted her yet.  
“My Lady?” Haskill looked up at her. “Are you aware you’re floating again?”  
She hummed, falling back down lightly. “I was thinking. You’re Sheogorath’s Chamberlain, right?”  
“That’s correct.” He raised an eyebrow.  
“And I am Sheogorath. For now.”  
“Yes? I must admit, this is an odd confirmation, my Lady.”  
“Is there any other way for me to permanently die other than the Greymarch?”  
Haskill looked moderately concerned now, an odd expression for someone so used to insanity. “Are you planning something I should worry about?”  
“Answer the question, Chamberlain.”  
They were now in the palace’s inner hallways, and he supposed the god wanted to find her own chambers. He walked beside her, uneasy.  
“Well the Greymarch is a daedric invasion. You can die in the Isles only to Jyggalag’s hand, because this is your realm. You can't permanently die on Nirn because you just return here. I suppose if you were to enter, say, a different Daedric Prince’s realm, you would be substantially weaker, and could die for good. I extremely suggest not to test this.”  
Asa remained quiet. “Thank you, Chamberlain. We are here. You may return to your previous activity now.”  
He watched her shut the bedroom door between them, and felt unusually uneasy about what was going on in the Mad God’s head.  
In Asa’s head.

\--

“Sentinel?” She sat criss-crossed on the bed, oddly childish looking. Her intricate regalia crumpled around her, starkly opposing the red of the blankets.  
Titan materialized at the foot of the bed. “Hello, My Lady. What did you need?”  
“Would you just...call me Asa? Just for now.”  
“Of course.” His voice quieted in the oddly secluded room. “Are...you alright?”  
She was unfocused and spacing, but her eyes suddenly pierced into him. “You have followed me, by order and by choice, for hundreds of years. For our first few years, I very deeply did not want you around. But you remained there.”  
“Yes. I believed myself your guardian. Your watchful eye.” He chuckled at himself. “Bit of an annoying prick, wasn’t I?”  
“And then you died.” She looked down somewhere at his boots. He was hesitant to move. “You died protecting me, and I realized rather quickly that I did not want you to...I did not want your blood on my hands. So I made you into a daedra. Took your likeness and your consciousness and made another, immortal, you. And offered you a job.”  
He slowly tiptoed towards her, wishing he still had his helmet on. “A job to be your Sentinel. I was there, Asa. Why are you bringing this up now?”  
“If it was not me you were assigned to protect and take orders from, would you still have taken the job?”  
He felt his face heat up. “Well...no. I followed you around long before I knew you were a god, Asa. And not for the assassination contract either.”He chuckled quietly. He very much wanted to leave this very quiet room, but also he didn’t. Not quite knowing what he wanted was uncomfortable too.  
She suddenly grew very serious, blue eyes clouding in thought. “Understand that if I order you, for once in all these years, to not follow me somewhere, it would be for your sake.”  
“Asa..?”  
“There are some deaths I cannot save you from, Sentinel.”   
She went to get up and leave, but he quickly caught her hand. She glanced down at him, confused with her big blue eyes. Her hair fell behind her, long and dark without any illusion.  
“Wait-” He sat, mesmerized. Gently, he took her hand in both of his. “Where do you plan to go that I can’t follow?”  
She blinked with surprise. “...Titan?”

He was _definitely_ not at a resting heart rate now.

“Titan, are you there?” Her eyes seemed foggy.  
“...My Lady?”  
And without another word, she collapsed.

Titan burst out of the bedroom, carrying Asa and sprinting towards the only person in this realm or the next that knew how to fix a Prince.

_“Haskill!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw, if y'all ever find like,,,a typo or weirdly italicized section, let me know! I'm not perfect, and I'd appreciate the help :)


	39. Pssh, Amateurs.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> look when i write these on google docs i dont name the chapters so these are all made up the spot

Gwendolyn picked up another fabric piece. It was smaller than the ones first done, but she was now on the road, and a musty old fort stood on the other side of the trees. On the edge of the trees waited a damp, covered cart.  
“Well done, my love.” She chuckled, approaching the stopped cart. It was void of any belongings or children, except muddy footprints leading into the cart and back out again. She peered at the ground. More footprints.  
“As a professional kidnappee, this is terrible craftsmanship.” She unhooked the horses and waved them goodbye. “If they got my kids grimy…”  
“FALSE DRAGONBORN!” An arrow flew past her.  
She rolled her eyes and turned towards the voice. “You want proof, or you want your life?”  
“We want you _dead.”_  
“Yeah, that’s usually how this goes, isn’t it?” _Don’t aim for my stomach._ She marched her way to where the footsteps led, which was a run-down cellar. _Please let them be okay. Please._ “Don’t get in my way if you know better, archer.”  
Another arrow thwacked into the wood of the door.  
She stomped up to the shambling tower he stood on. “Is this what you wanted?” With a word, a burst of fire shot from her throat. “Are you done? Are you happy with yourself?” She coughed up smoke and glared. “I’ve got to make dinner soon. Can’t be out in the woods all day. GIRLS?!”  
A muffled shout, and a slam against the cellar door. She approached, wary.  
“Feim Zii.”   
Her corporeal body dissipated into a light blue shade of herself, stepping through the cellar door. The transfer of solid to open air was disconcerting at best.  
“Where are my kids.”  
“MOM!”  
“Hello guys!” Another arrow flew through her, making a laughable clattering noise on the stairs. “Wow, did that go how you wanted it to?”  
The cultist-warden lowered his bow. Runa and Dorthe were huddled together behind him, staring at her with their big doe eyes. Runa held the only oil lantern in the room, and it trembled in her tiny hand.  
Gwen beckoned towards her. “Come to me.” She faded back into solidity.  
They looked hesitantly at the warden, who was struggling with what to do.  
“He won’t hurt you. It’s okay. Don’t worry, I’ve got you.”  
Dorthe burst into tears, and ran to her mother’s side. Runa was slower to react, but buried her face in her mother’s shirt.  
“I know you’re scared. It’s alright now.” She glared at the warden. “As for you. Girls, leave the cellar.”  
“It’s still locked, mum.”  
“Ah, right. Warden. Unlock the door.”  
He stood, frozen.  
“Would you rather I removed the keys from your corpse? In front of my daughters? Unlock the door, warden.”  
With a sudden burst of energy and perhaps will to live, the cultist fumbled with the lock of the door and swung it open, stumbling back to avoid being in the way.  
“Thank you.” The girls walked up the steps, and back into the fresh air. The smell of the rain still lingered.  
Gwen gave a pointed look to her oldest daughter. “Do you need the lantern anymore?”  
Runa shook her head quizzically, and gave the lantern to her mother.  
“Go to the covered cart and wait for me. I’m going to have a little chat with our friend in the cellar. Scream if anybody else comes for you, alright?”  
They nodded, and went together, inseparable.

“Dorthe…”  
“What’s she going to do with the lantern, Runa?”  
“Keep your eyes on the road, Dorthe. Just keep looking forward.” She heard the glass shatter behind them. “No, don’t look. It’s okay.”  
Quietly, they sat in the cart, avoiding the wet spots where the rain had leaked through.  
But the fiery words never came.

“Girls, are you ready?” Not a spot of blood on her.  
They gave each other a surprised glance, and got off the cart.


	40. Book club

Haskill shot up in surprise, dropping his paperwork and confusedly staring at the unconscious god in Titan’s arms.  
“How have you gone and managed _this?!_ What’s happened to her?”  
“I..I don’t know! She asked if I was there like she stopped being able to see me, and then she just collapsed!” Titan was nervously bouncing from one foot to the other, trying to keep Asa from bouncing with him.  
“Sentinel, please calm down. What did she say to you before she blacked out?” Haskill beckoned to him away from the throne room and into another room he didn’t remember ever seeing. “I’m assuming you want to stay with her?”  
“Yes! Yes, of course.” He checked her pulse for the fifth time. “Where are we going?”  
“Back to Nirn.”  
“Awesome! Wait, why?”  
“Sentinel.” Haskill gave him a pointed glance. “Right now, you are cradling Lord Sheogorath, God of Madness, ruler of this realm. If someone wanted to find, and perhaps kill, our Lady? Where is the first place you would look?”  
Titan blinked in understanding. “The Shivering Isles. So we have to hide her.”  
“Until I figure out what’s happened, yes. Although I have a suspicion. Tell me what she told you.” The chamberlain began moving all sorts of things that he assumed was helpful.  
“Well, basically, she said that if she said not to follow her...that I should not...follow...her.” Titan sighed. “She made it sound better. Do you know what she meant?”  
Haskill pinched his nose for a moment. “She asked me if there was any way she could die permanently. I told her that she could only truly be eliminated as Sheogorath if she was killed in another Prince’s realm. And then she told _you,_ her treasured Sentinel, to stay behind if she went somewhere you couldn’t follow. So I suspect our Prince is, mentally at least, occupying another Daedric realm.”  
“She…” He pulled her closer to him, as if that would save her now.  
“She was protecting you. Yes. She has been for centuries, Titan. I’d hoped either of you would have noticed earlier. Hold on to her now, this is going to be a rocky trip.”

They rematerialized inside the Dragonborn’s dining room.

Gwen turned, visibly weary. “Well hello again, I do believe we’ve met.” She yawned, sipping her mug of water. Very faint smoke billowed out from her throat when she spoke. “You’ll want to watch out for Lucien.”  
As if on cue, he walked in, and rushed to Asa’s body. “What have you done to her!? I swear, if I find out you’ve hurt her, I’ll-”  
“Save it, Speaker. We’re here to protect her.” Titan glared.  
Gwen raised an eyebrow. “Boys. Do we have to do this again?”  
“No, we don’t. My apologies, Dragonborn.” Haskill sent a chilling glare to both of them. “Sorry for the intrusion, but I have to ask you, specifically, and we need to hide our sleeping Prince somewhere less obvious than her realm.. Have you ever encountered Hermaeus Mora, by any chance?”  
She stood up, setting her mug down. “I suspect more often than I thought. Someone got in my head recently. Makes sense it’d be him. Why?”  
“Do you have a Black Book?”  
“I…” Lucien looked at her quizzically. “I do. I haven’t touched it in years.”  
The youngest elf came barreling into the room, shoving his braid off his shoulder. The happy shouts of kids echoed from the room he emerged from.  
“This is my friend, Tilgitt. We call him Til. Til, this is Asa’s friend, Haskill.”  
Haskill curtly nodded. “I am Lord Sheogorath’s Chamberlain. You are the Archmage of Winterhold.”  
Tilgitt’s eyes sparkled in amazement, but he turned his attention to Gwen. “You didn’t bother telling me you had a Black Book?!”  
“Well…” She smiled. “Okay. Look, I can’t explain myself. I have it, that’s the important part, right?”  
Haskill nodded. “If what I suspect is true, it might save Asa.”  
Gwen disappeared into the library, shoving a bookcase and grabbing a very sinister looking book out of a hole in the wall.  
“Oh don’t look at me like that, I built the damn house. I’ll put my hidey holes where I put them.” She raised an eyebrow at the stunned room. “Opening this will take you to Apocrypha in a rather gross manner. Any idea where Asa might be, or what she’s doing? I can find her.”  
“No, Dragonborn.” Titan shook his head. “You are by far the most important thing to her, outranking me, everyone else, and herself. The last thing she would want is for you to risk your life in an enemy god’s realm. Especially in your condition.”  
Haskill piped up. “He’s right. She’s in there now because he threatened you. I believe her exact words were ‘I’m going to wreck his shit.’ She cares for you more than she lets on, Dragonborn.”  
“Not letting on who she cares for is a common theme for Asa.” Lucien crossed his arms, chuckling. “I have to agree with the Sentinel, Gwen. And not only for my own interests. Against all odds, Asa hasn’t died yet. Distracting her from whatever she’s doing right now would only put you both in danger. And...for my own interests, no. I don’t want to risk either of you.”  
Titan grabbed the book from her. “I’ll do it. I’m supposed to be the one protecting her.”  
“Sentinel.” Haskill raised an eyebrow. “She very clearly told you not to follow her, even in her less-than-lucid state.”  
“2 centuries ago she gave me an order that I disobeyed, and because of it, she had to resurrect me and she saved my life. I can disobey just one more order if it might save _her_ life, Chamberlain. Surely you understand that.” During this, Gwen and Lucien gave each other an amused glance.  
“You disobey orders all the time, Sentinel.”  
Titan opened his mouth and froze.  
“Read the damn book and get our Lady back, Sentinel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is anybody reading this or is this just emma's one person fun time


	41. Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> F I N A L L Y
> 
> also shoutout to my non-TES beta reader, my aunt, who's put up with so much emotional turmoil and writing on a game she doesnt even play

It was late at night now, and the Sentinel stood very, very still in the dining room. The Chamberlain had returned to the Isles, presumably to deal with his stress in his own fashion, and Cicero had disappeared to who knows where. Olva was nowhere to be seen after, from the collective report of the children, patching up their various wounds. So, besides the six sleeping children tossed about their bed like rag dolls, they were alone.  
Lucien put his book away when she reached for his hand.  
“What’s on your mind, Gwen?”  
“Names.” She lightly pet a blonde head settled on her stomach.  
“By Sithis, I hadn’t even thought that far.”  
“It’s not really like we had the time, did we?” She chuckled lightly. “That’s my excuse. Didn’t have enough time to process that we had to name our child. Was too busy corralling the other six.”  
He laughed, moving to put his head on her shoulder. “Soon we’ll be a house of 9.”  
“If I have triplets…”  
“I meant us included, Gwen.”  
“I…” She put her palm on her forehead. “Shhh. You’re never to speak of that again.”  
He covered his mouth, trying not to laugh.  
“If you wake them up I am evicting you to downstairs.”  
“You forgot we lived here.” The resounding flick on his forehead only made it harder not to laugh. “I’m never going to let you forget this.”  
“Can we please focus on naming our child, Lucien?” She huffed.  
“Alright, alright. So, if it’s a girl, what about...I’m blanking. Help.”  
“Any family to honor? A person to remember? A name you like the sound of?” She sighed. “Not like I have a lineage to know.”  
“Gwen..” He sat up and adjusted a falling child before sending her a concerned glance.  
“No, there’s enough of those around here.” She smirked. He rolled his eyes.  
“How about Maria?”  
She smiled, humming and rolling it out on her tongue. “I like it. Ma-ri-a. Who’s it for?”  
He pulled out the ribbon holding his ponytail back and yawned. “One of my dark family. She looked after Asa, kept her sane when I died. I knew her from poor to prosperous, but she wasn’t ever frowning. Antoinetta Marie.”  
“It’s pretty. In honor of Antoinetta, then.” She grinned, beckoning to him. He raised an eyebrow. “Let me play with your hair.”  
“Gweeeen.”  
She pouted like a child, before bursting into giggles. “Just give me your head.”  
“Sorry it’s not detachable, Listener.”  
“Oh, like you’re any stranger to using me as a pillow.”  
“Ouch, straight for the kill shot.” He held his hand over his heart like he’d been wounded. “Alright, you’ve got me. So, what if it’s a boy?”  
She started to braid his hair.

_“Lucien, come here.”_  
_What in Sithis’ name was she doing? Did she know? Oh, she definitely knew. No way of escape and now she plans to ruin me._  
_“I braid her hair for every contract and yet everyday it just magically falls out.” The dunmer smiled lovingly and flicked her forehead._ _“And one day I will not be here to unblind my dearest child, so come here.”_  
_Lucien did so, raising an eyebrow. She froze in place, trying not to blush._  
_“So, dark Brother Lucien. Do you remember how to braid?”_  
_He shook his head. “It’s been quite a while.”_  
_“Well, let me teach you then, so that you might be an aid to our mutual friend.” She playfully tugged on Gwen’s unreasonably long hair._

_Nothing but her hand remained in the rubble and ash, holding a red ribbon._

She stopped braiding. “What about Gabriel? If it’s a girl, Maria Gabriella.”  
Lucien smiled wistfully. “Perfect.”  
...  
“What was the name of your mentor? The one who liked Asa?”  
He laughed. “Vicente? That cheese?”  
“Vicente.” She tilted her head in thought. “Gabriel Vincent. Does that work?”  
Lucien’s eyes widened. “I … love it. Smart woman. Dare I say it, what if we have twins?”  
She flopped back onto the pillows. “Then the first thing they’ll learn how to share is their name. I’m too tired to come up with more names.”  
He smiled in the way that assassins were not supposed to know. “That’s fine, Gwen. We have our names. Go to sleep. Let’s hope Titan is still there in the morning.”  
She groaned in response, pulling him to her. The book continued to hum in her ear.


	42. 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> manually putting in the italics is Killing me hope yall enjoy this

She twisted the ring on her finger anxiously, petting the curly brown head on her chest. Lucien had her locked in, but the Black Book hummed ever so constantly in her head, mixing in with her thoughts and driving her up the wall. Asa was somewhere in Apocrypha, risking her life, and Titan was sucked into the book trying to find her, and both of their lives were on the line in that god-forsaken realm. All because she was a target. Why wasn’t she in the book? Because she was pregnant? To everyone else, obviously yes, but she could still defend herself! If she wore a chestplate and kept her eyes open, she’d be fine, right? And if the threat wasn’t eliminated before she got further along, then she would be even more at risk.  
She attempted to pry Lucien off. No luck. If he knew what she was trying, he wouldn’t let go when he was awake either.  
She smoothed his hair back with a heavy heart, but spoke the words anyways.   
“Feim Zii.”  
He fell through her onto the bed, but didn’t stir. She reached the doorway, looked back once, and went downstairs.  
\--  
“Mora.”  
“Sheogorath? What an unexpected visitor.” His voice lilted sarcastically.  
Asa stared into the largest eye of the mass. “What do you want with the Dragonborn?”  
“Ah, is that why you’ve gotten involved? A little pet of yours? Are you being territorial, Sheogorath?” The dark fog that surrounded the tentacled mass got incrementally darker. “Or is it the mortal you’re inhabiting that clouds your judgement?”  
“Answer the question.”  
“Hmm. You don’t talk like Sheogorath. Am I speaking to the mortal?”  
Asa glared. She knew her powers were weaker here, and that she couldn’t fight the Prince in his own realm, but a large portion of her wanted to punch him in his stupid eye. But she was forced here, and so she could not escape as she pleased. “There is no distinction now. Answer the question.”  
“Hmm. I want to study her. Make her my Champion...Get her to do my bidding.” The Prince of Knowledge laughed. “She can do things that I cannot, and vice versa. This can work out to our advantage.”  
“To _your_ advantage. She wants no dealings with you.”  
“Oh, have you asked?” The eye narrowed. “Listen to me. I have the upper hand here. I am already in her head, all I need is her compliance.”  
“Obedience.”  
“Call it what you like. I plan to use her to get my way. That is what Princes do. Mortal lives are expendable and you know this. She will replace my Champion and I will have access to more knowledge than ever.”  
“Replace?”  
“That does not concern you. Now,” The fog started to encircle her, getting darker. “Do I need to expect your interference again?”  
“You can expect me at EVERY turn.” She grinned maniacally. “What’s mine is mine. You can have her over my dead body.”  
“Fine. I’ll take care of that first, then.”  
 _I do not fear death. I do not fear de-_

“Sorry, Herma Mora. You can’t have her.”  
They both turned to see the figure in the dark.  
“Titan?” Her voice raised in fear. “No. No. I told you to stay. No.”  
He stepped through, smiling with his sword drawn. “I’m sorry, my Lady. Figured I could disobey one last order.”

She stared at him, feeling something in her chest twist.

_“Oh please. I remember when you were born. You’re merely a tall child.”_   
_He followed her down the streets of the Imperial City, circling around her to get her attention. His grin reflected in the sunlight, and his auburn ponytail turned golden. “12 years isn’t truly that long, oh dearest Auressare. C’mon, would you consider it?”_   
_“Absolutely not. Get out of my sight before I call the guards on you. And do not call me that.”_   
_“We could have a lot of fun~” He raised his eyebrows in his cheeky grin again, peering underneath her hood. “Please, don’t give me that look. If you wanted me dead you could’ve done that long ago. I know there’s a light in all that darkness, and I’ll follow you around until I find it.”_   
_“Stalking is also a crime. A crime which I will not hesitate to accuse you of in front of the guards.”_   
_“Say what you want, Asa.” He walked backwards in front of her, taking long strides. “I’ll always come back. Time and time again. You’ll never be rid of me.”_   
_She stopped in her tracks, smiling to herself. “Maybe you’re persistent. I’ll give you that. But a few weeks of peace will be bliss. I hope you get my cell. GUARDS!”_   
_He only smiled, putting his hands up in mock surrender._

Like in slow motion, the tentacle rose out of thin air, ripping his sword out of his hands.

_“Are you thick in the skull? Are you truly?” She pressed her hands over the wound, terrified to meet his eyes. “Don’t move. Do you hear me? Do not move.”_   
_His hand caught her wrist, and he sleepily gazed at her._   
_“Do NOT impede me, you fool. I can’t believe you’d throw yourself into danger like that.”_   
_“Are…”_   
_“Do not speak. Don’t speak.” Her composure was falling apart, trying to remember any healing magic she’d ever learned. “I can’t believe you. I told you to stop following me, for the gods’ sake. Why can’t you listen?!”_   
_“Are you...alright?” He looked at her pointedly, but it was obvious he was struggling to focus._   
_“I am FINE! Shut up!” She glared at him, trying to tear his hand off her wrist. “Shut up! Shut up!”_   
_He smiled weakly. “Sorry Asa. I’m...not a very good listener.” He laughed, bloodied grass around him darkening._   
_She tore off her black hand’s hood in frustration. “SHUT UP! I’ll fix you. I can fix you.”_   
_His hand fell, losing his grip on her hand. He stared somewhere in the distance._   
_“I can fix this. I can fix you.” She raised her bloody hands, eyes turning dark, and vaguely god-like. But there was no one left to notice. “I don’t want you to-to-”_

“Leave me.” Asa pleaded. But it was too late. His sword was in the Prince’s ‘hands’ now, and he was left defenseless. As time seemed to slow to a halt, he reached out for her.  
As the sword turned in its hold to point at her, she turned to him.   
He grabbed her, and swiveled them both so that he stood in between. “Figured I’d return the favor. A life for a life, my Lady.”  
She grabbed him by the shoulders in barely contained rage. “I am _sick_ and _tired_ of people dying for me.”  
Somewhere else, Titan closed a book. The twist in her chest did not leave.

The Prince of Knowledge sighed, twirling the sword at her chest. “Impressive that your Champion bypassed my knowledge of his entrance, I’ll give you that.”  
 _For once, he is not noticed._  
“Do you agree to not interfere? Or do I need to kill you, mortal?”  
She grabbed the blade and pointed it at her heart, glaring. “Do what you need to. I’ll never let you have her.”  
“So be it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did you find the pun?


	43. 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning, kinda long

Gwen padded down to the motionless mer in her dining room. He sat, vaguely see-through, in a worn kitchen chair, face completely obscured by the book. Next to him, Asa was tossed onto a cot, seemingly asleep. The blanket tossed over her was Lucien’s work, and the food on the table was her’s. However, the chair moved over was Titan’s.  
She smiled wistfully at them both, slowly prying the book from Titan’s hands, but before she could, he awakened. Asa did not.  
He slammed the book shut. “NO!”  
“Titan! Calm down, quiet! What’s happened?!”  
“She…” He looked panicked. “She sent me back! He took my sword and I tried to take the hit for her and she looked me right in the eyes and sent me _back!”_  
Gwen had quietly taken the book from his hands. “Of course she did. Listen to me, Titan.”  
He glanced from her to the sleeping Asa, tears streaming from his eyes. “I’ll do anything. I’ll listen. For one god’s sake I’ll listen. Please, Dragonborn.”  
She smiled, in the determined way that had scared many more. “Your only job is to find every wound she gets. Tilgitt?”  
A blonde head rose from a mass of blankets on the floor. He pulled himself up and out wearily, doing a mock salute.  
“Archmage, I hope you’ve been doing your studies in Restoration. Follow where he points. You both hear me?”  
Titan wiped his eyes on her sleeve, nodding quickly. “Loud and clear, Dragonborn. I’m not saying any goodbyes tonight.”  
She nodded once, and opened the book.  
\--  
“Don’t you have any books on how to fight?” Asa held her shoulder, grinning. “Gods, your aim is terrible.”  
Hermaeus Mora’s mass of eyes and tentacles encircled her now, but he insisted on fighting with Titan’s sword. He could easily impale her, but he seemed to be too focused on actually making a hit with the giant sword.  
“All these books, not one on sword fighting? I doubt it.” Earlier, she’d said the distinction between Sheogorath and Asa was nonexistent, but now it felt like they were separate and aligned. Both agreed upon the goal. Win against Herma Mora.  
“Are you finished? You can’t keep this up forever, and you can’t leave. You might as well accept your execution as it comes to you.” He swung again, and she danced past it again.  
“Well, I must admit, you’re not making it rather tiring. If you have all these books on training, and you still have only hit your target a whopping number of,” She noticed the cut on her shoulder was gone. “One..time, I think you’re suggesting that in all these years, you didn’t bother reading them. Imagine, the god of Knowledge, not knowing something! Ha!” Her voice fractured in her laughter, making it very obvious she was Lord Sheogorath. Or at least obvious that he was somewhere in there. She spun past another swing, doing a small bow. “I must say, you’re a lovely dance partner though.”  
The Prince growled, swinging and nicking her on the arm. She looked at it with astonished amusement as it immediately closed back up.  
“Well, that complicates things for you, doesn’t it?” She laughed again, much more maliciously. That part was certainly Asa.  
\--  
_Mother?_  
_Yes?_  
_Gwen nodded to herself, fearful to speak aloud. Good. If you’re still there, he doesn’t know I’m here._  
The Night Mother’s voice was usually static and unchanging, giving her orders and nothing else, but she could almost sense the smile in her words.  
_Well of course. You’re my daughter, after all._  
Gwen smiled to herself, winding her way deeper into Apocrypha. _Keep talking to me. If you stop responding, I’ll know to run._  
_Fair enough. What are you doing?_  
_I’m going to find a Black Book in Apocrypha and run it to Asa. I’ll open it in front of her face as fast as I can and it’ll send her back._  
_And what will you do to go back?_  
_I want to figure out why everything in here wants me so badly first. And if everything goes south, I’ll do what I do best. Force my way._  
The Night Mother genuinely laughed, in a scratchy cough sort of way. _You remind me of so many others before you. Stubborn._  
Gwen grinned, sliding past prying eyes and locking onto the ominous book in the distance. _I prefer ‘determined’._  
_Of course you do._ The sarcasm dripped from her words. It was an odd sort of comfort to have the dark presence of the Night Mother inhabit her mind and talk to her, but it was better than the silence by a long shot. She never wanted to be alone in Apocrypha again.  
_Is that your book?_  
_Sure is. Any chance you can point me towards Asa?_ Gwen straightened up and swiveled around, looking for any sign of her.  
_I haven’t been able to talk to Asa in centuries. She wishes not to hear me, and too much is already in her mind. She has strayed far, my child._  
_You can’t sense her at all?_  
_She does not want to be found._  
Gwen sighed. _I’m not asking. Alright, mother. Hope to see you soon. Look out for Lucien, will you?_  
_Do what you must._  
She clutched the book to her side, bracing herself and shouting. “HERMAEUS MORA! YOL TOOR SHUL!” A burst of fire shot up out of her. “HERE I AM!”  
The portal was swift to open, and she soon fell through.

“Dragonborn.”  
Gwen looked up, holding her Black Book like treasure. “You’re not Mora.”  
“Indeed I am not. Hello, Last Dragonborn.”  
\--  
“Hey, what’d you say your name was?” Titan grimaced, watching another cut open on her forearm. The mage nodded quietly.  
“Did you want my birth-given one, or dragon-given one?”  
Titan chuckled. “Why do you have two? I know she’s scary but she really just renamed you?”  
Tilgitt’s eyes flashed golden for a brief second, magic circling Asa as he plopped down in a chair. He laughed tiredly. “How long have you known Asa?”  
“My whole life.”  
“...Wow.” The mage’s eyebrows raised. “So I’m assuming you know what happened with Lucien?”  
“I know that there was a section of Asa’s life where she cut her hair short and became Champion of the Arena. And that she often went to a gravestone on a farm at midnight at the same time. After a few weeks of that, I connected the dots.”  
Tilgitt laughed again. “I learn more and more each day, no matter how many books I read. Do you know who did it?”  
“I...don’t remember. It took me awhile to figure out he was even killed.”  
“Well,” He did a dramatic flourish towards himself. “I am the unlucky descendant of the one who killed Lucien.”  
Titan snapped up, peering deep into his eyes. “Wow. I didn’t realize he was an altmer.”  
“He wasn’t.” Tilgitt laughed. “2 centuries makes quite the difference. Anyways, when I met the Dragonborn, she was on her mission to kill every last descendant of that man. I was a name to check off the list.”  
“That’s…” Titan looked at the head in his lap. “Messed up.”  
“Possibly. But I would’ve done the same.” The mage sighed thoughtfully. “You love her. If she was killed, you’d hunt down every last responsible breathing shape. Am I wrong?”  
He was quiet, staring down at Asa. The magic was wearing thin. “Why the name?”  
“I see.” Tilgitt stood up, preparing himself for more healing. “Gwen was concerned for my safety.”  
“Wasn’t she going to kill you?”  
“She has her times.”  
Titan laughed. “That I understand.”  
“Yeah,” Tilgitt threw his hands up as soon as the magic dissipated, and began again. “She thought Lucien might’ve clued in to who I was before she could explain if he knew my name. Not that my name was anywhere close to Bellamont, but I wasn’t going to disobey the dragon.”  
“That I understand as well.” Titan pointed to another cut. “A little more of a recent lesson, to fear the Dragonborn.”  
“Everyone learns it eventually.” Tilgitt laughed. “My real name is Laethienel. If you’d like, you can call me Laeth.”  
“Hmm. But then we wouldn’t be “Ti” buddies.”  
“Huh?”  
“TI-tan, TI-lgitt.”  
“I-” The mage sighed. “It’s too early for this.”  
\--  
“Do you even understand why you are here?”  
Gwen stumbled up, scraping the Black Book towards her. “No, not really. I suspect you’re the one sending the cultists though.”  
“Then you’d be correct. I wish there was another way, but I need your soul to escape Apocrypha.” He threw her to the ground with a wave of his hand.  
“Funny. I need it for just that reason as well.” She growled, forcing herself to stand again. “Would you stop that? And why can’t you just leave? I was just headed out. Taking a friend with me, though.”  
“I’ve been here, a prisoner, for 4,000 years.” He waved his hand, throwing her to the ground. “Stop getting up.”  
Gwen did not do that. “Okay, but why do you need _my soul_ to escape? Couldn’t I help you? Although that possibility is lessening every time you-” She fell again. “Are you serious?”  
“What a naive suggestion.”  
“Look, my friend is currently fighting off Herma Mora, waiting for any escape. We have a common enemy. And Dragonborn to Dragonborn, she’s not involved in this. Could you STOP for just the smallest of moments so I can save her?”  
“Why is your friend fighting Hermaeus Mora? He is a daedric Prince, and this is his realm. That is...incredibly foolish.”  
“She’s _fighting_ because he’s trying to get _me_ and we are _family._ Do you know what that _means?_ Has it been so long that you don’t remember emotional connections?” He hadn’t cast her down again, too intent on listening. “She is trying her best to _protect_ me and I am trying my _damnedest_ to save her life. Would you PLEASE take me to Mora, and we can have a little duel or whatever when I’m done? 4,000 years and one day?”  
“You don’t even know my name.”  
“Hi,” She held out her hand for him to shake. “I’m Gwendolyn.”  
He did not accept the gesture, but turned away. “I am Miraak. First Dragonborn. Finish your business.” Over his shoulder, he waved his hand, sending her into some dark fog.

“Hello Dragonborn.”  
“You! You’re Herma Mora. It’s about time.” She swiveled around, coming inches from Asa. “Time to go home, love.”  
The book and the god both disappeared in a flash.  
Gwen turned to face the eye, feeling a pit in her chest. _Mother?_  
No response.


	44. 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swallow your fear and face your god! Welcome to Apocrypha.

Asa shot up from the cot, starling the elf boys in the room. Titan froze in place, unsure whether to stay or scramble away. She turned to face him.  
“You.”  
He didn’t say anything. She moved off of him and went to face the awkward mage in the corner.  
“I assume you are why all my wounds disappeared.’  
“Yes ma’am.” Tilgitt nodded.  
“Thank you. Where’s Gwendolyn?”  
They both pointed to the corner, where she stood silently. The book covered her face, airborne, hands lying at her sides. She seemed not quite there. Asa only looked at her with a tinge of guilt, perfect posture wilting.

“Did she rescue you?” Lucien stood quietly on the stairwell. “Don’t answer that. I already know she did.”  
“I’m sorry, Lucien. I can’t get to her now.” She looked down. “She’s on her own.”  
“Can she feel anything?”  
Asa raised an eyebrow. “Based on my recent experiences, yes. She can feel things from Mundus. Us, that is.”  
He looked so very, very tired. “She’s gonna be okay. She’s always been okay. No matter what. But I know Gwen, and she hates being alone.” He walked up to face her. “And I’ve got a ring on.”  
\--  
“I’ve got you where I want you now, Dragonborn.”  
She felt a hand press into hers, a cold band of metal hitting her skin. She looked down, and still she was alone.   
But she wasn’t. Not anymore.  
“What do you want, Mora?”  
“I want you to be my Champion. You and I have much to offer each other. I can offer you knowledge...power...ways to become Miraak’s superior. That’s what you want, right? To be free of him?” The eye narrowed at her as he spoke his honeyed words. “I can help you. You can help me.”  
“Miraak wasn’t a pressing issue until recently. His plans didn’t concern me when I found out about them two years ago. And then suddenly, I’m missing a child and I’m pulling out a Black Book. What changes, Mora?” Gwen felt her stomach turn. _I am not alone._  
“You are smart, an essential trait for such a powerful person. And you have connections. Many people love you.”  
“Stop with the flattery. What’s your point?”  
“You can get secrets that I want. I can help you kill Miraak and take his place as my favored Dragonborn.”  
“And if I don’t want to?”  
Hermaeus hummed amusedly. “Then I kill you and I find a different way to get what I want.”  
She withheld the instinct to cover her stomach, swallowing hard. “Why couldn’t you just kill Miraak yourself?”  
“Ah, he is still Dragonborn as well. He is powerful, but he is in my domain. I don’t require your assistance, but it would make things much easier. And if he died, I would have nothing to offer you in return for what you can give me.”  
“Send me home, Mora. Let me think on your proposition. I’ll return to Apocrypha to give you my answer.”  
The god laughed once more. “Funny, _naive_ little dragon. You think you have a choice. Listen to me, Dragonborn. You either give me what I want, or you die.”  
“I’ve been dead before.” She tried so very hard not to shake visibly.  
The fog darkened around her as a familiar sword emerged, pointing directly at her abdomen.

“And you cannot make the same mistake twice.”

Suddenly, she fell through the ground and back into her body, feeling the hands in hers solidify. She grasped for them like anchors, dining room suddenly and disorientingly coming back into focus.  
“Gwen?” Asa’s voice seemed so far away now. “Gwen, are you alright?”  
Everything felt so, so heavy. The dread in her heart only set, fermenting and turning and covering everything it touched until she could only breathe black. She felt like she was choking.  
Lucien touched her shoulder lightly. “Gwen?”  
She finally broke, sobbing into Asa’s shirt. The older woman held her quietly, shushing her cries. “Shhh, it’s okay. We’ve got you. You’re okay.”  
“He…” Gwen whispered, “He knows. Oh gods, he knows.”  
Lucien and Asa looked at each other in concern, and then to the dropped Black Book on the ground. He nodded quietly, picking up the book and shoving it back into the hole from which it came.


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five-ish months have gone by.

“Who have we not told?” Gwen sat at the remains of her kitchen table, checking off names on a checklist.  
Lucien’s head was face down. “Nazir and Babette?”  
“It’s been five months, surely we told them.” She frowned, wiping her brow. “Didn’t we?”  
“We’ve been a little preoccupied with the whole ‘not being caught by Mora’ thing. Speaking of, have you seen Asa recently?”  
Gwen pointed to a fruit basket sitting on the shelf next to him. “She hasn’t run away yet, Luc. Chill out.”  
“I _am_ chill!” He threw his hands up in frustration, leaning back in his chair. “I’m just- _hmph.”_  
“You’re grumpy. Old man needs a nap.” Gwen chuckled. “Go to bed, I’ll be up in a minute.”  
“Why isn’t she showing her face? She just appears to give what, fruit baskets? I haven’t seen her in weeks.”  
“Did we tell Olva? Like, she was here when I told _you,_ but-”  
“Gwen, are you listening?”  
She grinned evilly. “Why yes, I am the Li-”  
“Stooooooop.” He angrily waved her away. “What will it take for you to stop making that joke?”  
“For tonight? For you to go to bed. For tomorrow? Nothing will stop me.”  
He glared. “You need to go to bed too.”  
“We don’t want to.” She gave her best pout.  
He shrugged, getting up and moving out her chair.  
“You can’t pick me up.”  
“You sound like Asa. Of course I can pick you up. I don’t know if you’ve forgotten, but I give up just about as easily as you do.” He lifted her out of the chair and walked towards the stairs.  
“Nooooo! Lucieeeeeen!” She burst into laughter. “I have to finish the checklist!”  
“It’ll be there tomorrow, and so will all those poor people. You’re going to bed. I don’t need another insomniac in this house.” They disappeared up the stairs.

Asa materialized. She smiled wistfully at the empty staircase, and dropped a small dark purple blanket next to the basket. In a blink, she disappeared again.

\--

“Olva.”  
“Ah, hello Asa! Long time no see!” Olva stood up off the floor.  
She blinked, turning in her spot. “Where are we?” She eyed the shrine with suspicion.  
“My little secret. Pardon the dust. What did you need, my dear?”  
The door that led out of the small cave was covered in vines and foliage. The shrine at Olva’s feet looked old but loved. “Are we still in Skyrim?”  
“Oh, of course. I’m an old woman, I’m not walking far.”  
“I didn’t think you were a pious one.”  
Olva winked. “Says the god.”

 

“Do you know of Gwen’s child?”  
Olva raised an eyebrow. “Which one?”  
“The newest one.”  
“Yes, I do. Did she forget she told me? The girl sent me a letter full of questions a week ago.”  
“Pregnancy will do that to you.” Asa cracked a smile. “I will check you off her list.”  
Olva turned to face the shrine again, picking up her cane and pushing off leaves. She smiled to herself, out of sight. “Y’know, I’ve never been a mother. Sure, I’ve been taking care of Gwen, but she’s not my child. Seems she should get someone who’s done this before to teach her what to do.”  
Asa remained quiet.

 

Olva turned. She was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> imagine ur some random old lady. u make friends with some poor kid building a house down the street. you blink. about 5 years later you're teasing a god into parenting. how did it come to this.


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen takes chance #1389

“Tilgitt. Psst.” She stood at the end of his bed. “Wake up, Tilgitt.”  
His eyes flew open as he threw off his covers. Scrambling for the staff, he turned to make eye contact with the phantom.  
He sighed, irritated. “Dragonborn?! Have you ever attempted a full night’s sleep?!”  
“Quiet!” She glared. Her entire form was a light blue, wisps of light trailing off of her.  
“How’re you-?” He waved the staff through her. “You’re not here. Please, tell me you’re not dead. That’d be incredibly depressing and I-”  
_“QUIET.”_  
He shut his mouth. “I’m sorry. What did you need, Dragonborn?”  
“I figured you would have made the connection that I was using _magic, Archmage.”_ Her anger melted off her in a flash. “I need advice.”  
He quietly stood up, lighting a candle and holding it to her. “I can’t guarantee I’m the best person for that.”  
“No, you’re my best chance. Don’t sell yourself short.” She winked. “If I were to write something, like a ‘book’, would a copy immediately appear in Apocrypha?”  
“Apocrypha?” Tilgitt turned, just barely missing a lock of hair with the candle. “Should I be worried, Drago-”  
“Stop calling me that. Just say Gwen. And no, don’t question me.”  
“Fair enough. I can’t be 100% sure, because I’ve never tested it, but it _is_ the realm of forbidden knowledge. And just...knowledge, I suppose. Why?”  
She got the evil glint in her eye. “Could I forbid it from Mora?”  
“I don’t...believe so? It’s his realm, he’s got like... free access.”  
“Tilgitt, you’re the smartest person I know. What is the likelihood I write something, it gets copied into Apocrypha, and _just_ the person I want to see it sees it?”  
“Slim to none, Dragonborn. Mora’s most likely going to see it.”  
She winked again. “But there’s a chance?”  
He groaned. “Do I need to supervise you?”  
“Til, I got impaled by a world-eating dragon, came back to life, and am now growing a child where that hole used to be.”  
“And?”  
“Writing a letter is not going to be the riskiest thing I’ve done. I’m willing to take the chance.”  
“But Mora hasn’t contacted you in months! And no cultists, I _believe,_ have attacked you recently. What if this breaks the lovely pause of you being targeted by ANOTHER divine being?”  
“Then so be it, Tilgitt.”  
“I-”  
“Goodnight, my dear.” She smiled again. “Get some more sleep. I’ll call on you when I need you.”  
He sighed, blowing the candle out. “And I’ll be ready.”  
\--  
_Miraa-_  
“No, I can’t just-urgh. How do I address-?” Gwen growled, setting the paper ablaze with her fingertips. She ripped another off the stack.  
_First Dragonborn._  
“Too formal?” She crumpled it up and sent it flaming.  
_If you’re not Miraak, put this down. If you’re Hermaeus Mora, God of Forbidden Knowledge, put this down. It’s forbidden._  
She put her head on the desk in frustration, but kept writing.  
_I don’t want to kill you. I want to help you. I am the only one that understands what you are, and I know you need that, so bear with me. I understand that you will kill me if it is you or me. I will do the same. So, let’s agree to avoid that situation._  
_Herma Mora wants me to get stronger as his Champion so that I can ultimately give him whatever he wants and defeat you. I would like to do neither of those things, if you’ll agree._  
_So, what do you say?_  
_Two stones, one bird?_

_Signed,_

_“False Dragonborn”._

Gwen laughed to herself. She signed her name in scribbly dovahzul, and pushed it to the edge of the desk to dry. The door to the library creaked quietly behind her.

“Mom?”  
She turned. “Why’re you up?”  
Knud rubbed his eyes tiredly. “Sunny’s scratching at the window again.”  
“Alright,” She chuckled quietly. _What I wouldn’t give for this to be my biggest problem._ “I’ll get him. Sweet dreams, my love.”


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> titan's plan backfires, gwen's plan goes.

She threw a plate against the wall, taking delight in the shattering echo across the room.  
“Have we finally returned here, My Prince? The massacre of dishware?” Haskill laughed quietly, stepping over ceramic shards.  
“Do you fear death, Chamberlain?” She threw another, arcing over his head and exploding into a firework of color. It left a bloodstain on the rug. “If you could die, what would you die for?”  
“What happened to you, my Lord?”  
She bit her lip, throwing a goblet up above her, and catching it in her hand. “For love? For sacrifice? For release? For duty? Tell me, Haskill. What would you die for?”  
“I suppose…” He sighed. “Something I value more than myself, my Prince.”

She looked up thoughtfully, watching the goblet turn and glint in the chandelier light.   
“Where are you going?”  
She paused, losing the godlike ensemble. “To live for what I’d die for, Chamberlain.”  
\--  
“Sentinel, where are you?”  
Titan hummed lightly behind her. “Wherever you need me, my Lady.”  
“Titan,” She swallowed, carefully examining his golden brown eyes. “What would you die for?”  
“You.” He smiled again, winking. “You and everything you’ve ever loved.”  
“Dying for yourself is not an option, Sentinel.”  
He paused, steeped in confusion. “I don’t-”

_I know there’s a light in all that darkness, and I’ll follow you around until I find it._

With the glint of the sunset in her eyes, she yanked him down.  
“You heard me, Sentinel.”  
\--  
Sunny mewed loudly in the darkness, sidestepping a hurled pillow. He scratched at the divide, staring into the pitch black trees beyond, and thoroughly unnerving every child in the vicinity. Yellow eyes met their twin when Gwen entered the room.  
Knud shuffled in behind her, dragging his blanket on the floor. “He’s not shut up for several minutes. Please fix it, ma.”  
Gwen came to stand next to the cat. “What’s got your attention, kitten?”  
Sunny’s gaze did not shake. She shifted hers from the cat to the forest outside, looking for movement. Nothing. All she felt was the stares of her children, waiting for the feline alarm to be quieted.  
She looked to them. “Laas.” Their figures lit up in unison, sparkling across the room. With a resolute nod, she turned out towards the darkness again.  
A figure of light stood within the trees. Their form, unmoving, was human, but by the flares of light on the side of their glowing head, she recognized the mask. Tendrils of foggy light extended above them, fading out into the night, resembling...strings. But they did not move.  
“Alright guys.” She laid one hand gently on Sunny, kissing him lightly on the head. “You know the drill. Keep Sunny with you, and stay in your beds. Hear any strange noises, and call your dad. Everyone understood?”  
Foggy lit heads nodded tiredly in their beds. She smiled lightly, sliding out the bedroom door.  
“I love you all.” The door creaked shut, and she laid her head on the wood. “Goodnight.”  
\--  
Pulling the cloak closer to her, she walked up to the outside of the window. From inside, Sunny's eyes reflected back. She breathed on the window with a grin, and drew a heart in the fog on the glass. Then with a sharp turn, she marched off into the forest.  
“Dragonborn.” A cultist stood in the underbrush, swaying slightly. Their voice seemed monotone, and they stared slightly at the stars above.  
“Miraak?” She raised an eyebrow. “Is he letting you do this? How’re you-?”  
“I’ve been amassing my power on Solstheim.”  
“Alright…” She smiled. “Does your cultist know he’s being controlled?”  
“Yes. Now.” The cultist hummed with magic. “You’ve sent me a letter.”  
Gwen blinked with surprise. “You...got it? Already? It...worked?” She laughed incredulously. “Wow. ”  
“Don’t be naive. It was a letter to me. Of course I got it. And I know every reading material in this realm.”  
She frowned. “And Mora? Did he see it?”   
“I...do not know. If he did, we will quickly run out of time. And for both our sakes, I hope this works.”  
“You’re…” Her eyes widened, taken aback. “Does that mean you’re willing to work with me?”  
“Until it stops working, yes.” The cultist’s head suddenly swiveled towards her. “You’re different. What’s changed?”  
She swallowed hard, remembering Mora’s threat.  
“You’re with child.” Miraak’s ‘voice’ lilted in surprise. “Interesting to say the least. I can understand your urgency. Mora certainly finds you a worthwhile...specimen.”  
“Disgusting.”  
They laughed. “Agreed. For now, play along with Mora. We will see each other soon.”  
The cultist suddenly doubled over, pushing up their mask and coughing black sludge into the underbrush. Gwen stepped back in surprise. When they finished, they raised slowly to meet her eyes.  
“I am-”  
“Come any nearer my house without my knowing, and I’ll cut you down. Understand me?”  
They nodded slowly, swaying in place.  
“Now,” Gwen’s steel gaze faded. “Are you alright?”  
“I will be okay. Thank you...Dragonborn.” They stalked out into the forest, disappearing from her line of sight. After a moment, she stood alone in the darkness.

“Gwen?” A shadow stood under the prochlight. “Everything alright?”  
She squinted. “Lucien?”  
He yawned, chuckling. “Expecting someone else?”  
“Hopefully _no one_ else.” She smiled, making her way out of the trees. “How’d you know I was out here?”  
Sunny meowed under their feet.  
“Take a guess.” Lucien groaned.   
They both laughed, trudging tiredly inside. Gwen cooed lovingly at the cat at her ankles. “You know you love him. He’s your fault after all.”  
“Which one are you talking to, Listener? Me or him?”  
“You!” She grinned, scooping up Sunny into her arms. “I can’t blame you on him. You’re entirely my fault.”  
“Well, at least you admit your mistakes.” He smirked.


End file.
